


Play

by 8salfeti8



Series: Камеры и шутеры [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Parent Tony Stark, Video, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8salfeti8/pseuds/8salfeti8
Summary: Когда люди узнали об отношениях Питера и Тони, они буквально сошли с ума от их любимого дуэта отца и сына. Так что ничего удивительного, что ребята решили взять все в свои руки. (Или взгляд на отношения Тони и Питера через совместные видео)





	1. Совсем-Даже-Не-Игра-для Молодоженов!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116290) by [losingmymindtonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingmymindtonight/pseuds/losingmymindtonight). 



> Оригинал в работе. По сути это сборник драбблов. Как будут появляться новые - буду переводить и добавлять)

Видео началось с того, что Тони и Питер просто сидели на скамейке, а за их спинами легко можно было рассмотреть убранство мастерской. Повсюду были разбросаны инструменты, несколько незаконченных проектов расставлены по столам и полкам. Было в этой картине что-то домашнее, словно зрителям позволили украдкой заглянуть в чужую личную жизнь.

Питер сидел справа от Тони. Из одежды была видна только свободная толстовка с логотипом Старк Индастриз, а голову как всегда украшали каштановые кудри. На Тони же была обычная серая футболка, в которой он выглядел удивительно повседневно, что было очень непривычно для посторонних глаз. Он вел себя поразительно непринужденно. 

Питер с энтузиазмом ткнул его в плечо.

\- Мы должны придумать вступление.

\- Вступление?

\- _Да_ , мистер Старк, вступление. Что-то, что мы говорим или делаем в начале каждого видео. Это фишка такая.

Тони кинул на него ироничный взгляд.

\- Отлично, теперь мы еще и о фишке должны думать.

\- Вы хуже всех.

[Сцена]

\- Всем привет! Я Питер, а это... ох…

\- Забыл, как меня зовут, малявка?

\- Нет! Я просто… не знаю, как вас представить: мистер Старк или Тони.

Тони, запрокинув голову, заливисто рассмеялся.

[Сцена]

\- Всем привет! Это… ох.

\- Питер, - в голосе Тони отчетливо слышалось веселье, - они и так знают, кто мы. Тебе не обязательно представлять нас.

\- О, точно.

[Сцена]

\- Всем привет! Мы, хм, мы знаем, что вас всех жутко интересуют наши отношения, и прочее…

\- И это, если честно, немного стремно…

\- Так что мы решили записать видео, чтобы помочь вам узнать нас. 

\- _Питер_ решил. Это была его идея. Хочу акцентировать на этом внимание. 

\- Вам понравится.

\- Нет, не понравится.

\- Понравится.

\- Не понравится.

\- Понравится.

\- Нет, не по…

[Сцена]

\- Ладно, технически это называется «Игра для Молодоженов».

\- О _боже_ мой, - простонал Тони.

\- Но мы, разумеется, сыграем в нее не в _этом_ плане, - усмехнулся Питер, вручая своему наставнику мини-доску и маркер. – Она поможет нам понять, насколько хорошо мы знаем друг друга.

\- Легкотня, - фыркнул Тони. 

\- Да ну? – Питер резко обернулся, глядя на него широкими глазами. – Я уверен, что знаю вас очень хорошо. 

Тони в ответ улыбнулся, вскидывая руку, чтобы взъерошить его волосы.

\- Ну разумеется, мелкий. А теперь, давай сюда свой вопрос. Хочу поскорее выиграть. 

\- А кто сказал, что здесь будут победители и проигравшие?

\- Это игра, Пит. В ней всегда кто-то выигрывает, а кто-то проигрывает. 

\- Может в этой игре их _нет_. 

\- Ну конечно. Итак, что я получу, когда сделаю тебя?

Питер кинул на него пристальный взгляд.

\- Я не придумал приз. 

\- Не страшно. У меня есть идея. Победитель выбирает, какой фильм мы будем сегодня смотреть.

\- Ладно, - Питер взял в руки сложенный листок бумаги. – Но вы проиграете.

\- Это вряд ли. 

Питер недовольно сморщил носик, но мгновение спустя продолжил:

\- Я попросил мисс Поттс подобрать для нас вопросы, так что никто из нас не знает, что там, - он повернулся к Тони. – Я прочитаю вопрос, а затем напишу свой ответ, а вы напишете то, что, вам _кажется_ , является мои ответом, и мы увидим, совпадают ли они. Потом я отдам вопросы вам, и, соответственно, следующий раунд ваш. Все понятно?

\- Как дважды два, Питер. 

\- Окей. Шикарно, - Питер развернул лист бумаги и прочитал первый вопрос: - Какое ТВ-шоу я могу смотреть запоем? 

Тони только закатил глаза и уверенно щелкнул колпачком маркера.

\- Это слишком просто, парень.

\- Неправда.

\- Правда.

Они оба закончили писать, и Тони первым перевернул свою доску.

\- Сейчас это «Натурал глазами гея». В прошлом месяце это был «Проект Подиум».

Питер перевернул свою доску, открывая надпись _Натурал глазами_ _гея_ , написанную неровным почерком. 

\- Угу, ладно. Выпендрежник.

\- А мне нравится эта игра, - Тони выхватил листок с вопросами из руки Питера. – Моя очередь. Что, из того, что делаешь _ты_ , сводит _меня_ с ума?

Питер захихикал.

\- Все?

\- Да, но давай чуток конкретнее.

Оба несколько секунд что-то молча сосредоточенно писали. Едва они закончили, Питер неуверенно развернул свою доску.

\- Когда я снимаю обувь в машине? И не надеваю ее, пока мы не приедем, ну, куда бы мы там ни ехали, и вам приходится ждать, пока я ее надену, завяжу и все такое?

Тони перевернул доску. _Раскидываешь обувь в машине, пока мы не доедем до места назначения._

\- Это раздражает! Зачем ты делаешь это? Я не против, если ты будешь снимать обувь, но думай хоть немного наперед, Питер. Дождись, пока до приезда не останется минут пять, _и надень ее_. 

Питер буквально покатился со смеху. Он прикрыл лицо руками, так что рукава его огромной толстовки скатились до локтей. 

\- Мне жаль.

\- Неа, тебе не жаль. 

[Сцена]

\- Если бы мы пришли в приют для животных, - Питер открутил колпачок маркера, - к кому бы я пошел в первую очередь: к кошкам или к собакам?

Тони даже не пытался написать ответ.

\- Это вопрос с подвохом. Ты бы нашел способ пойти сразу и к тем, и к другим. 

\- Это… правда.

\- Конечно, правда. Я же _сказал_ тебе, Питер, я выиграю. 

[Сцена]

\- Эй, Питер, - Тони проказливо ухмыльнулся. – В какую школу я ходил?

\- О! Это я знаю. Я знаю, что это… - Питер повертел маркер в руках. – Это та жуткая школа-интернат в Нью Хэмпшире, да? Такая супер-знаменитая. 

\- Она не жуткая.

\- _Все_ школы-интернаты жуткие, мистер Старк, - Питер медленно вывел свой ответ. – Окей, я готов. 

\- Показывай, мелкий. 

_Филип_ _Эксетер_ _(?)_

\- Это… поразительно близко, отдаю тебе должное, - Тони был искренне удивлен. – Академия Филлипса в Эксетере. И ты прав, она находится в Нью Хэмпшире. Откуда ты вообще это знаешь?

\- Однажды написал о вас школьный доклад. 

\- Ты написал _ЧТО_ …?

[Сцена]

\- У меня было когда-нибудь домашнее животное?

Тони потребовалось всего две секунды, чтобы настрочить ответ и перевернуть доску.

_Да. Две рыбки._ _Флиппи_ _и Соло._

\- Откуда вы знаете? 

\- Ты, наверное, упоминал об этом как-то раз.

\- И вы _запомнил_ _и_?

\- Конечно.

[Сцена]

\- Какой из последних просмотренных мною фильмов я возненавидел. 

\- «Эмоджи Фильм». Мы смотрели его вместе, и вы весь фильм причитали об этом.

\- Потому что он отвратительный, Питер. 

\- Я не сказал, что я _не согласен_ с этим, мистер Старк. Я просто немного пояснил. 

[Сцена]

\- В какой позе я сплю?

\- В какой позе ты _не_ спишь?

\- Вы должны написать свой ответ на доске, мистер Старк!

\- Ох, прости. Ты хочешь, чтобы я описал все те невероятные позы, в которых я видел тебя спящим? Тогда дай мне еще один маркер, парень. Этот высохнет раньше, чем я напишу хотя бы половину. 

\- Это жестокое обращение с ребенком. 

\- Почаще повторяй себе это, малявка. 

[Сцена]

Тони фыркнул и поспешил прикрыть рот ладонью.

\- Что мне больше всего нравится в тебе?

\- Подождите, - Питер нервно повертел доску в руках, - то есть я должен угадать, что _вам_ нравится во _мне_?

\- Ага.

\- Из моих личных качеств или внешности?

Тони размашисто вывел на доске какое-то слово.

\- Личное качество.

Питер на некоторое время задумался, после чего неуверенно предположил:

\- Вам нравится мой ум?

\- Неа.

Тони перевернул доску. _Энтузиазм._

Питер недоуменно скривился.

\- Энтузиазм?

\- Ты приходишь в восторг буквально от _всего_ , - уголок рта Тони дернулся, когда он беззаботно пожал плечами. – Я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты брался за что-то без энтузиазма. Это просто очаровательно. 

\- Я не очаровательный.

Тони выгнул брови.

\- Как скажешь, парень. 

\- Не очаровательный!

[Сцена]

\- Окей, - Питер даже не взглянул на бумагу, которую ему передал Тони, - что _мне_ больше всего нравится в _вас_? Правила те же. 

Тони неуверенно поерзал, прищурившись.

\- Неа. Этот вопрос уже был. Выбери другой. 

\- Ладно, - Питер быстро пробежался глазами по списку вопросов, и мгновение спустя ликующе улыбнулся. - Закончите предложение: Больше всего мне нравится то, что вы…?

Тони целую минуту недоуменно моргал, глядя на пустую доску. В конце концов, он небрежно нацарапал что-то и перевернул ее.

\- Что я часто ерошу твои волосы?

\- Ох, мне _нравится_ это, - Питер смущенно улыбнулся, - но, нет. 

Его ответ, написанный огромными буквами, занимал всю площадь доски. _Существуете._

Лицо Тони скривилось, и было заметно, что он изо всех сил старался сдержать улыбку. 

\- Миленько. Меня сейчас прямо стошнит. 

\- Вам это понравилось.

Тони только пожал плечами.

[Сцена]

\- Итак, хм, - Питер кинул взгляд на Тони, после чего снова повернулся к камере. – У нас ничья.

\- Значит, сегодня мы выбираем фильм вместе, а?

\- Самый мой любимый вариант! – улыбнулся Питер. – В общем, спасибо за просмотр! Мы, вероятно, сделаем еще несколько подобных видео на нашем канале, так что вы можете подписаться, чтобы увидеть больше… этого. 

\- Чего именно _этого_?

\- Нас, развлекающих…вас.

\- Напиши это на визитках, Пит. Девиз этого столетия. 

\- Это может стать нашим слоганом.

\- Пожалуйста, не делай это нашим слоганом.

Питер развернулся к камере и развязно улыбнулся. 

\- Поставьте лайк и подпишитесь, если хотите увидеть больше видео о нас, развлекающих…вас. 

Тони громко, протяжно застонал.

\- О боже.


	2. Неужели мистер Старк засудит подписчика? (Тони & Питер Читают Твитты!)

На этот раз Тони и Питер записывали видео в гостиной пентхауса. Камера, очевидно, была установлена на журнальном столике, в то время как двое главных героев сидели на диване. Тони был натянут и скован. Питер же, с другой стороны, поджал под себя ногу, слегка опираясь на Тони. Оба были одеты в простые спортивные штаны и толстовки.

\- Всем привет! - радостно помахал в объектив Питер. Легонько ткнув Тони в бок, он добавил: - Скажите «привет», мистер Старк.

Тони дёргано вскинул брови, но послушно повторил: 

\- Привет. 

Питер улыбнулся, немного робко глядя в камеру. 

\- Так, ну, я очень рад, что вам всем понравилось наше прошлое видео! Ваши комментарии были очень классными! 

\- Ага, он читал мне их вслух, пока я _пытался_ работать. 

\- Вы смеялись над ними!

\- Я смеялся над _тобой_ , ребенок. 

\- Это то же самое.

\- Не совсем.

\- _Как бы там ни было,_ \- Питер отвел взгляд от Тони, кротко улыбнувшись, - я просил вас, ребята, прислать нам скриншоты твиттов, которые вы бы хотели, чтобы мы прочли для вас. И, ну, Роуди согласился выбрать те, что ему больше всего понравились. 

На лице Тони появилось возмущение.

\- Так. Ну-ка постой. С чего это он – Роуди, а я – мистер Старк?

\- Потому что это ваши имена. 

\- Мое имя Тони.

\- Я знаю это, мистер Старк, - Питер помахал сложенным листом перед камерой, не давая Тони возможности ответить. – В общем, сейчас мы собираемся прочитать и показать вам нашу реакцию на твитты, которые вы, ребята, нам прислали! 

Тони смерил листок недоверчивым взглядом.

\- Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея.

Питер невнятно пробормотал:

\- Ага, хм, я тоже?

[Сцена]

Тони взял в руки лист.

\- Значит я читаю те, что кто-то присылал мне?

\- Ага.

Он ухмыльнулся.

\- «Я хочу, чтобы Тони Старк тр*нул меня броней Железного Человека».

Питер скривился.

\- Это…, наверное, для кого-то очень важно, я полагаю. 

\- Не просто броней, Пит, - Тони слегка ткнул подростка в плечо. – Они хотят, чтобы я был _внутри_. 

\- Спасибо за подробности. 

\- Всегда пожалуйста. 

[Сцена]

\- Я, хм, - щеки Питера запылали, - здесь написано: «Питер Паркер – любовь всей моей жизни».

\- Оу, - Тони изо всех сил пытался сдержать улыбку. – Ты только погляди, мелкий. Первое любовное послание от твоей будущей второй половинки. Очаровательно. 

\- Я вас ненавижу.

[Сцена]

\- Ой, этот тебе понравится, Пит. Здесь написано: «@тонистарк, вставь свой металлический х*й мне в ж*у».

\- Нет! – Питер поспешно прикрыл уши руками, в то время как Тони громко загоготал. – Нет! Я этого не слышал!

\- Не слышал? Какая досада, - Тони повысил голос. – Здесь написано: «Тони Старк, вставь свой металлический…»

Питер быстрым движением прижал свою ладонь ко рту Тони.

\- Это жестокое обращение с ребенком!

Тони поднырнул под рукой Питера и, обхватив подростка за шею, прижал его к своей груди и потрепал по волосам.

\- Это была _твоя_ идея!

\- Все просили, чтобы мы это сделали!

\- Мы уже обсуждали с тобой согласие, Питер. Ты имеешь право отказаться от любого сексу…

\- А _я_ думал, что мы договорились _никогда_ не вспоминать об этом разговоре. 

\- Правда?

\- Да.

\- Очень жаль.

[Сцена]

\- Оу. Вот этот очень миленький, - Питер улыбнулся. – «Я никогда не думал, что у нас с Тони Старком может быть что-то общее, пока я не увидел Питера Паркера, потому что я бы тоже с радостью забрал его к себе».

Тони улыбнулся, но все же немного поерзал, при этом выражение лица у него было уже не такое беззаботное. 

\- Слава богу, что твои твитты все невинные.

Питер стремительно пробежался глазами по странице и поморщился.

\- Эм, не все.

\- О, нет.

[Сцена]

\- «Дорогой Тони Старк, - зачитал Тони нарочито торжественным голосом, вызывая у Питера смешок. Уголок губ Тони дернулся, стоило ему услышать этот звук, - я буквально вся горю от вашей неудержимой сексапильности, так что было бы круто, если бы вы смогли ее ненадолго отключить, окей, спасибо», - он развернул листок к Питеру. – Правда, вместо «окей» здесь просто «ОК», а «спасибо» написано как «спс». 

\- Спасибо, что разъяснили. Это почти помогло мне забыть о том, насколько ужасные раны оставил на моей душе этот твитт. 

\- Чем же он так ранил тебя? Он ведь даже не самый плохой. 

\- Они назвали вас… _вы_ знаете…

\- Питер, тебе шестнадцать. Я _множество_ раз слышал, как ты говоришь «бл*дь». Ты можешь произнести вслух слово «сексуальный». 

\- Я могу его произнести! Но я не хочу произносить его в отношении _вас_. 

\- Меня трижды объявляли Самым Сексуальным Мужчиной, Пит. Я, бесспорно, очень сексуальный. 

\- Ну, люди, которые решают такие вопросы, очевидно, совсем вас не знают. 

\- Эй! 

[Сцена]

\- Тут написано, хм, - у Питера вырвался нервный смешок. - «Кто-то: упоминает Питера Паркера. Я: ВНИМАНИЕ: скользкий, когда мокрый». 

Тони резко вскинул голову и, поморщившись, несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, не издав при этом ни звука. Питер поднял на него взгляд, смущенно теребя штаны руками. 

\- Все в порядке, мистер Старк?

\- Я просто… только что понял, что уже есть целое поколение девочек-подростков, которые будут сходить от тебя с ума до конца твоих дней. 

\- Серьезно? – голос Питера сорвался на писк. 

\- Ага. Почувствовал это на своей шкуре, парень, - он строго поводил пальцем у Питера перед носом. – Не вздумай вести себя так же, как я. Если я узнаю о чем-то подобном, то всыплю тебе так, что мало не покажется. Ты меня понял?

Глаза Питера почти сошлись на переносице, когда он попытался сфокусироваться на пальце Тони.

\- Я всякого ожидал от записи этого видео, но нагоняй, хм, явно не входил в это число. 

[Сцена]

Лист в руках Тони уже был немного помят.

\- «Тони Старк может кончить мне на лицо, а я все равно скажу «Спасибо, папочка».

Питер поперхнулся.

\- А я-то… гадал, как долго мы продержимся, пока не появится это слово. 

Тони самодовольно ему улыбнулся.

\- Просто у меня сильная папочкина энергетика.

\- Это _не_ __ _правда_.

\- Очевидно же, что ts0529 думает по-другому. 

\- И кому вы поверите? Какому-то фанату с Твиттера или вашему, хм, вашему мне?

\- Моему _тебе_? Серьезно, Питер? Ты мог придумать что-нибудь пооригинальнее? 

\- Ну, если говорить откровенно, я ваш единственный Питер. 

\- Вообще-то, я знаю несколько Питеров. 

\- Хорошо, я ваш _любимый_ Питер. 

Тони легонько подтолкнул его плечо своим. 

\- Самый-самый, малявка.

Питер заметно расслабился у него под боком. 

[Сцена]

В следующей сцене их позы немного изменились. Очевидно, что при монтаже какие-то кадры были вырезаны. 

\- «Питер Паркер, вероятно, - Питер на секунду прервался, хихикнув, - самый настоящий твинк*. Спасибо, что посетил мою лекцию».

\- Я определенно пожалею об этом вопросе, но… что такое «твинк», Питер?

\- Это, хм, - Питер повертел в руках сложенный лист, - кто-то, кто молодо выглядит?

\- Ты лжешь. 

\- Я не лгу! Это правда!

\- Ты _недоговариваешь_. 

-… Возможно.

\- Значит, придется искать самому, - Тони схватил свой Старкфон, до этого лежащий где-то за пределами кадра. – Итак, посмотрим. Твинк. Ну давай же, Google. Выручи старика.

\- Пожалуйста, просто забудьте об этом. 

\- Ни за что. Ага! Urban Dictionary, мой старый друг!

\- Вы знаете, что такое Urban Dictionary?

\- Я по-твоему, что, _мертвый_? Разумеется, я знаю, что такое Urban Dictionary, - Тони на пару секунд замолчал, внимательно вчитываясь в определение, - о, ясно, - на мгновение он окинул Питера недоуменным взглядом. – Ты не блондин. 

Питер откинул голову и буквально взорвался от хохота, едва ли не на грани истерики.

\- Не могу поверить, что _вот это_ ваша первая реакция.

\- Но ты же не блондин!

[Сцена]

\- «Тони Старк может придушить меня, когда ему вздумается», - Тони задумчиво выгнул бровь. – Это заводит. 

\- Удушение не _настолько_ заводит, мистер Старк. 

Глаза Тони едва не вылезли из орбит, когда он резко повернулся, глядя на подростка. 

\- _Что_ , прости? 

Питер только фыркнул.

[Сцена]

\- Мистер Старк, вы сами его написали? – Питер улыбнулся, глядя на лист бумаги в руках. – Здесь написано: «У меня есть целая доска на Pinterest, посвященная кудряшкам Питера Паркера, потому что люди должны восхищаться произведениями искусства». 

Тони только закатил глаза.

\- Ты думаешь, что это смешно, да?

\- Ему нравятся мои кудряшки, - словно раскрывая страшный секрет, прошептал Питер, прикрыв рот рукой. 

\- _Питер_ _._

\- Что? Это же правда. 

\- В твоих устах это прозвучало жутковато.

\- Ой.

[Сцена]

\- «@тонистарк, - на лице Тони не дрогнул ни один мускул, - используй мое лицо вместо батута, папочка». 

Питер, облокотившись на Тони, задушено застонал, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь. Тони, не задумываясь, вскинул руку, опуская ее подростку на затылок. Нежное прикосновение резко контрастировало с насмешливым тоном.

\- Тебе не нравится, Пит?

\- Неа.

\- Что именно: батут или папочка?

\- Оба.

Тони тихонько присвистнул, опуская руку ниже и слегка сжимая заднюю часть шеи Питера. 

\- Вот незадача, мелкий. 

У Питера вырвался очередной стон.

\- Я ненавижу мою жизнь.

[Сцена]

\- Вам… не понравится вот этот, - щеки Питера снова ярко запылали, - «Питер Паркер может, - он вздрогнул, - может, ох, отшлепать меня своим х*ем до потери сознания, и я поблагодарю его за это». 

\- Ты можешь _что_ , и они сделают _что_?

\- Вот видите! Теперь вы знаете, что чувствую я, когда вы читаете какую-нибудь непристойность. Боже, _да_ _у вас все_ непристойные! 

\- Это совершенно другое! Ты _ребенок_. О тебе не должны думать в таком… _Господи_. Это… это вообще законно? Это, должно быть, незаконно. Могу я подать в суд?

\- Не надо подавать в суд, мистер Старк.

\- И как ты собираешься помешать мне?

[Сцена]

\- «Вы когда-нибудь задумывались о том, что Тони Старк может трогать чл*н Тони Старка всякий раз, как ему вздумается?» – Тони развернулся, оценивая реакцию Питера. – Это, несомненно, привилегия. 

Питер сглотнул.

\- Я могу, ох, я могу с гордостью заявить, что я ни разу в жизни не задумывался об этом, и никогда не буду.

\- Ты думаешь об этом прямо сейчас, не так ли?

\- Нет.

\- Думаешь.

\- Не правда.

\- Ты уверен? Ну надо же, Пит. Эти твитты действительно смущают тебя. 

Питер одним движением выхватил листок из рук Тони и начал читать полным издевательского ликования голосом:

\- «Я бы позволила Питеру Паркеру тра*ть меня так сильно, пока мое тело не вывернуло бы наизнанку». 

Тони резко потянулся за листком.

\- Окей, пора заканчивать с эт...

\- «Питер Паркер из тех парней, которые благодарят после секса».

\- _Питер_ …

\- Что такое, мистер Старк? – Питер продолжал держать листок вне досягаемости Тони. – Неужели сама мысль о том, что я могу заниматься сексом, смущает вас?

\- Ладно, Питер, я тебя понял. А теперь, прекращай вести себя как маленький заср…

\- «Я хочу, чтобы Питер Паркер опустил свое милое личико прямо между моих…»

\- _Иииии_ на сегодня все! – Тони выхватил листок из руки Питера и прижал его к своей груди, удерживая его руки по бокам. – Спасибо за просмотр. Спасибо, что предложили эту отвратительную идею и нанесли непоправимый урон нашим тонким душевным организациям. Надеюсь, вы счастливы. Прекращайте постить эту фигню о Питере прямо сейчас, и у нас с вами не будет никаких проблем.

\- Мистер _Старк_ , вы не можете угрожать нашим подписчикам. 

\- Я могу, и я буду.

Питер откинул голову на плечо Тони и тяжко вздохнул. 

[Сцена]

Питер снова сидел как в начале видео, в то время как рука Тони небрежно лежала на спинке дивана за спиной подростка. Он был расслаблен, почти зеркально отражая позу Питера. 

Похоже, что обращение к зрителям было обязанностью Питера. Тони только молча смотрел на него.

\- Спасибо за просмотр! Я надеюсь, что это было, хм, то, что вы хотели? – он кинул неловкий взгляд на Тони, а затем снова повернулся к камере, действуя уже более уверенно. – Если вам понравилось это видео, то подписывайтесь на наш канал, чтобы снова увидеть нас, развлекающих… вас.

Видео оборвалось под звуки заливистого хохота Тони.


	3. Теперь У Нас Обоих Есть Конверсы! (Тони & Питер Одевают Друг Друга)

Тони и Питер стояли посреди лаборатории. Прямо за ними висела огромная штора, прикрывающая часть комнаты. Под ногами у каждого из них стояло по большой подарочной коробке.

\- Привет, ребята! – махнул рукой Питер. - Итак, хм, сегодня мы будет делать кое-что необычное.

\- Мы сняли всего два видео, Питер. Пока что все, что мы делаем, необычно. 

\- Не портите веселье, мистер Старк! – Питер указал на коробки. - У нас тут подарки.

\- Ох, мда. Подарки. И что же это значит?

\- Кто знает? Ну, в смысле, мы-то с вами знаем, но вот вы, - Питер указал пальцем в камеру, обращаясь к зрителям, - нет. Я дам вам пять секунд, чтобы попробовать угадать.

Питер начал громко считать секунды, загибая пальцы на руке, пока Тони изо всех сил пытался не засмеяться. 

\- Окей! Время вышло! Сегодня мы… - Питер изобразил барабанную дробь, - будем одевать друг друга! И это была _ваша_ идея! – он ткнул пальцем в сторону Тони. 

\- Каюсь, виноват, - пожал он плечами. – Просто хотел увидеть, как ты будешь выглядеть в одежде, которая действительно тебе идет. 

\- Да, но теперь и я смогу одеть вас! Разве вам не любопытно?

\- Пит, и так понятно, что ты просто напялишь на меня футболку с глупым научным слоганом и какие-нибудь узкие джинсы.

\- Это… именно то, что я собираюсь сделать. Как вы узнали об этом?!

\- Потому что в твоем шкафу кроме этого больше ничего нет, Питер. 

\- Это неправда!

\- Ты прав. Я соврал. Еще там есть толстовки и несколько рубашек в клетку, - он поднял палец. – Ах, да. И как мог забыть про Конверсы?

\- Конверсы классные, мистер Старк. И сегодня вы сами в этом убедитесь.

\- Ну, _конечно же_ , ты купил мне Конверсы, - застонал он. – Я буду выглядеть как подросток-переросток. 

\- Ну а что такого классного купили мне вы?

Тони с усмешкой схватил коробку у своих ног и кинул ее Питеру в грудь.

\- Открой и узнаешь.

Питер, в свою очередь, пнул свою коробку Тони под ноги.

\- Идет. Но и вы тоже.

\- Ага, разумеется, мелкий. 

Питер начал методично распаковывать коробку. Он бережно отклеил скотч с каждой стороны, развернул уголки и осторожно вытащил коробку. Оставшуюся в руках оберточную бумагу он аккуратно сложил и положил на стол за пределами кадра. Тони же, с другой стороны, совершенно не церемонясь, просто разорвал бумагу, небрежно кидая ее на пол. Собравшуюся на полу кучку он рассеянно оттолкнул ногой из кадра. 

В первую очередь Питер вытащил ржаво-красную куртку. Он держал ее так осторожно, словно она могла развалиться в его руках.

\- Вау. Из чего она вообще сделана? 

\- Это замша, Пит.

\- _Круто_.

Тони рассмеялся, вытаскивая из коробки две свернутые футболки.

\- Ты предоставил мне _выбор_?

\- Ага!

Тони развернул на камеру первую футболку. Она была насыщенного синего цвета с фразой «Ешь. Спи. Изучай» написанной белым шрифтом вокруг изображения микроскопа. 

\- Миленько.

\- Это, кстати, не просто футболка. Это еще и напоминалка.

\- Напоминалка?

\- Ага. Поесть и поспать, - Питер легонько хлопнул Тони по руке. – Потому что вы забываете делать это. Постоянно. 

\- Я ем.

\- Когда Пеппер или я заставляем вас.

Тони только недовольно надул губы. Питер просто указал на вторую футболку.

\- Гляньте на вот эту. Думаю, она вам понравится. 

Тони развернул вторую футболку. На этот раз черную. Написанные жирным шрифтом буквы _AC/DC_ зависли над изображением Николы Тесла и Томаса Эдисона. Тони лающе рассмеялся. 

\- Она такая… задротская. 

\- Она прикольная! И идеально подходит вам! Вы любите AC/DC и вы инженер-электромеханик.

Тони только сильнее сжал футболку в руках.

\- Она _действительно_ идеальна, Пит. Хорошая работа. 

Он положил обе футболки, пару черных зауженных джинс и черные же Конверсы на один из столов, в то время как Питер вытаскивал из коробки свою одежду. 

Он прижал кучку вещей к своей груди.

\- Значит, хм, сейчас мы оденем все это. 

Тони указал на штору – их самодельную примерочную.

\- Ты первый, малявка. 

\- Оставляем самое интересное на десерт?

\- А ты как думал. 

[Сцена]

Питер неуверенно вышел из-за шторы. Его темно-коричневые ботинки были развязаны, а воротничок куртки стоял торчком. Он сжимал в руке цепочку, другой цепляясь за ворот его черной рубашки с V-образным вырезом. Его образ дополняли черные джинсы. 

Тони улыбнулся, глядя на взъерошенного подростка. Казалось, он буквально растаял, увидев его. 

\- Тебе помочь, ребенок?

\- Эм, угу? Я… не знаю, как носить такую куртку.

\- Это просто куртка, Питер.

\- Да, но…

Тони только взмахнул рукой, избавляя парнишку от объяснений. 

\- Я поправлю. Иди сюда. 

Питер встал напротив Тони, который первым делом вскинул руки и аккуратно поправил воротничок. На мгновение задержавшись там, он провел большим пальцем по шее подростка, после чего опустил руки, чтобы подтянуть рукава. Выхватив цепочку из рук Питера, он накинул ее ему через голову. 

\- Вот так. Завяжи ботинки, и ты готов. 

Питер опустился на колено, послушно делая, как ему сказали. Едва он поднялся на ноги, Тони обеими руками взъерошил ему волосы.

\- Эй! Не надо портить мне прическу!

\- Это часть образа, Питер. 

\- Неправда!

\- Правда.

Питер сердито фыркнул, сдаваясь.

\- Ладно. Конечно. Я вам не верю, но, окей. 

Тони весело рассмеялся.

\- Ты отлично выглядишь. Правда я не уверен, что мне это нравится.

\- Почему?

\- Ты выглядишь как взрослый. Я не в восторге.

\- Не в восторге от того, что я выгляжу как взрослый?

\- Неа. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты навсегда остался ребенком. 

\- Я, конечно, в курсе, что меня зовут Питер, но я вообще-то не Питер _Пэн_. 

\- Да, но могу же я помечтать. 

[Сцена]

Тони схватил свою собственную стопку одежды, направляясь к шторе.

\- Ну ладно. Моя очередь. Полагаю, я, наконец-то, познаю радость Конверсов. 

\- Вы полюбите их! Эй, вы можете надеть их как-нибудь в другой раз, и тогда мы будем сочетаться! 

\- Ох, я только об этом и мечтал, Пит.

[Сцена]

Тони вышел из-за шторы, запрятав руки в карманы своих черных узких джинс. Его AC/DC футболка была выправлена, а Конверсы некрепко завязаны. Как так получилось, что даже в самой простой одежде он выглядит настолько утонченно?

Глаза Питера загорелись. 

\- Вы выглядите так же, как я!

\- Что, правда?

\- Ага! – он протянул руки и зарылся пальцами в волосы Тони, копируя недавнее действие мужчины. – Вот теперь мы _оба_ растрепаны. 

Тони буквально силой одернул руку, которой инстинктивно потянулся поправить прическу.

\- Ты так сильно хочешь, чтобы мы выглядели как близнецы, а?

\- Я, _правда_ , похож на вас.

\- Немного.

\- Если верить новостям, то очень много. 

\- Не стоит так сильно обращать на это внимание, мелкий. Иначе у тебя случится размягчение мозгов. 

Питер только закатил глаза, снова возвращая свое внимание на камеру.

\- И на этой радостной ноте мы приступаем к веселью! Надо же проверить, насколько хорошую работу мы проделали!

\- Ненавижу эту часть.

Питер только кивнул.

\- Мистер Старк ненавидит эту часть. 

[Сцена]

Теперь Питер и Тони шли через огромный гараж. На заднем плане можно было заметить длинную череду дорогущих автомобилей. Питер взволнованно подпрыгивал, из-за чего камера в его руках постоянно тряслась, в то время как Тони был заметно напряжен. 

\- Мы собираемся выйти на улицу и специально попасться на глаза папарацци, чтобы посмотреть, какие будут заголовки у завтрашних газет.

Тони нервно сглотнул.

\- Это была его идея.

\- Это отличная идея!

\- Какой нормальный человек захочет, чтобы его засняли папарацци, Питер?

\- Эм, мы?

\- Поправочка: ты.

\- Нет. Вы согласились на это. 

\- Я согласился, потому что знал, что стоит мне отвернуться, и ты сбежишь туда один.

Питер протянул руку и вцепился в рукав Тони. Такой простой и привычный жест, говорящий лучше всяких слов.

\- Мы просто сходим поужинать. Все будет хорошо, - он чуть усилил хватку. – Будет весело. Мы повеселимся.

Их взгляды встретились. Пару мгновений спустя Тони заметно расслабился.

\- Ладно, ребенок. Мы повеселимся. 

\- Ура!

[Сцена]

Тони и Питер снова сидели на диване в лаборатории. Очевидно, запись делалась уже на следующий день, поскольку оба они были в своей привычной одежде. На Тони была изящная сорочка, воротник которой был расстегнут, а рукава закатаны до локтей. Питер же был одет в темный свитшот с изображением мячика на краю изогнутой линии. Рисунок венчала надпись _У меня есть потенциал_. 

На этот раз Питер начал без приветствия.

\- У меня есть статьи!

\- Он очень взволнован.

\- Так и есть, - кивнул Питер. 

Губы Тони искривились в улыбке. 

\- Ладно, мелкий. Показывай давай, пока ты тут не взорвался от нетерпения.

Питер поспешно вытащил свой телефон.

\- Они все такие классные. Вот тут написано: «Тони Старк, Следуя Примеру Своего Протеже, Появился На Ужине В Остроумной Футболке». 

\- Миленько. Ты уже зарекомендовал себя ребенком, который носит глупые футболки. Они - часть тебя. 

\- А теперь они стали частью _вас_.

\- Если ты думаешь, что я еще хоть раз в жизни надену одну из этих футболок…

\- Вы ее наденете, если я попрошу.

\- Ты слишком сильно надеешься на свою силу убеждения.

\- Она еще ни разу меня не подводила.

[Сцена]

\- О, а этот обо мне, - Питер поерзал. – "Питер Паркер выглядит очень изысканно в замшевой куртке, в которой он появился на ужине в Нью-Йорк Сити со своим псевдо-отцом Тони Старком." 

Тони лающе рассмеялся.

\- _Псевдо_ -отцом?

\- Вы так это сказали, словно это я написал статью. 

\- Ты мог бы.

\- И зачем бы я стал писать статью о самом себе?

\- Социальные сети сделали ваше поколение крайне самовлюбленным.

\- Вы себя-то _видели_?

\- Эй!...

[Сцена]

\- А вот этот из Daily Mail.

\- Ты _не_ будешь читать заголовок из Daily Mail.

\- Он забавный.

\- Ну разумеется. 

\- Тут написано, - Питер кинул на своего наставника предупреждающий взгляд, призывая его сохранять молчание, - «У Тони Появилась Его Маленькая Копия: Миллиардер Вывел Свою Тень На Ужин В Нью-Йорк Сити».

\- Почему они все так акцентируют внимание на том, что это был ужин в Нью-Йорке, а?

\- Наверное, это очень важная информация. 

[Сцена]

\- Ну и каково общее мнение, Пит?

\- Людям понравилось. Они думают, что мы милые. И хотят, чтобы мы почаще появлялись на публике. 

\- Категорическое «нет» на счет последнего.

\- Ну да, ну да. Мы все знаем о вашем твердом намерении запереть меня в Башне и никогда не выпускать. 

\- Я люблю контролировать происходящее.

\- Вы любите контролировать. Точка.

\- Именно так, малявка, - подмигнул ему Тони.

Питеру потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, на что именно намекал Тони. Когда до него, наконец, дошло, он громко пискнул и толкнул его в плечо.

\- Нет! Это было последнее наше видео, мистер Старк!

[Сцена]

\- Спасибо за просмотр! Если вам понравилось это видео, вы можете кликнуть на палец вверх, чтобы поставить нам лайк. А если хотите увидеть еще больше нас, развлекающих… вас, то вы можете подписаться, чтобы получать уведомления каждый раз, как мы выкладываем новое видео!

\- А что будет дальше, Пит? – спросил Тони, легонько тыкая его в бок. 

\- Это сюрприз.

\- Ну, хоть намекни им.

\- Хмм. Ну ладно, это как-то связано с книгами? Вроде того. Это касается книг. Вдохновлено книгами.

\- Загадочно, - Тони насмешливо салютовал в камеру. – Ну, до скорого.

\- Пока! – помахал рукой Питер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Образ Питера: https://www.dailymail.co.uk/tvshowbiz/article-4641612/Tom-Holland-looks-suave-suede-jacket-NYC-chat.html  
> Футболка Тони №1: https://www.amazon.com/Funny-Eat-Sleep-Science-T-Shirt/dp/B076LTN1B9/ref=sr_1_10?ie=UTF8&qid=1538704285&sr=8-10&keywords=eat%2Bsleep%2Bscience&th=1  
> Футболка Тони №2: https://www.amazon.com/Nikola-t-shirt-Edison-Energy-SCREENPRINTED/dp/B076VXC2LH/ref=cts_ap_1_vtp


	4. Есть Ли В Вас Дух Факультета? (Тони & Питер Сортируются В Хогвартс!)

Питер как обычно расположился справа от Тони на диване в лаборатории. Очевидно, они решили сделать ее основной локацией для съемок. 

\- Привет, ребята! – помахал в камеру Питер. – В общем, спасибо за ваши комментарии к последнему видео! Когда я монтировал его, я не был уверен, что вам понравится, так что нам было очень приятно узнать, что вы посчитали его хорошим!

\- Я с самого начала знал, что оно будет хорошим. Я же тебе говорил.

\- Да, но вам _полагается_ любить то, что я делаю. 

\- С чего бы это?

\- Это входит в ваши должностные обязанности. 

Тони только закатил глаза, но не стал спорить. 

\- Так, ну, в общем, сегодня мы тут кое-что празднуем! – Питер показал на Тони. – В эту пятницу мистер Старк впервые закончил чтение всех книг о Гарри Поттере! И все выходные мы провели за просмотром фильмов. Так что теперь мы собираемся пройти распределение на факультеты Хогвартса!

\- Хотя мы и так уже знаем свои факультеты.

\- Мы _думаем_ , что знаем. 

\- Разве это, по сути, не то же самое?

Питер скривился.

\- Не надо все усложнять. 

[Сцена]

В кадре появился ноутбук, одной половиной стоящий на колене Тони, а другой – на колене Питера. В правом углу видео добавилась проекция экрана, чтобы зрители могли увидеть то же самое, что сейчас видели Тони и Питер.

\- Итак, я первый! – улыбнулся Питер.   
Он кликнул на кнопку, чтобы начать тест. На экране появился первый вопрос, который Питер поспешил прочитать вслух:

\- Луна или звезды? – он на секунду задумался, после чего кликнул на _звезды_. – Я люблю звезды. А термоядерный синтез это реально круто.

Тони только с любовью покачал головой.

Появился следующий вопрос, написанный обычным белым шрифтом. 

\- Что вы хотите изучать в Хогвартсе больше всего? – Питер пролистал список ответов. – Ооо! Уход за магическими существами. И не только потому, что я люблю Хагрида. 

\- Он _обожает_ Хагрида, - пояснил Тони, глядя прямо в камеру.

\- Это так! Он самый классный персонаж, - Питер перешел на следующую страницу. – Вы стоите перед магглом, который заявляет, что знает, что вы ведьма или волшебник. Ваши действия?

\- И правда, Питер, - Тони скрестил руки на груди, - что ты скажешь, если кто-то будет утверждать, что знает о тебе какой-то секрет, который ты не должен никому открывать? Я заинтригован. 

Питер кинул на него нечитаемый взгляд.

\- Я, хм, я думаю, что выберу первый вариант. Спрошу, с чего он это взял.

\- Хороший выбор.

\- Спасибо, - сухо ответил Питер, переходя к следующему вопросу. – Перед вами стоят четыре кубка. Что вы выпьете? Бурлящую, покрытую пеной серебристую жидкость, которая сверкает, словно состоит из драгоценных камней? Спокойный, густой, ярко лиловый напиток с заманчивым ароматом шоколада и слив? Золотистую жидкость, такую яркую, что от взгляда на нее мгновенно начинают слезиться глаза, а по комнате пляшут солнечные зайчики? Или загадочную, иссиня-черную субстанцию, которая переливается, словно чернила и испускает пары, от которых у вас начинаются странные видения?

\- Ничего из этого. Ты не будешь пить из странных кубков, Питер.

\- Такого варианта тут нет.

\- А должен быть. И называться _здравый смысл_. 

\- Шшш. Я думаю, - несколько секунд Питер задумчиво жевал губу, после чего сделал выбор. – Мне нравится золотой напиток. 

\- Почему?

\- Не знаю. Звучит заманчиво. К тому же остальные какие-то неаппетитные.

\- Они _все_ должны быть неаппетитными для тебя, парень.

\- Мы уже это обсуждали! Это гипотетическая ситуация!

\- Гипотетическая ситуация не дает тебе право вести себя как идиот, Питер!

\- Как раз таки дает!

\- Нет, не да…

[Сцена]

\- Если бы вас приняли в Хогвартс, какое животное вы бы взяли с собой? – Питер пролистал длинный список вариантов. – Думаю, кота. Рыжего кота? Они мне нравятся. Миленькие.

Тони едва заметно улыбнулся.

\- Рыжий кот тебе подошел бы.

\- Правда? – Когда Тони снисходительно кивнул, Питер выбрал _рыжий кот_ и перешел к следующему вопросу. – Вы хотите, чтобы потомки вас запомнили как: Мудрого, Хорошего, Великого или Смелого?

\- Вау. Я прямо даже задаюсь вопросом, к какому факультету какой вариант относится. Вот вообще не догадаться, не так ли, Пит?

\- Вы такой циничный, - Питер кликнул на _Хорошего_. – Другие варианты даже не рассматриваются.

\- Неудивительно, учитывая, что мы оба знаем, на каком факультете ты окажешься. 

Питер закатил глаза и прочитал следующий вопрос.

\- Вы бы предпочли, чтобы вам завидовали, подражали, доверяли, восхваляли, любили или боялись? – он замешкался. – Я не знаю, хочу ли я, чтобы меня любили, или чтобы мне доверяли.

Тони что-то уклончиво промычал.

\- Я думаю, что выберу доверие. Любить кого-то хорошо, но доверять намного лучше. Это как-то глубже, понимаете? – пояснил Питер.

\- Я понимаю.

[Сцена]

Экран загорелся ярко желтым цветом. Прямо по центру появились огромная надпись Хаффлпафф. 

\- Ну, сработало, - рассмеялся Тони.

Питер перевел взгляд в камеру.

\- Первое, что сделал мистер Старк, когда узнал о факультетах, это заявил, что я самый настоящий хаффлпафец.

\- Так и есть, - Тони слегка повернул компьютер к себе и громко прочитал: - Черты хаффлпаффца: преданность, терпение, трудолюбие и искренность. Да ладно, мелкий. Это же ты во всей красе. 

Питер очаровательно улыбнулся.

\- Ну, зато у меня есть профессор Стебль, Тонкс и Седрик Диггори. Так что мой факультет очень даже хорош.

Тони потрепал его по волосам.

\- Почти так же хорош, как ты.

[Сцена]

\- Теперь я должен получить мою палочку, - Питер включил новый тест. – Чтобы убедиться, что мы с вами подобрали идеальную палочку, очень важно отвечать на все вопросы предельно честно. Для начала, как бы вы описали себя: среднего роста, невысокий или высокий?

Питер уверенно сдвинул мышку к варианту _среднего роста_ , но голос Тони остановил его.

\- Неа. Невысокий. Ты должен быть честным, Питер. Этого требует тест.

\- Я не невысокий.

\- Невысокий.

\- Неправда!

\- Низкорослый?

\- А вот это было обидно.

Тони протянул руку и кликнул _невысокий_ до того, как Питер успел помешать ему.

\- Ах, ну вот. Следующий вопрос, ребенок. Прочитай его для наших зрителей, громко и выразительно.

\- Вы хуже всех, - и все же Питер послушно прочитал следующий вопрос. – А ваши глаза? – он крутил колесико, пока не нашел вариант _карие_. – Самый скучный цвет глаз на планете.

\- Эй. У меня вообще-то тоже карие, ты в курсе?

Питер приторно ему улыбнулся.

\- Ох, не переживайте, мистер Старк. Я в курсе. 

\- Ах ты маленький заср…

[Сцена]

\- День твоего рождения выпадает на четное число или нечетное?

Питер выбрал _четное число_.

Сидящий рядом с ним Тони растопырил пальцы на обеих руках.

\- Десятое августа.

Питер вскинул на него взгляд.

\- Ага!

\- Ты так это сказал, словно ты удивлен, что я помню это, Пит.

\- Не знаю. Наверное, удивлен.

\- Вау, - Тони приложил руку к сердцу. – Я поражен. Ты, правда, так плохо обо мне думаешь?

Питер хихикнул и поспешил перейти к следующему вопросу.

\- Больше всего вы гордитесь своей добротой, оптимизмом, решительностью, стойкостью, воображением, интеллектом или оригинальностью?

Тони поморщился.

\- Ну, тебе подходит абсолютно любой вариант. Удачи с выбором, малявка.

Питер чуть наклонился, прижимаясь к его боку. Был в этом движении какой-то скрытый смысл.

\- Я думаю, ну, думаю моя доброта, возможно? Я просто… мои тетя и дядя растили меня в первую очередь добрым человеком, а потом уже все остальное, понимаете? Так что… Я, вроде как, горжусь этим.

Тони похлопал его по руке. 

\- Это хороший выбор.

[Сцена]

\- Вы путешествуете по пустынной дороге и натыкаетесь на перекресток. Куда вы пойдете: налево к морю, вперед в лес или направо к замку? – Питер задумался, постукивая пальцем по кромке ноутбука. – Я бы пошел к океану.

\- Почему?

\- Просто мне нравится океан, - ответил Питер, уже просматривая следующий вопрос. Он сглотнул. – Больше всего вы боитесь огня, темноты, одиночества, замкнутых пространств или высоты?

Тони едва заметно кивнул, словно уже догадался, какой будет ответ. А затем слегка вздрогнул, когда Питер робко нажал на _одиночество_.

\- Я думал, что ты выберешь замкнутые пространства.

Питер покачал головой, не поднимая взгляда с колен.

\- Я боюсь, что люди оставят меня в полном одиночестве, - пробормотал он.

Тони моргнул. Его рука дернулась к Питеру, но мгновение спустя поникла. Наконец, он натянуто улыбнулся и подтолкнул подростка плечом.

\- Хорошо, что ты мне всегда нужен, а? Кого бы еще я заставил готовить мне кофе?

Питер улыбнулся, а глаза его посветлели.

\- Ага, ну, _вы-то_ без меня беспомощны. 

Тони даже не стал огрызаться на шутку, выставившую его в дурном свете. 

[Сцена]

\- Какой артефакт вы достанете из магического сундука? – Питер начал перечислять предметы, загибая пальцы. – Декоративное зеркальце, пыльная бутылка, золотой ключ, серебряный кинжал, перевязанный свиток, сверкающий драгоценный камень или черную перчатку?

\- Большой выбор.

Питер, казалось, даже не колебался.

\- Свиток. Потому что с остальными, как бы, ничего не понятно, а в свитке наверняка что-то написано.

На экране появилось изображение палочки с описанием: _Акация, волос единорога, 10 дюймов. Умеренной гибкости._

Тони ткнул Питера в бок.

\- И что все это значит?

\- Хм, - он перешел к более детальному описанию, пробежался взглядом и суммировал: - Палочки из акации коварные и очень чувствительные. Волос единорога подходит только для правильной магии, и такие палочки очень трудно склонить к Темным Искусствам. А еще они очень преданны своим владельцам. Гибкость показывает, насколько легко изменить природу палочки.

\- Очень сложно.

\- Люди очень серьезно относятся к Гарри Поттеру, мистер Старк.

\- О, поверь мне, Пит, я знаю.

[Сцена]

\- А теперь мы узнаем, какой у меня Патронус! - Питер прямо светился от воодушевления.

\- Это его любимая часть, - театрально прошептал Тони.

\- Это моя любимая часть! – он схватил пару наушников. – Здесь предполагает эффект погружения, поэтому Поттермор советует надевать наушники. Так что я буду слушать, а вы, ребята, будете смотреть.

\- Ну, прямо очень увлекательное зрелище, Питер.

\- Скорее ваше лицо – увлекательное зрелище.

\- Я, конечно, знаю, что ты пытался меня оскорбить, но ты буквально только что сделал мне комплимент.

Питер только сердито фыркнул и приступил к тесту.

В верху экрана всплыла цитата: _Патронус - это такая положительная сила, проекция всех тех чувств, которыми кормятся дементоры: надежды, счастья, жажды жизни._

Губы Питера расползлись в улыбке.   
Тони смотрел на его лицо со странной   
сосредоточенностью в глазах. Словно Питер – загадка, которую он пытался разгадать. 

На экране появились первые слова.

_Солнце, Ветер, Дождь_

Питер выбрал _Солнце_.

_Тепло, Холод_

Он поморщился и, не раздумывая, ткнул на _Тепло_. Он неосознанно задрожал, и Тони успокаивающе погладил его по плечу.

_Над, Под, Вокруг_

Он тотчас же выбрал _Под_. У Тони вырвался какой-то неразборчивый звук, больше похожий на задумчивое «Хммм». 

_Говорить, Молчать_

Питер кликнул на _Говорить_. В глазах Тони вспыхнула гордость.

_Разум, Сердце, Дух_

Питер, не сомневаясь, выбрал _Сердце._

По экрану пробежал призрачный кот. Сбоку от изображения появилась надпись _Черный и Белый Кот._

Питер снял наушники.

\- А музыка тут реально классная.

Тони слабо рассмеялся.

\- И что же говорит о тебе твой Патронус?

\- Хм, я не думаю, что он что-то говорит. Он просто есть.

\- В таком случае, что мешает им, к примеру, просто выдавать тебе случайное животное вне зависимости от твоих ответов?

\- Поттермор никогда бы не поступил так! – ахнул Питер, словно Тони предположил что-то равнозначное государственной измене.

Он только покачал головой.

\- Твоя слепая вера продолжает одновременно поражать и пугать меня. 

[Сцена]

\- У меня остался еще один тест, а потом ваша очередь.

\- И что же это?

\- Мой факультет в Ильверморни. 

\- Что-что?

\- Мой факультет в Ильверморни. Это школа волшебства в Америке. Мы бы пошли туда, если бы получили наши письма.

\- То есть, если бы магия существовала, ты хочешь сказать.

Питер легонько толкнул его.

\- Ну хватит!

Тони примирительно вскинул руки.

\- Окей-окей. Если бы мы получили наши письма

Питер улыбнулся его капитуляции. 

[Сцена]

Тест был примерно такой же, как и для Хогвартса. Питер в очередной раз читал вслух каждый вопрос.

\- Вы предпочитаете помнить или переживать? – Тони обыденно поправил воротничок футболки Питера, пока тот размышлял над вопросом. Подросток даже не отреагировал. – Наверное, переживать. 

Тони кивнул, отодвигаясь.

\- Живи мгновением. 

\- Именно, - появилась следующая страница. – Родственная душа: существует где-то далеко, иллюзия, духовный близнец или сильный там, где я слаб, и слаб там, где я силен.

\- Ты веришь в родственные души, парень?

\- Наверное, - в голосе Питера звучала слабая надежда. Он неуверенно выбрал _существует где-то далеко_. – По крайней мере, я хотел бы в них верить. 

Что-то в глазах Тони, казалось, надломилось. 

[Сцена]

\- Мои принципы: победа ценой больших усилий, кто я есть, постоянное развитие или маленький, но сильный. 

\- Интересно, что они подразумевают под принципами.

\- То, во что вы верите, мистер Старк.

\- Вау, Пит. Спасибо. Я бы сам ни за что в жизни не догадался.

\- Ну, всегда пожалуйста. 

Тони хихикнул. Питер кликнул на вариант _кто я есть_ и перешел к следующему вопросу. 

\- Подумайте о вопросе, который вы бы хотели задать человеку, всезнающему существу или устройству. Какой из перечисленных ниже ответов больше всего похож на тот, который вы бы хотели услышать?

На этот раз Питер дольше всего думал над ответом. Тони терпеливо следил за ним. 

В конце концов, Питер неуверенно нажал на кнопку _ты_.

Тони не стал спрашивать, что это был за вопрос. 

[Сцена]

\- Что бы вы выбрали: Способность изменить один день в будущем, способность изменить один день в прошлом, способность сделать одного человека неуязвимым, способность воскресить одного человека, способность исцелить одну болезнь во всем мире, способность уничтожить одну черту во всех людях, способность знать ответы на все вопросы?

Питер перевел взгляд на Тони. Что-то в языке его тела говорило о том, что он ищет разрешения. Когда он не нашел то, что искал, он уточнил:

\- Можно я побуду эгоистом?

Тони открыл было рот, но мгновение спустя закрыл. Наконец, он мягко произнес:

\- Да, ребенок. Иногда можно. 

Питер перевел курсор с _способность исцелить одну болезнь во всем мире_ на _способность воскресить одного человека_ и кликнул. 

[Сцена]

Последние вопросы пролетели намного быстрее. Наконец, на экране вспыхнуло ярко красное полотно.

_ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ НА ФАКУЛЬТЕТ ПАКВАДЖИ_

У Тони вырвался возмущенный смешок.

\- _Какой_ факультет?

\- Эм, Пакваджи?

\- Какое жуткое название. Готов поспорить, над этими детишками постоянно издеваются.

\- Эээ, - Питер только пожал плечами и прочитал краткое описание. – Назван так Джеймсом Стюардом, в честь свирепого независимого магического существа, называемого Пакваджи. Факультет Пакваджи олицетворяет сердце волшебника или ведьмы. Так же тут говорится, что на Пакваджи часто учатся целители. 

\- Джеймса Стюарда следовало бы уволить за это. 

\- Вас и правда волнуют названия, не так ли, мистер Старк?

\- Это _Пакваджи_ , парень. Как так вышло, что тебя оно _не_ волнует?

[Сцена]

\- А теперь очередь мистера Старка! – Питер развернул ноутбук к мужчине. – К вашему сведению, я надеюсь, что вы окажетесь в Пакваджи.

Тони громко рассмеялся.

\- Это жестоко.

[Сцена]

\- Давайте в том же порядке, что и я.

Тони кивнул. Появился первый вопрос Сортирующей шляпы. Получив от Питера шлепок по плечу, он вздохнул и послушно прочитал первый вопрос вслух.

\- Луна или звезды?

Питер взволнованно подпрыгнул.

\- И что вы выберете?

\- Луна, - без промедления ответил Тони.

\- Почему?

На лице Тони промелькнула тень. Она исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась.

\- Не фанат звезд, вот и все.

[Сцена]

\- Раз в столетие цветет Куст-Трепетун, чей аромат постоянно меняется, чтобы привлечь неосторожного путника, - Тони на секунду прервался, чтобы посмеяться над описанием. – Чтобы завлечь вас, он должен пахнуть: горящими дровами, морем, свежим пергаментом или домом?

Питер внимательно изучал его, словно интересную книгу. Даже если Тони и заметил, казалось, это совершенно его не беспокоило. 

Поразмышляв пару секунд, он пожал плечами.

\- Полагаю, домом. 

\- А чем пахнет дом?

Тони на мгновение засомневался, но затем широким жестом показал вокруг.

\- Наверное, лабораторией. 

Что-то в том, как он сказал это, подсказывало, что это была ложь.

[Сцена]

\- Если бы вас приняли в Хогвартс, какое животное вы бы взяли с собой?

Питер подпрыгнул.

\- Ой! У нас одинаковые вопросы!

Тони улыбнулся уголком губ.

\- И правда. Я тоже выберу кота. Хотя я думаю, что мне больше нравится черный.

\- Они могли бы быть друзьями!

\- Наши коты?

\- Ну да!

На мгновение казалось, что Тони снова собирается напомнить, что _Хогвартс не существует_. Но затем он просто пожал плечами. 

\- Им бы пришлось стать друзьями. Ты постоянно торчишь рядом со мной.

\- Вам это нравится.

\- Никогда не утверждал обратное, - он перешел к следующему вопросу. – С чем из нижеперечисленного вам труднее всего справиться: с голодом, с холодом, с одиночеством, со скукой или с пренебрежением?

\- Я ненавижу холод.

Тони рассмеялся.

\- Я знаю, мелкий. Я тоже, - он стремительно кликнул на _пренебрежение_ , словно это помогло бы скрыть его выбор. – Даже не спрашивай.

\- Это из-за вашего отц…

\- _Питер._

\- Ага. Точно. Не спрашивать. Понял.

Тони кивнул и поспешно сменил тему.

\- Следующий вопрос. Что вы хотите изучать в Хогвартсе больше всего?

Он пролистал все варианты и ухмыльнулся, добравшись до последнего. _Каждый раздел магии какой только смогу._

\- Видишь, Питер? Зачем выбирать что-то одно?

Подросток только закатил глаза.

\- Это слишком уклончивый ответ.

\- Нет, это _правильный_ ответ.

\- Вау. Интересно, на каком же факультете окажетесь вы, - пробормотал Питер себе под нос. 

[Сцена]

\- Как бы вы хотели, чтобы люди реагировали, услышав ваше имя после вашей смерти? - Питер напрягся, услышав этот вопрос. Тони, не сводя взгляда с экрана, протянул руку и сжал его запястье. – Скучали по вам, но улыбались? Просили рассказать больше историй о ваших приключениях? С восхищением вспоминали о ваших достижениях? Или Мне плевать что люди будут думать обо мне после моей смерти; главное, что они думают обо мне, пока я жив?

Питер неотрывно смотрел на свои колени. Тони медленно отвел взгляд от ноутбука и внимательно посмотрел на его лицо. 

\- Думаю, я бы хотел, чтобы ты помнил меня. И улыбался. Да, определенно улыбался.

Питер зло зажмурился.

\- Ну а я не хочу этого.

\- Вау. Я не знал, что был _настолько_ плохим наставником. Прости, малыш.

[Сцена]

Освещение в комнате слегка изменилось. Волосы Питера были уложены по-другому, а рукава Тони закатаны, хотя до этого они были плотно застегнуты вокруг запястий. Очевидно, между сценами прошел значительный промежуток времени. Однако они продолжили, словно никакого перерыва и не было. 

\- Один из ваших одноклассников жульничал на экзамене, используя Самозаполняющее Перо. После этого он попал на первое место в списке самых умных учеников на уроке Чар, сдвинув вас на второе место. Профессор Флитвик подозревает, что здесь что-то не чисто. Он подзывает вас к себе после урока и спрашивает, использовал ваш одноклассник запрещенное перо или нет. Что вы сделаете? – Тони даже не взглянул на ответы, размышляя вслух: - Я бы сдал его. Без вопросов. Да ладно.

Он выбрал _рассказал бы Профессору Флитвику правду. Если ваш одноклассник выигрывает только с помощью жульничества, он заслуживает того, чтобы его раскрыли. К тому же, поскольку вы учитесь на одном факультете, все очки, которые ваш факультет потеряет, вы сможете вернуть, снова поднявшись на первое место._

Питер закатил глаза.

\- А вы жестоки.

\- Прости, а ты бы _не_ сдал его?

\- Не знаю. Зависит от обстоятельств.

\- Я тебе не верю, - он перешел к следующему вопросу. _Орел или решка?_

Он не стал читать вслух. Вместо этого, он сразу же кликнул на ответ.

\- Орел.

Экран залило ярко-синим цветом. _РЭЙВЕНКЛО_. 

Тони самодовольно откинулся на спинку.

\- Видишь? Рэйвенкло: эрудированный, мудрый, наблюдательный, остроумный и особенный. Я же тебе говорил, Питер. Я _мудрый_. Даже твой чудесный Поттермор подтверждает это. 

\- Да, да. Вы с самого начала были правы. Потом позлорадствуете, - Питер открыл тест с волшебными палочками. – А сейчас, вперед.

\- Вот наглец.

[Сцена]

\- О, смотри, Питер. Они хотят узнать мой рост.

\- Надеюсь, вы выберете невысокий.

\- Неа, - Тони быстрым движением кликнул на _средний рост_.

\- У вас _не_ средний рост.

\- Средний.

\- Неправда!

\- Прости, Питер. Я тебя не слышу. Я слишком сосредоточен.

Питер раздраженно выдохнул, после чего опустил голову Тони на плечо. Через два вопроса (глаза: карие, День рождения: нечетное) Тони вскинул руку и начал играть с кудряшками, украшающими голову подростка. Действие было настолько выверенное и обыденное. Казалось, Тони даже не заметил, как начал делать это. 

\- Больше всего вы гордитесь своей добротой, оптимизмом, решительностью, стойкостью, воображением, интеллектом или оригинальностью?

\- У меня был такой же вопрос!

\- Я думаю, что здесь все вопросы одинаковые, мелкий.

После секундного замешательства, он кликнул на _стойкость_. Питер выпятил подбородок. Тони принял это движение за невысказанный вопрос.

\- Этот мир постоянно пытается меня убить. Пока что ни у кого не получилось. Полагаю, я могу этим гордиться.

[Сцена]

\- О, вопрос с перекрестком, морем, лесом и замком.

Тони выбрал _налево к морю_. 

Питер хмыкнул.

\- Вам нравится океан?

\- Нет, - Тони щелкнул языком на «т». – Но я пойду туда же, куда и ты, парень. Кто-то же должен спасти тебя от утопления. 

\- Я умею плавать!

\- Не очень хорошо.

\- Но _умею_ же.

\- Хммм, - он откинул прядь волос со лба Питера, и подросток тотчас же затих. – Теперь у меня вопрос про страх.

Питер заметно заинтересовался.

\- И что вы выберете?

Тони скованно кликнул на _одиночество_. 

\- То же самое, что и ты, - с легкой хрипотцой сказал он. 

\- О.

Тони прочистил горло и перешел дальше.

\- Как ты думаешь, Пит, какой артефакт я выберу?

\- Вы должны сами отвечать на вопросы.

\- О, я отвечу. Мне просто интересно, что ты _думаешь_. 

Питер пожал плечами, сильнее прижимаясь щекой к плечу наставника.

\- Свиток?

\- Золотой ключ.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что он может впустить тебя куда-то. Или, что иногда намного важнее,   
_выпустить_.

\- Ха. Умно.

\- Ну, не зря же меня называют гением.

[Сцена]

_Лавровое дерево с волосом единорога, 12 ¼ дюйма, упругая._

\- У нас обоих волосы единорога!

Тони улыбнулся, глядя на восторг Питера.

\- Так и есть, - он указал на экран. – Итак, скажи мне, Питер. Что моя палочка говорит обо мне?

Питер прищурился. Ему, вероятно, было бы удобнее прочитать, если бы он поднял голову с плеча Тони, но, казалось, он совсем не горел желанием сделать это в ближайшем будущем. 

\- Ох, палочки из лаврового дерева, как правило, очень благородны, чаще всего они выбирают людей, которые ищут славы. Они не терпят лени, но они по настоящему преданны своим владельцам, если те не сидят без дела. 

\- А что же значит длина? – снисходительно уточнил Тони. Питер, казалось, даже не заметил этого.

\- Короткие палочки означают, что их владельцу не хватает какой-то черты характера.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

\- А моя палочка разве не длиннее, чем твоя?

Питер впился в него сердитым взглядом, хоть Тони и не мог увидеть этого.

\- _Да_.

\- Интересно, что же _это_ значит.

\- Ой, заткнитесь. 

[Сцена]

Когда Тони взял в руки наушники, Питер нехотя отодвинулся от него.

\- Так, теперь я получу свое случайно выбранное духовное животное, верно?

\- Это не случайный выбор.

\- Ага. Конечно нет, - он приступил к тесту. – Теперь тшшш. У меня тут _эффект погружения_.

Появился первый перечень слов. Они отличались от слов Питера.

_Сон, Открытие, Танец_

Тони почти мгновенно кликнул на _Открытие_.

Тепло, Холод

 _Тепло_. Так же, как и Питер.

_Камень, Дерево, Земля_

На этот раз он на мгновение замялся. А затем, едва заметно пожав плечами, выбрал _Камень_.

_Всегда, Иногда_

Он пару секунд обводил мышкой вокруг _Всегда_ , прежде чем кликнуть на слово.

_Утешение, Совет, Впечатление_

Рука, до этого спокойно лежавшая на колене Питера, чуть сжалась. _Утешение_. 

Серебристая лиса запрыгала по экрану. Тони снял наушники и бросил их куда-то за пределы кадра.

\- О, смотри. Мое совершенно-не-случайное животное – лиса.

\- Это хорошее животное.

\- Что-то подсказывает мне, что ты сказал бы это про любое животное, что я получил бы.

\- Нет, не сказал бы.

В голосе Питера не было уверенности. Тони тихонько хихикнул.

[Сцена]

\- Последний тест, и мы, наконец-то, сможет отпустить несчастных людей, что смотрят это, - Тони указал на камеру. – Я надеюсь, что все вы хоть на минуту задумались о том, сколько времени вы потратили, глядя, как мы тут отвечаем на вопросы.

Питер закатил глаза.

\- Вперед, мистер Старк. Давайте, наконец, убедимся, что вы будете учиться в Пакваджи, и закончим на этом.

\- Я _не_ буду учиться в Паквад…

[Сцена]

\- Что вы предпочитаете? Заговор или исследование? – Тони состроил гримасу. – Исследование. Заговор звучит как-то зло. 

Питер захихикал.

\- Это и _есть_ злое слово, разве нет?

\- Определенно, - он перешел к следующему вопросу. – Если бы вы могли избавиться от одного чувства, это было бы: боль, страх, сожаление или смущение?

Питер сильнее прижался Тони под бок.

\- А есть там вариант _все вышеперечисленное_?

Что-то трогательное промелькнуло в выражении лица мужчины. 

\- Неа.

Он кликнул на _сожаление_. Питер не спрашивал почему. По его лицу можно было предположить, что он уже знал ответ.

\- О, снова этот, - Тони кивком головы указал на экран. - Подумайте о вопросе, который вы бы хотели задать человеку, всезнающему существу или устройству. Какой из перечисленных ниже ответов больше всего похож на тот, который вы бы хотели услышать?

Питер оживился. Тони думал над ответом в два раза меньше, чем подросток. Он мгновение раздумывал над простым _да_ , но в итоге выбрал _вне всяких сомнений_. 

\- О, а теперь у нас принципы, - Тони закатил глаза. – Полагаю, я остановлюсь на маленьком, но сильном.

Питер потянулся, когда появился следующий вопрос. Они уже довольно давно сидели на одном месте. 

\- Какую способность вы бы выбрали?

Тони лениво показал ответы, не произнося вслух то, что уже было сказано ранее.

Он слегка поерзал, переводя взгляд на Питера. А затем, мгновение спустя, подвел курсор на _способность сделать одного человека неуязвимым_.

Голова Питера снова опустилась на плечо Тони.

\- Похоже, что мы оба немного эгоистичны в этом вопросе.

\- Как я говорил малыш, иногда можно побыть эгоистом. 

[Сцена]

Экран снова зажегся красным. Вдоль него протянулось слово. Тони застонал, а Питер радостно захлопал в ладоши.

 _ПАКВАДЖИ_.

\- Ой, мистер Старк! Мы с вами на одном факультете!

\- Не могу поверить, что после всего этого дерьма, я оказался на самом худшем факультете на планете.

\- Я не думаю, что он худший.

\- Худший. Я уверен в этом.

\- И _я_ думал, что магия не существует?

Тони скрипнул зубами.

\- Не существует.

\- Тогда почему же вы так расстроены? Это же все не по-настоящему.

\- Питер?

\- Ммм?

\- Заткнись.

[Сцена]

Ноутбук исчез. На груди у Питера висел желтый значок _Хаффлпафф_. У Тони был аналогичный синий _Рэйвенкло_. Он выглядел довольным.

\- Спасибо за просмотр! Если вы хотите, то можете подписаться на наш канал, и получать уведомления каждый раз, как мы выкладываем новое видео. И вы можете поставить под этим видео лайк, если вы считаете, что мы проделали хорошую работу! Или даже оставить комментарий! Мы любим комментарии. 

\- _Питер_ любит комментарии.

\- _Мы_ любим комментарии. Не слушайте его. Он все еще ворчит из-за Пакваджи.

\- Я не ворчу из-за Пак…

Питер заглушил его, громко рассмеявшись

\- Пока, ребята!


	5. Я Не Должен Лгать (Тони & Питер Проходят Тесты На Детекторе Лжи!)

Тони и Питер сидели у рабочего стола в лаборатории. Сегодня они оба были в легких футболках: Тони в серой, а Питер в синей.

\- Привет, ребята! – взгляд Питера нервно перебегал между камерой и Тони. – В комментариях к последнему видео вы были особо эмоциональны, не так ли?

\- Знаешь, Пит, когда ты говорил, что люди очень серьезно относятся к Гарри Поттеру, я не ожидал, что _настолько_ , - сухо прокомментировал Тони. 

Питер отрывисто и резко усмехнулся.

\- Именно. 

Дальше слово Тони взял, что было очень необычно: все привыкли, что это шоу Питера, а Тони просто снимается с ним за компанию.

\- Сегодня мы попробуем кое-что новое. Однако это все еще будет связано с ответами на вопросы, так что оставайтесь с нами, - он ткнул Питера в плечо. – Чем мы займемся, Пит?

Питер улыбнулся и напряжение, что было заметно с самого начала видео, казалось, испарилось.

\- Мы будем проходить тест на детекторе лжи! Сначала мы подключим к проводам меня, а потом Тони, и будем задавать друг другу разные вопросы! На каждого есть только 10 вопросов, так что нужно использовать их с умом. 

\- Я свои уже придумал, - усмехнулся Тони.

\- Это пугает. Мне начинать бояться?

\- Определенно.

[Сцена]

Тони проверял что-то за кадром. У Питера уже были присоединены провода к груди, пальцам и плечам. Он беспокойно ерзал, пытаясь разглядеть, чем там занимается его наставник. 

\- Ну ладно, - Тони снова вернулся к Питеру, - Пятница будет контролировать весь процесс. Нужно только задать контрольный вопрос, чтобы она зарегистрировала правду. Твое имя Питер Паркер?

\- Эм, кажется?

\- Кажется?

\- Да? В смысле, я ни разу в жизни не видел свое свидетельство о рождении. 

\- Ну, зато я видел, и это определенно твое имя.

\- А, ну, хорошо. Было бы стремно, если бы это было не так, - секундная пауза, после которой Питер дернулся. – Стоп, зачем вы смотрели мое свидетельство о рожд…

[Сцена]

\- Ладно, раз ты не уверен в собственном имени, попробуем по-другому. Меня зовут Тони Старк?

\- Я надеюсь.

\- _Питер…_

[Сцена]

\- Сегодня на завтрак мы ели блинчики?

Питер усмехнулся.

\- Да!

\- Бл*ть, _наконец-то_. 

[Сцена]

\- Отлично. Первый вопрос. Я буду добрым.

\- Оу. Это так мило.

\- Заткнись, - Тони окинул Питера задумчивым взглядом. – Я _множество раз_ говорил тебе, что ты должен питаться минимум три раза в день. Ты делаешь это?

\- Да.

\- Это ложь, Босс, - в голосе Пятницы почти что угадывалось веселье. 

Питер поспешил оправдаться:

\- Окей, я, ну, я не делаю этого _каждый_ день, но никто не может _постоянно_ делать что-то. В смысле, эм, я же человек, так что вы же не ожидаете, что я…

\- Питер! Ты должен есть!

\- Но я ем!

\- Этого мало!

\- Вы такой гипераопекающий.

\- То, что я хочу, чтобы ты ел – это не гиперопека. Это называется быть ответственным взросл… 

[Сцена]

\- Ты когда-нибудь напивался?

\- Нет.

\- Это правда.

Тони вскинул голову.

\- Ты когда-нибудь был под кайфом?

\- Нет.

\- И это правда.

\- Боже, Пит, тебе нужно почаще выбираться из дома.

\- Разве вы не должны радоваться этому? Ну, знаете, как нормальный человек?

\- Немножко бунтарства будет полезно для твоего развития. 

\- Вы прочитали это в той книжке для родителей.

\- Я не читаю книжки для родителей.

\- Правда? Потому что я почти уверен, что Пеппер сказала, что вы…

\- Питер? _Заткнись_.

[Сцена]

\- Ты на самом деле так сильно любишь Звездные Воины, или ты просто притворяешься, потому что они нравятся Неду?

\- Это… это нечестно, мистер Старк.

\- С чего это?

\- Нед, скорее всего, увидит это видео.

\- То, что ты так переживаешь из-за этого, только доказывает, что я знаю, каков будет ответ. 

\- В смысле… я не могу _сказать это_. 

\- Честность должна присутствовать в любых отношениях, Пит. 

Питер застонал.

\- Я… я не то чтобы не люблю их, просто я, эм, мне больше нравится Стар Тр…

Тони спешно перебил его. Его голос был переполнен теплотой и весельем.

\- Как думаешь, у тебя есть проблемы с извинениями?

\- Что?

\- Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком часто извиняешься?

\- Я..ну… - Питер едва заметно вздрогнул, заливаясь краской, - если уж на то пошло…

[Сцена]

\- Ты веришь в призраков?

Питер хихикнул.

\- Какой странный вопрос.

\- Ты смотришь очень много шоу о сверхъестественном. Мне стало любопытно.

\- Ну я… да? Типа того.

\- Питер говорит правду.

\- Типа того?

\- В смысле… я _не_ не верю в призраков. 

Тони поднял руку, пытаясь скрыть за ней улыбку.

\- То есть ты типа сверхъестественный агностик?

Питер с восторгом посмотрел на него.

\- О боже. Я сверхъестественный агностик. 

[Сцена]

\- У тебя уже был первый поцелуй?

\- Я, хм, - Питер закусил губу, опуская взгляд на колени, - д-да. Был.

\- Это правда.

Тони от изумления дернулся.

\- Правда? Когда? Почему ты не рассказал мне?

\- Потому что это не совсем то, чем я хотел бы делиться, мистер Старк. 

\- То есть, мы уже были знакомы, когда это случилось? Это произошло недавно?

\- Это один из ваших вопросов? Они скоро закончатся.

\- Да, черт возьми. Твой первый поцелуй был после того, как мы познакомились?

\- Да.

\- Это правда.

Тони был вне себя от радости. Он даже не пытался это скрыть. 

\- Ты непременно расскажешь мне об этом позже.

\- Я непременно _не_ расскажу. 

\- Так мило, что ты считаешь, что сможешь устоять под моим напором. 

[Сцена]

Тони сжал кулаки, но затем силой заставил себя расслабиться.

\- Я твой любимый Мститель?

\- Да! Конечно!

\- Это правда, Босс.

Тони скованно кивнул, пытаясь скрыть очевидное облегчение.

\- Отлично.

\- Вы и правда так переживали из-за этого? – мягко улыбнулся Питер.

\- Нет. В смысле, мне просто было любопытно. Ты так тащишься от Тора.

\- Да, но вы же Железный Человек, самый классный герой на планете. И вы мой, эм, мой, сами знаете…

\- Наставник?

\- Угу. Наставник. Именно это слово я, хм, я и искал.

[Сцена]

\- Окей, Пит. Последний вопрос.

\- Я уже боюсь.

\- Не стоит. Испортишь результаты теста, - Тони поерзал. – Ты знаешь, что ты очень хороший ребенок?

Питер моргнул и задумался.

\- Нет? – протянул он медленно.

\- Питер говорит правду.

Лицо Тони помрачнело.

\- Ох, _Питер._

\- Я на самом деле не думаю, что я _плохой_ ребенок. Просто иногда мне кажется, что вы с Мэй преувеличиваете то, насколько я хороший, потому что вы, ну, пристрастны, понимаете?

Тони откинул прядь волос со лба Питера, качая головой.

\- Да уж. Нам с тобой нужно поработать над этим, идет? Через несколько месяцев повторим этот тест, чтобы проверить прогресс. 

Питер, робко улыбаясь, опустил взгляд. 

[Сцена]

Теперь Тони и Питер поменялись местами. Питер настраивал манжету, измеряющую давление на руке Тони. Плечи Тони были напряжены, но он не сводил взгляда с Питера, и черты его лица оставались мягкими. 

\- Ну все, - Питер откинулся на спинку, - думаю, мы закончили.

\- Круто, - Тони глубоко вздохнул. – Задай контрольный вопрос. 

\- Точно. Да. Так, вас зовут Тони Старк?

\- Да. И я в этом уверен, - он кинул на Питера выразительный взгляд, - в отличие от _некоторых_. 

\- А вы точно уверены?

\- Ради всего святого, Питер. _Да._

[Сцена]

\- Вам бы хотелось, чтобы я одевался лучше?

\- И это твой первый вопрос?

\- Ну да. Итак?

Тони хихикнул.

\- На самом деле нет. Мне нравится, как ты одеваешься. Это очаровательно.

\- Босс говорит правду.

\- Ох, ну слава богу. Потому что эти костюмы постоянно чешутся. 

\- Нет, если они тебе по размеру, Питер. 

\- Как скажете, мистер Старк.

[Сцена]

\- А вы бы разрешили мне напиться или накуриться, если бы я захотел?

Тони прищурился. 

\- Какие условия?

\- Ну, к примеру, с вами в Башне.

\- У меня могут быть проблемы с социальными службами, если я отвечу на этот вопрос?

\- Эм, может быть?

Тони рассмеялся.

\- Да, я разрешил бы. Но только под моим присмотром.

\- Мэй это понравится.

\- Смейся-смейся. Мы уже обсудили это с Мэй.

\- Стоп, вы что? 

[Сцена]

\- Вы с Пеппер когда-нибудь, эээ, занимались _чем-нибудь_ , когда я оставался у вас на ночь?

Тони стремительно поднял взгляд в потолок. Он несколько раз молча открывал и закрывал рот, прежде чем медленно протянуть каждую букву, словно он не был полностью уверен в ответе.

\- Нет. 

\- Это ложь.

Питер отшатнулся, скривив лицо.

\- Мистер _Старк_! Мерзость!

Тони рассмеялся.

\- Ты… ты уточни конкретнее. 

\- Я не хочу быть конкретнее! 

[Сцена]

\- Вы разрешите мне постричь волосы?

Тони раздраженно выдохнул.

\- Разрешу? Да. Понравится ли мне это? Нет.

\- Это правда.

\- Почему вам так нравятся мои кудри?

\- Это не вопрос, на который можно ответить «да» или «нет».

Питер театрально закатил глаза.

\- _Ладно_. 

[Сцена]

\- Вы когда-нибудь…эм, _нет_ , - Питер нерешительно закусил губу. – Вы думали хоть раз о… _ээээ_.

Тони терпеливо наблюдал за ним.

\- Ты не продумал свои вопросы?

\- Я продумал! Я просто, эм, не знаю, как сформулировать именно этот.

\- Просто спроси, Пит. Ты меня не обидишь. 

Питер нервно переплел пальцы. Тони протянул руку и успокаивающе прикоснулся к нему. 

\- Вы когда-нибудь думали о том, чтобы, эм, сходить на свидание не, ох, не с женщиной?

Черты лица Тони смягчились.

\- С мужчиной?

\- Да. Об этом.

\- Да, Пит. Я думал.

\- Это правда.

\- И вы нормально к этому относитесь?

Тони внимательно разглядывал лицо Питера, словно пытаясь найти в нем что-то.

\- Совершенно нормально.

\- И это тоже правда.

\- О. Окей. Круто. Это… круто.

 

[Сцена]

\- Вам ведь на самом деле нравится снимать эти видео?

-…да. _Немного_.

\- Босс говорит правду.

\- Я знал это!

[Сцена]

\- Этот очень серьезный. Так что и вы отнеситесь к нему серьезно.

\- Я никогда в _жизни_ не был серьезнее, Пит. 

\- Вы смеётесь надо мной.

\- Как ты можешь обвинять меня в чем-то настолько мне не свойственном. 

\- Хмм, - Питер кинул на Тони пристальный взгляд, не в нем не было недовольства. – Вы женитесь.

\- Да.

\- Это был не вопрос, а утверждение. 

Тони примирительно вскинул руки.

\- Все понял. Продолжай.

\- Вы бы перестали быть Железным Человеком, ради женитьбы на Пеппер?

Тони протяжно выдохнул и уверенно ответил:

\- Да. 

\- Это правда.

\- Вау, - Питер широко распахнул глаза, глядя на Тони. – Вы так сильно ее любите.

\- Ага. Ну, в смысле, я надеюсь, - Тони пожал плечами и мягко ткнул Питера в плечо. – Ты поймешь меня. Когда-нибудь. Когда станешь старше. 

\- Ненавижу эту фразу.

\- Когда станешь старше?

\- _Да_.

\- Она тебе еще понравится… когда станешь старше.

\- Мистер _Старк_. 

[Сцена]

\- Пришлось вычеркнуть один из моих вопросов, чтобы я смог задать этот. 

\- Ой-ой, - весь веселый настрой Тони испарился, когда он увидел, как Питер нервно поежился. – Эй, все хорошо. Можешь спросить.

\- Вы _правда_ думаете, что я хороший ребенок?

Тони невесомо похлопал Питера по руке.

\- Разумеется. Я думаю, что ты _самый лучший_ ребенок. 

\- Это правда.

Лицо Питера буквально засияло от радости. Однако он быстро взял себя в руки и отрывисто хихикнул.

\- Значит, ваша пристрастность глубоко запустила корни.

Тони только закатил глаза.

\- Ты меня замучил.

[Сцена]

\- У тебя остался последний вопрос, Пит.

\- Я знаю. Оставил напоследок.

\- Это пугает.

Питер улыбнулся, робко глядя на него.

\- Вы, ох, вы меня любите?

\- _Питер_ … - застонал Тони. 

\- Отвечайте на вопрос.

Тони только покачал головой, но его губы скривились в слабой улыбке.

\- Да, малыш. Очень люблю.

\- Это правда.

\- _Оу_. Мистер _Старк_. 

\- Не надо притворяться, что ты не знал этого, маленький засранец.

\- Но я не знал.

\- Знал.

\- Не знал!

\- Иди-ка сюда. Сейчас я нацеплю на тебя эту штуку, и мы увидим, что ты там не знал. 

Питер захихикал. 

[Сцена]

Оборудование исчезло. Между сценами Питер подвинулся к Тони поближе, перекинув свои ноги через колени Тони.

\- Итак, эм, полагаю, что это все, - Питер улыбнулся в камеру своей фирменной белозубой улыбкой. – Можете нажать на большие пальцы вверх, если вам понравилось это видео, и подписаться, если вы хотите увидеть больше нас, развлекающих… вас.

\- Ненавижу этот тег.

\- Но людям он нравится.

\- Ты уже упоминал об этом. _Постоянно_. 

Питер закатил глаза.

\- Он просто ворчит. В любом случае, спасибо за просмотр! Еще увидимся!


	6. Сон для слабаков (Тони&Питер участвуют в челлендже!)

Это видео, очевидно, снималось на телефон в режиме селфи. Питер держал сам телефон, в то время как Тони сидел рядом с ним. Оба расположились на диване в гостиной, что было очень необычно. Большинство своих видео они снимали в лаборатории.

Питер улыбнулся и мягко подтолкнул Тони плечом. Словно беззвучный сигнал.

— Привет, ребята! Сегодня мы принимаем челлендж.

Тони театрально закатил глаза.

— Ладненько.

Питер кинул на него сердитый взгляд.

— Тшш. Поддержите меня, — он снова повернулся в камеру. — Мы собираемся попытаться бодрствовать 24 часа!

— Поправочка: Питер попытается бодрствовать. Для меня это будет пустяком.

— Это самоуверенно.

— Я регулярно бодрствую _минимум_ по 48 часов, Питер.

— Да, это не очень полезно для вашего здоровья.

— Может и так. Но это _очень сильно_ поможет мне победить моего стажера в этом глупом интернет-челлендже.

— Вы неисправимы.

— Прикольное словечко.

[Сцена]

— Итак, сейчас у нас, — Питер взглянул на часы, — 8:32 утра. Мы проснулись в 8:00. Это значит, что мы не должны спать до 8:00 завтрашнего дня.

— Отличные знания элементарной математики, шкет.

— Вы всегда _такой_ зануда, — ухмыльнулся Питер. — В общем, мы просто будем снимать нас до 8:00. Это как… видео «один день из жизни». Исключая сон.

— А у нас есть идеи, чем мы будем сегодня заниматься?

— Эм, нет? У нас будет самый обычный день.

Тони пожал плечами.

— Ты тут босс.

— О. Я… если честно, как-то не продумал ничего дальше вступления, — Питер выглядел смущенным. — У вас есть идеи?

— К счастью для тебя — да, — Тони потянул Питера на ноги. Камера слегка затряслась. — Завтрак. Ты все еще растущий ребенок.

— Я не ребенок, и я уже не расту, мистер Старк.

— Ты можешь расти до 18 лет.

— Откуда вы это знаете?

Тони повел его на кухню, где исчез из кадра.

— Гений, Пит, я — гений. — Раздался скрип и лязг сковороды, вытаскиваемой из шкафчика. — Поставь где-нибудь камеру и помоги мне с готовкой.

— Окей!

[Сцена]

На черном фоне всплыли белые буквы. _Один час._

[Сцена]

Телефон был установлен так, чтобы вся кухня оказалась в кадре. Тони жарил бекон на плите, в то время как Питер, качая ногами, сидел за кухонной стойкой и поедал пустой тост.

Тони поднял на него взгляд и поморщился.

— Может, хочешь… джем? Или масло?

— Мы уже тысячу раз это обсуждали. _Нет._

— Ты такой странный.

— Мне нравится так.

— Я в курсе, и это-то меня и беспокоит.

[Сцена]

Питер и Тони прислонились к кухонной стойке, удерживая в руках тарелки. Тони с аппетитом поедал пережареный кусочек бекона.

— Не могу поверить, что вы шутили надо мной из-за того, что я люблю пустые тосты, когда сами едите свой бекон _вот так_.

— Как — так?

— Как… мистер Старк! Еще минута, и на сковороде лежал бы пепел!

— Ты драматизируешь.

Питер отправил в рот кусочек яичницы, впиваясь в него сердитым взглядом.

[Сцена]

_Два часа_

[Сцена]

Камеру снова держал Питер. Они все еще были на кухне, и Тони стоял рядом с ним.

— Что теперь?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Я уже однажды помог тебе, Питер. Это твое состязание.

— Ну, чем бы мы занялись теперь? В смысле, в обычный день. Если бы мы не вели съемку.

— Мы пошли бы в лабораторию, вероятно. Работать до обеда.

— Это можно. Просто потом ускорим запись.

— Почему нет.

Питер снова повернулся к камере.

— Окей! Скоро увидимся!

[Сцена]

Камеру прицепили повыше, чтобы рабочие столы Тони и Питера были хорошо видны. Тони работал над чем-то очень миниатюрным, что было совершенно не рассмотреть. Питер возился с проводкой одного из роботов Тони. Запись в ускоренной перемотке показала, что так прошло несколько часов.

[Сцена]

_Пять часов_

[Сцена]

Видео снова переключилось на обычную скорость. Тони опустил взгляд на часы.

— Пора обедать, Пит.

Питер не шевелился. Его взгляд не отрывался от СтаркПада. Похоже, он переписывал какой-то код.

Тони закатил глаза и, поднявшись на ноги, подошел к подростку и выхватил планшет у того из рук.

— Пит! Эй. Обед. Сейчас же. Идет?

— А? — Питер несколько раз моргнул. Он казался немного дезориентированным. — Уже обед?

— Сейчас час дня.

— О.

Тони потрепал Питера по волосам.

— Давай. Что ты хочешь?

— Что-нибудь съедобное.

— Говори конкретнее, или мы будем есть салат.

Питер недовольно скривился.

— Мерзость.

— Вот именно. Так что начинай думать.

— Эм, итальянскую? Я хочу альфредо.

— Звучит неплохо. Пятница? Закажи ребенку альфредо, а мне как обычно.

— Есть, Босс. Доставка ожидается в течение часа.

Питер впервые с начала сцены посмотрел на камеру.

— Нужно придумать что-нибудь интересное. Пока что видео довольно скучное.

Тони фыркнул.

— Я думал, что мы сегодня снимаем наш обычный день?

— Эй!

[Сцена]

Тони и Питер разместились на диване в лаборатории. Питер опустил камеру на журнальный столик и взял в руки СтаркПад.

— Я подумал, что мы можем скоротать время, проходя тесты Buzzfeed!

Тони перегнулся через плечо Питера, глядя на экран планшета. Его глаза прямо излучали нежность.

— Ты их любишь.

— Они забавные! — Питер постучал пальцами по экрану. —  _«Составь планы на вечер, и мы с пугающей точностью угадаем ваш возраст»._

— Интересный выбор прилагательного.

— Это называется газетный стиль, — Питер что-то торопливо прочитал, а затем вскинул взгляд на Тони. — Попробуем этот?

— Давай.

— Окей. Вас расстраивает то, что у вас нет планов на сегодняшний вечер?

— Нет. Никогда.

— Значит, это «нет, у меня была сложная неделя и мне необходимо расслабиться» или «нет, это на 100% именно то, чем я хотел бы заняться, я обожаю сидеть дома»?

— Второе.

— Вы такой скучный, — Питер перешел к следующему вопросу. — Что вы предпочитаете есть?

Тони весело ухмыльнулся.

— Итальянскую еду.

— Тут нет такого варианта.

— А следовало бы.

— Но его _нет_ , — Питер впился в Тони недовольным взглядом. — Давайте же.

Тони легонько подтолкнул Питера плечом.

— Из этих вариантов? Наверное, я закажу доставку еды.

На следующем вопросе Питер нахмурился.

— Здесь спросили, чем вы заливаете свою тоску, и я ответил за вас, пропустив все, что касается алкоголя и наркотиков и выбрав «ничего из вышеперечисленного».

— А ты в тот момент со мной?

— Наверное, технически, вы один, но, конечно я с вами.

Тони мягко сжал запястье Питера.

— Тогда определенно «ничего из вышеперечисленного».

Черты лица Питера смягчились. Следующий вопрос он прочитал уже с привычным энтузиазмом.

— Чем вы займетесь, чтобы скоротать время? — он запнулся, читая ответы, а затем застонал. — И один из вариантов — не для детей.

Тони хихикнул.

— Ничего из вышеперечисленного. Я бы заперся в лаборатории.

— Слава богу.

[Сцена]

— Этот тест думает, что вам где-то 26-30 лет.

— Почти угадали.

— Неправда. Вы намного старше.

— Ты только что назвал меня старым?

— Именно так я и сделал.

— Иногда ты — маленький неблагодарный говнюк, ты в курсе?

[Сцена]

Тони посмотрел прямо в камеру с веселым блеском в глазах.

— Питер очень взволнован этим тестом.

Словно подтверждая его слова, Питер буквально подпрыгивал на диване.

— Я сейчас узнаю, кто я из Мстителей!

Тони выхватил СтаркПад из его рук.

— Я читаю вопросы. Готов?

— Я всю мою _жизнь_ был готов к этому.

— Немного переигрываешь, ну да ладно. — Тони выразительно прочистил горло. — Выбери цвет.

— Красный!

 — Ты выбрал красный только потому, что костюм Железного Человека красный, и ты пытаешься сделать так, чтобы тебе выпал я.

— А еще он золотой.

 — О, то есть это доказывает то, что ты не жульничаешь?

— Тшш. Давайте следующий вопрос.

Тони закатил глаза, но продолжил:

— В чем твоя слабость? — Тони улыбнулся. — Я не говорю, что ответ в том, что ты слишком упрям, но я определенно говорю, что ответ в том, что ты слишком упрям.

— Я не _настолько_ упрям.

— Это наглая ложь. Ты еще более упрямый, чем я.

— И это моя самая большая слабость?

Тони еще раз проглядел список ответов, после чего покачал головой.

— Знаешь, ты, похоже, прав. Это не она.

— Вам, наверное, стоит самому выбрать, — Питер подергал рукав толстовки. — Вы знаете меня, вероятно, лучше, чем я знаю себя.

— Я выберу «Я слишком легко верю людям».

— Это хороший ответ.

На долю секунды их взгляды встретились, прежде чем Тони перешел к следующему вопросу.

— Выбери знаменитого артиста.

Питер взглянул на список вариантов и, не секунды не колеблясь, ответил:

— Рианна.

— Как быстро.

Питер пожал плечами.

— Ответ _всегда_ будет Рианна.

[Сцена]

— Куда бы ты пошел, чтобы расслабиться?

Питер тотчас же захихикал, показывая на один из вариантов.

— Кто в здравом уме пойдет в Apple Store, чтобы _расслабиться_?

Тони слегка улыбнулся.

— Наверное, полные идиоты.

— Определенно, — Питер ещё раз хихикнул. — Эм, я поеду на природу, наверное? Люблю коров.

— Это очень веская причина, Питер. Спасибо, что поделился этим с аудиторией.

— Ну, это же _правда_.

[Сцена]

_Семь часов_

[Сцена]

Тони и Питер немного поменяли позы, а на столе перед ними стояли пустые контейнеры для еды.

Тони указал рукой на контейнеры.

— Пришлось сделать перерыв на обед. Питера буквально трясет от нетерпения.

— Заткнитесь и задавайте остальные вопросы.

— Как мы любим покомандовать, — Тони схватил СтаркПад. — Что для тебя важнее всего под конец дня?

— Моя семья.

Уголки губ Тони слегка дернулись.

— Это было быстро.

— Ага, ну, — Питер подвинулся поближе к Тони, — это же очевидный ответ, ну, понимаете?

— Я понимаю.

[Сцена]

— Я не буду задавать тебе этот вопрос.

— Но он же последний!

— Да, и он ужасен. Он оставит мне шрамы на всю жизнь. Я не сделаю этого.

Питер выхватил планшет из рук Тони и сам прочитал вопрос.

— С каким Мстителем вы бы хотели поцеловаться?

— Я сейчас закрою уши, и ты никогда-никогда не скажешь мне, что ты выбрал.

— Это Тор.

— Ну нет, ты не должен был этого мне говорить.

— Ну, это правда.

— Спасибо. Я совершенно не хотел этого знать.

[Сцена]

— Я — Тор!

Тони фыркнул.

— Самое смешное в этом тесте это то, что в результате написано, что ты можешь быть пугающим. Это ты-то? Пугающим? Это просто верх идиотизма.

— Эй! Я могу быть пугающим, спасибо.

— Питер, ты такой же пугающий, как маленький щенок.

— Некоторые щенки очень страшные.

— Ладно, шкет. Если это спасает твою гордость, то пусть так.

[Сцена]

_Восемь часов_

[Сцена]

Камера снова оказалась в руках Питера, но никто из них не сдвинулся с дивана.

— Итак, мы умудрились растянуть Buzzfeed тесты на целый час, но теперь нам опять скучно.

— Это _ему_ опять скучно.

— Ладно. _Мне_ опять скучно, — Питер беспокойно заерзал. — Мы можем поиграть в Марио Карт.

Тони усмехнулся.

— Вперед.

[Сцена]

Кто-то установил камеру на полке в гостиной. Тони и Питер расположились на диване напротив телевизора с джойстиками в руках. Несколько коротких видео о том, как они играют в Марио Карт были смонтированы вместе. В последнем видео Питер победоносно вскинул руки. Тони потребовал реванша.

[Сцена]

_Одиннадцать часов_

[Сцена]

Джойстики безжизненно валялись на полу. Тони и Питер сидели на диване, откинувшись спиной на подушки, и Тони небрежно закинул руку на плечи Питера.

— Надо бы заказать ужин.

— Уже пора?

Тони проверил время.

— Ну, почти. Уже половина восьмого. И еду доставят не раньше, чем через час.

— Пицца?

— Скучно, но я не против. Пятница, закажи как всегда.

— Выполняю, Босс.

[Сцена]

_Двенадцать часов_

[Сцена]

Теперь камера была установлена на журнальном столике. По краям экрана валялись разбросанные джойстики. Тони и Питер все так же сидели на диване, удерживая коробки с пиццей на коленях.

— Мы бодрствуем уже 12 часов, Пит. Уверен, что готов продолжать?

— А то.

— Думаешь, сможешь выиграть?

— Вообще-то, это даже не соревнование.

— Конечно, нет. Но я все равно выиграю.

— Вы так _бесите_.

[Сцена]

_Тринадцать часов_

[Сцена]

Питер улыбнулся, поднимая камеру так, чтобы они с Тони оказались в кадре.

— 13 часов! Уже прошло больше половины!

— А это значит, что нам придется найти, чем тебя занять на следующие 11 часов.

— Если бы сегодня был обычный вечер, мы бы посмотрели кино.

— Угу, и ты заснул бы еще до конца второго фильма. Что-то подсказывает мне, что это не лучший выбор для данного челленджа.

— Ну, тогда мы можем посмотреть _один_ фильм.

— Это неразумный шаг, Пит.

— Да ладно, предполагается, что у нас сегодня обычный день.

Тони, сдаваясь, поднял руки.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Пятница, ты слышала мелкого, время кино.

— Желаете продолжить просмотр _Camp Rock 2: Отчётный концерт?_

Тони опустился рядом с Питером, который положил камеру себе на колени.

— Угадала, Ница. Врубай.

[Сцена]

_Пятнадцать часов_

[Сцена]

Тони поднял камеру под странным углом. Питер был едва виден в кадре. Его голова отдыхала на плече Тони, глаза были полузакрыты.

— Давай, малыш. Кино закончилось. Нужно что-нибудь придумать, чтобы взбодрить тебя, мда?

Питер громко зевнул, потягиваясь. Проморгавшись, он забрал камеру у Тони и снова повернул ее под привычным углом.

— Угу. Точно, — еще зевок. — Можем поиграть.

Тони улыбнулся и, вскочив на ноги, исчез из кадра. Питер недоуменно уставился ему вслед.

— Вы куда?

Несколько секунд спустя Тони вернулся с ручками и стикерами.

— Можем сыграть в Акинатора.

— О. Хорошая идея, — Питер схватил стикер, что-то с ухмылкой написал на нем и, вытянув руку, прилепил его Тони на лоб. Камера показала накарябанные кривым почерком слова. _Тони Старк._

— Вы в жизни не угадаете.

— Я не сомневаюсь, — Тони закончил писать на своем стикере и, откинув прядь волос с лица Питера, прилепил ему на лоб стикер. _Джо Джонас*._  — Хочешь быть первым?

— Нет, давайте вы.

— Идет, — Тони притворно задумался, постукивая пальцем по подбородку. — Я женщина?

Питер хихикнул.

— Нет.

— Ну, я только что сузил выбор до половины населения земли. Твоя очередь, Пит.

— Эм… я крутой?

— Ты, определенно, _думаешь_ , что ты крутой, — Тони подпер рукой подбородок. — А _я_ крутой?

— Очень. Я парень?

— Да. Я реальный человек?

— Угу. А _я_ реальный человек?

— Есть такое, — Тони чуть откинулся назад, задумавшись. — Я знаменит?

— Ага. А _я_ знаменит?

— Нельзя постоянно воровать мои вопросы, Питер.

— Нет такого правила.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Да, Питер, ты знаменит. Я все еще жив?

Питер снова хихикнул.

— О, да. Я певец?

— Да, — Тони прищурился, — ну-ка посмотрим. Я знаменитый мужчина. Питер Паркер считает меня крутым. Хммм, — он ухмыльнулся. — Я — это я?

— Как вы так быстро отгадали?!

— Я читаю твои мысли.

[Сцена]

_Шестнадцать часов_

[Сцена]

Стикеры и ручки присоединились к джойстикам на полу. Питер придвинулся поближе к Тони, утыкаясь лицом ему в плечо.

— Эй, мелкий, — Тони слегка подтолкнул колено Питера своим, — что делаем дальше?

Питер зевнул, сильнее прижимаясь щекой к футболке Тони.

— Можем видео снять.

Голос Тони буквально излучал терпение.

— Можем. Что за видео?

— Люди уже давно просят провести Вопрос-Ответ. Можем снять его.

— О, да. Будет весело, особенно учитывая, что ты едва в состоянии держать глаза открытыми.

— Я в отлчнм сост’янии.

 — Да-да-да. Возьмешь микрофоны, пока я настраиваю свет?

— ‘кей.

[Сцена]

Параметры изменились, качество видео стало значительно лучше. Как оказалось, они переподключились с камеры телефона на свою обычную камеру. Свет так же стал более профессиональным.

Питер снова сидел, положив голову Тони на плечо. Тот пристально смотрел в свой планшет. Очевидно, изначально они совершенно не планировали заниматься подобным.

Когда Тони заговорил, его голос был чуть тише, чем обычно.

— Я попросил Пятницу составить список из случайных вопросов, чтобы мы могли из них выбрать.

 — Круто.

Тони провел рукой по волосам Питера.

— Не хочешь сдаться? — спросил он мягко.

— Нет.

— Уверен? Мы можем отснять эти сцены попозже и притвориться, что ты не спал.

— Это будет нечестно.

— И кому есть до этого дело?

— Мне.

— Ладно, ладно, — Тони снова погладил Питера по голове. — Давай продолжать.

[Сцена]

Тони разместил планшет на коленях.

— Эй, Пит. Пятница подготовила для нас вопросы.

Питер даже не сдвинулся с места, продолжая сидеть с закрытыми глазами, опустив голову Тони на плечо.

— И какие же?

Тони мягко рассмеялся.

— Тут целая куча вопросов про твои волосы.

Питер моргнул и начал вслух зачитывать вопросы со СтаркПада.

— Почему Тони постоянно играет с волосами Питера? Что не так с Тони и его одержимостью волосами Питера? А Тони…

— Это не одержимость.

— Конечно же нет, — Питер снова зевнул. — Но _почему_ вы постоянно играете с моими волосами?

— А почему нет?

— Вы не можете отвечать вопросом на вопрос. Это нечестно.

— А я никогда не играю честно.

[Сцена]

Питер лениво улыбнулся.

— А волосы Питера мягкие?

— О, _божечки_ , еще вопросы про волосы…

Питер чуток передвинулся, прижимаясь макушкой к подбородку Тони.

— Ну так?

— Успокойся, Питер.

— Люди хотят знать, — он тихонько хихикнул. —  _Да ладно_ , мистер Старк.

Тони вздохнул, проводя рукой по кудряшкам Питера.

— Очень мягкие. Может, уже продолжим?

— Теперь все хотят знать, чем они пахнут.

Тони скривился.

— Это жутко стремно. На такое я точно _не_ буду отвечать.

— И почему же это стремно?

— Расскажу тебе, когда подрастешь.

[Сцена]

— Тут так много народу спрашивает, уж не мой ли вы папа.

Тони кивнул.

— Почему бы им просто не погуглить? У нас обоих есть страницы на Википедии.

— И у меня?

Тони рассмеялся и погладил Питера по спине.

— Ага. Ты не знал?

— Нет. Но откуда _вы_ об этом знаете?

— Я стараюсь следить за подобным, особенно пока ты несовершеннолетний.

— Этим мог бы заняться и юридический отдел.

— Юристы тоже приглядывают за этим, но я из тех боссов, кто предпочитает все делать сам.

Питер улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза.

— Ну, разумеется.

[Сцена]

Тони легонько похлопал Питера по щеке.

— Ну давай, мелкий. У нас еще несколько часов до 8 утра и целая куча вопросов впереди.

Питер захлопал глазами, пытаясь взбодриться.

— Мхм. Что дальше?

— Что вы любите есть? Вы умеете готовить?

— Мистер Старк, на самом деле, очень хорошо готовит, — Тони усмехнулся Питеру, когда тот продолжил рассказывать. — Больше всего мне нравится, когда он готовит пасту.

— Он обожает пасту фарфалле, если кому-то интересно.

— Потому что она превосходна.

— А как же спиральки?

— Гадость. Нет.

— Спагетти?

— Приемлемо. Правда в них не так много соуса.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Питер очень категоричен, когда дело касается пасты.

— И что в этом плохого?

— Ничего. Всем нам нужно хобби, малыш.

[Сцена]

— Этот человек хочет узнать, встречаешься ли ты с кем-нибудь, Пит.

Питер немедленно залился румянцем.

— Эм, в смысле… нет.

— Похоже, что это ложь.

— Эт’ не так.

— Это так, но я, так и быть, закрою на это глаза.

— Это _не_ …

[Сцена]

На этот раз вопрос читал Питер. Каким-то образом он умудрился настолько сильно вклиниться в личное пространство Тони, что уже практически лежал у того на коленях. Тони, казалось, был совершенно не против. Он только повернул планшет под таким углом, чтобы Питеру было удобно читать.

— Вы когда-нибудь подшучивали друг над другом?

Тони застонал. Питер выглядел смущенным.

— Скоро, эм, мы выложим видео, где я разыграл Тони.

— Мы _не будем_ его постить.

— Но оно же милое. Вы там так переживали.

— Да, Питер. Ты меня там до уср**ки напугал.

[Сцена]

Питер лениво улыбнулся, читая следующий вопрос.

— Тони, а ты уже усыновил Питера?

— Документы в процессе оформления, — сухо ответил он.

Питер весело фыркнул. Тони торопливо пролистнул к следующему вопросу.

— Почему Питер зовет вас «мистер Старк»? — он ткнул Питера в ребра. — Да, Пит, почему ты зовешь меня мистер Старк, хотя я недвусмысленно уже множество раз просил тебя звать меня Тони, а?

— Вас зовут мистер Старк.

— Меня зовут Тони.

— Старк.

— Да, это фамилия.

— Поэтому вас и зовут мистер Старк.

— Нет, это не так.

— Технически, вас зовут Энтони. Мне стоит обращаться к вам так?

— Ты не посмеешь.

— Я могу называть вас Доктор Старк. Эт’ будет даже правильнее.

— В этом случае я запру тебя в кладовке, пока ты не перестанешь. И твоя тетушка меня поддержит.

[Сцена]

— Кроме съемок видео, чем еще вы любите заниматься вместе? — Питер слегка потянулся. — Иногда мистер Старк отвозит нас куда-нибудь. Не в какое-то конкретное место. Мы просто катаемся по округе. Это здорово.

Тони на мгновение закусил губу, прижимая руку к боку, словно пытаясь сдержать какое-то действие.

— Да, это весело.

Питер протянул руку, медленно листая вопросы.

— Многие из этих вопросов очень личные, — секундная пауза. — Что вы хотели бы сказать друг другу, но так ни разу и не решились?

Тони фыркнул.

— Как будто я на самом деле скажу это на камеру.

Питер дернулся, вскидывая на него взгляд.

— Так значит _есть_ что-то, о чем вы мне не говорили.

— Ой, тссс.

[Сцена]

Питер все еще читал вопросы.

— Если бы вам пришлось пожертвовать другим, чтобы сохранить свое самое лучшее личное качество, вы бы сделали это? — он мгновенно побледнел. — Конечно же нет. А вы?

— Разумеется, нет, — Тони несильно ткнул Питера локтем в бок. — Не уверен, что на свете есть много вещей, ради которых я готов был бы пожертвовать тобой. Разве что тур на Багамы. Или пожизненная подписка на Playboy. Ну и, может быть, симпатичная рубашка.

— Вау, спасибо. Я прямо ощущаю вашу любовь.

[Сцена]

— Тони дает хорошие или плохие советы о любви? — Питер хихикнул. — Я ни разу в жизни не спрашивал у мистера Старка совета о любви.

— И, если честно, с твоей стороны — это огромное упущение.

— Если мне потребуется совет, я обращусь к Пеппер.

— Да как ты _смеешь_ …

[Сцена]

— Что Тони думает о возможности стать дедушкой? — Тони взъерошил волосы Питера. — Тони очень хотел бы, чтобы это случилось в _очень_ далеком будущем. Прямо невероятно далеком. Таком далеком, что Тони даже не уверен, что он доживет до этого.

Питер впился в него сердитым взглядом.

— Не надо так шутить. Вы доживете.

— Это зависит от того, удастся ли тебе уговорить кого-нибудь произвести с тобой потомство, шкет, — Тони внезапно моргнул, переваривая собственные слова. — О, боже. Я больше никогда в жизни не буду думать об этом. Забудь, что я сказал.

— Вы только что _сами_ оставили себе шрам?

— Кажется да.

[Сцена]

Глаза Питера слегка расширились, когда его взгляд опустился на следующий вопрос.

— Если вам придется выбирать между смертью половины вселенной и смертью Питера, что вы выберете?

Тони закатил глаза.

— Словно подобное развитие событий вообще возможно.

— Каким образом можно уничтожить половину вселенной?

— Не знаю, парень. Полагаю, приложив очень большие усилия.

Питер на мгновение замолчал.

— И вы убьете меня? Ради половины вселенной?

— Не знаю, Пит. А _ты_ бы убил _меня_?

— Нет. По крайней мере, я не думаю, что смог бы.

Тони сымитировал звук сирены.

— Неправильный ответ.

— Ну, это значит, что _вам_ придется убить _меня_.

— Неа. Я не говорил, что для нас действуют одинаковые правила.

— Но это несправедливо.

— Жизнь несправедлива, ребенок. Привыкай.

[Сцена]

— И, последний, но самый-самый важный вопрос.

Тони поерзал, чуть поправляя Питера, лежащего у него на коленях.

— Выкладывай.

— Блинчики или вафли?

— Вафли.

Питер зевнул.

— Ответ неверный.

— Каждый останется при своем.

[Сцена]

_Двадцать часов_

[Сцена]

Они снова вернулись к камере на телефоне. Искусственное освещение так же отсутствовало. Тони и Питер сидели на диване, расположив камеру на журнальном столике. Питер уютно устроился под боком Тони.

Вдруг, ни с того ни с сего, Питер начал хихикать.

Тони скосил на него взгляд.

— Что случилось, мелкий?

— Ээээй, мистер Старк, — он свернулся клубочком, ближе прижимаясь к Тони. Рука мужчины машинально опустилась, приобнимая его за спину, — а почему, — он сделал паузу, пытаясь просмеяться, — почему колибри жужжит?

Тони глубоко, терпеливо вздохнул.

— Я не знаю, Пит. И почему же колибри жужжит?

Ответа не было несколько секунд, поскольку Питер никак не мог перестать смеяться. Но затем он поднял на Тони взгляд, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

— Потому что она забыла слова!

Мужчина иронично посмотрел прямо в камеру.

— Вау, приятель. Отличная шутка.

Питер буквально обернулся вокруг Тони, зарываясь лицом в его шею, пока его плечи продолжали трястись от смеха. Тони только закатил глаза и начал поглаживать его по спине, пока смех подростка не стих, сменившись размеренным дыханием.

Тони вытянул шею и, удивленно выгнув бровь, с любопытством посмотрел на ребенка. Он перевел взгляд в камеру и, одними губами прошептав _«я выиграл?»_ слегка подвинулся.

От движения Питер резко дернулся, сонно потирая глаза.

— Н’ сплю! Н’ сплю!

Тони ласково улыбнулся.

-Я и не сомневался в этом, малыш.

[Сцена]

_Двадцать один час_

[Сцена]

— Н’ сплю!

— Угу, — голос Тони мягкий, уговаривающий. — Все нормально, Пит. Мы оба знаем, что я выиграю.

— Еще пока не выиграли.

Тони протянул руку и мягко расчесал пальцами волосы Питера. Подросток потянулся за прикосновением.

— Выиграю через пять минут.

Питер устало сбросил руку Тони, отодвигаясь от него подальше.

— Хватит. Жульничать.

— И как же я жульничаю?

— Пытаетесь меня убаюкать.

Тони лучезарно улыбнулся прямо в камеру.

— Неправда.

— Правда.

— Шшш.

Питер устало посмотрел на Тони, прежде чем подпереть подбородок рукой. На видео в ускоренной перемотке Питер несколько раз отрубался и резко вскакивал, просыпаясь, а Тони украдкой пододвигался к нему, пока не оказался прямо рядом с ним. Видео снова вернулось к нормальной скорости, когда Питер в очередной раз начал клониться в бок. Тони молча подхватил его, не давая ему шанса снова дернуться и проснуться. Он легонько взъерошил его волосы, пробормотав ему что-то, что микрофон камеры не смог уловить. В ответ Питер только глубоко вздохнул. Видео снова включило ускоренную перемотку, пока Тони, в конце концов, не показал большие пальцы и, подмигнув в камеру, одними губами прошептал _«Я выиграл»_.

[Сцена]

 _Двадцать два часа_.

[Сцена]

Тони держал камеру. Питер все еще спал у него под боком, уткнувшись лицом в футболку наставника. Когда Тони заговорил, его голос был чуть громче шёпота.

— Обычно заключительную речь у нас произносит Питер, но сейчас он немного занят, — Тони опустил на подростка мимолетный взгляд, после чего снова посмотрел в камеру, — в общем, полагаю, сегодня моя очередь. Эм, делайте то, о чем вас там обычно просит Питер. И, ну, наверное, кончайте уже торчать на YouTube и хоть раз прогуляйтесь по улице, — Питер слегка поерзал, но не проснулся. Тони кивком головы указал на него, — и не надо бодрствовать по 24 часа, иначе закончите вот как этот, — словно доказывая свою точку зрения, он слегка опустил камеру, показывая больше Питера, но аккуратно избегая направлять объектив на его лицо. — В общем, я дам этому маленькому монстру поспать. Уверен, что скоро будет какое-то новое видео… когда-нибудь.

Картинка задергалась и раздалось шипение, когда Тони потянулся отключить камеру. Темный экран.


	7. По крайней мере, он не бросил меня лежать на полу (Питер разыгрывает Тони!)

Питер держал камеру в руках. Качество было чуть хуже, чем обычно, так что, можно было предположить, что видео снималось на телефон. Он медленно крался по какому-то неизвестному коридору. Тони поблизости не было. Его голос был чуть громче шепота.

\- Эй, ребята! Сегодня у нас что-то просто супер необычное, - он воровато осмотрелся. – В общем, очень многие просили, чтобы я разыграл Тони. Я долго пытался придумать, что бы такое сделать, и увидел, как многие разыгрывают других типа падая в обморок. Так что через пару минут мы начнем снимать ненастоящее видео, и я собираюсь притвориться, что потерял сознание, и посмотреть, как он отреагирует. 

Раздался тихий механический звук открывающейся двери, а затем где-то за пределами кадра послышался голос Тони. 

\- Пит? Ты готов?

\- Да! Буду через минуту!

\- Ладно, мелкий.

Дверь закрылась. Питер поморщился.

\- Надеюсь, он не будет очень сильно паниковать. Но еще я надеюсь, что, может, хоть немножечко запаникует, ну, понимаете? Будет немного грустно, если он просто бросит меня лежать на полу, - он на секунду отвернулся, и на его лице мелькнуло сомнение, прежде чем он скрыл его за смехом. – Итак! Я, хм, увидимся на той стороне, наверное. Пожелайте мне удачи!

[Сцена]

Тони и Питер стояли посреди лаборатории. Было трудно понять, какое именно видео они собирались снимать, поскольку рядом с ними не было никакого реквизита. Питер показал куда-то вправо, за пределы кадра. 

\- Эй, мистер Старк? Вы можете сделать этот свет чуть тише?

Питер подмигнул в камеру, когда Тони, кивнув, отвернулся. Затем он натянул самое печальное выражение лица и начал слегка раскачиваться, вытянув руку, будто пытаясь найти опору. Тони резко развернулся, словно с помощью какого-то шестого чувства ощутил необычное движение. Он схватил Питера за протянутую руку, а в его голосе появились необычные, нежные нотки. Еще ни на одном видео он не говорил таким голосом. 

\- Эй. Ты в порядке?

\- А-ага. Простите. Просто, ох, на секунду закружилась голова, - Питер указал на камеру. – Мы можем продолжать. Простите. 

\- Ага, ну, я не согласен. Закончим позже. Тебе нужно присесть. 

\- Нет-нет. Я в порядке. Я…

Внезапно Питер начал падать на грудь Тони. Не было ни единого намека на то, что он переживает, что наставник не поймает его. И в этом он не ошибся. Тони подхватил его под подмышки и потянул на себя, пытаясь поставить Питера на ноги. Но когда тот продолжил висеть мертвым грузом, Тони прижал его к себе одной рукой, другую прикладывая к щеке. Поза была жутко неуклюжая, но Тони, казалось, совершенно не испытывал неудобства, только беспокойство. 

В его голосе слышалось отчаяние.

\- Шкет? Питер? Эй, давай же. Посмотри на меня. Открой глаза, - Тони слегка поменял хватку, и теперь Питер еще больше опирался на него. – Бл*дь. Пи**ц. Так. Все хорошо, приятель. Я держу тебя. Не переживай.

Тони плавно опустился на пол, устраивая Питера на своих коленях. Он уложил его голову на сгибе локтя, дрожащей рукой откидывая со лба челку. 

\- Что я тебе говорил по поводу сна на работе, а? Давай же. Просыпайся, - рука пробежалась по телу, пытаясь найти возможные повреждения, прежде чем снова вернулась к лицу, - так. Все хорошо, дружок. Все нормально. Я рядом, - он поднял взгляд к потолку, - Пятница?! Звони Чо. Сейчас же. _Бл*дь_ , - он снова опустил взгляд на ребенка, лежащего на его коленях. Когда он заговорил, его голос начал подрагивать. – Я здесь, Пит. Я… _Питер_. 

Питер в ту же секунду прекратил притворяться, лихорадочно цепляясь за Тони.

\- Эй-эй. Я в порядке. Это была шутка. Я просто прикалывался.

Тони несколько секунд непонимающе смотрел на него, прежде чем задушено выдохнуть:

\- Я… _бл*дь_. Питер. _Бл*дь_.

Питер виновато поморщился.

\- Простите. Простите меня. Я не думал, что вы, ну, на самом деле запаникуете. 

Тони притянул его в сокрушительное объятие, зарываясь лицом в волосы подростка.

\- Ты просто маленький говнюк, ты в курсе? Разумеется, я запаниковал. Ты рухнул, словно кто-то обрезал еб**е ниточки. 

\- Перестаньте ругаться. Нам придется все это запикать. 

\- Оте***сь, Питер. Я только что потерял минимум лет десять жизни. Я, бл*дь, буду ругаться столько, сколько захочу. 

\- Простите.

\- Ага, ты уже говорил это, - он замолчал, прижимая два пальца к сонной артерии Питера. – Ты что, в театральный кружок ходил?

\- Эм, нет?

\- Ну, а следовало. Ты пи***ц какой хороший актер. Боже. До уср***и меня напугал. 

Питер слегка натужно рассмеялся.

\- Может быть, я вызовусь поучаствовать в школьном спектакле.

\- Ну, если это значит, что ты начнешь использовать свой актерский талант на что-то, что не будет пугать меня до полусмерти, тогда я не против, – Тони указал в камеру. – И мы, кстати, _не будем_ это выкладывать. 

\- Но оно такое милое.

\- У меня, вообще-то, есть репутация. 

\- Что, _правда_?

\- Я… _да_ , Питер! Правда!

\- Ну конечно.

\- Ты ходишь по тонкому льду, малявка. По очень, _очень_ тонкому льду. 

[Сцена]

Тони и Питер снова стояли на ногах. Тони крепко прижимал к себе Питера, каждые несколько секунд бросая на него мимолетные взгляды. 

\- Я только что пообещал больше никогда не разыгрывать Тони, - Питер виновато улыбнулся ему. – Так что это было первое и последнее подобное видео. 

Тони громко прочистил горло. Было совершенно очевидно, что он прикладывал большие усилия, чтобы казаться беспечным.

\- Это первое и последнее видео, в котором _ты_ разыгрываешь _меня_. Но _я_ все еще могу разыграть _тебя_. 

\- А еще мы можем объединиться и разыграть кого-то другого.

Тони лучезарно улыбнулся.

\- Отличная идея. Из Роуди получится отличная жертва. В этом я убедился на личном опыте. 

\- Шикарно. 

[Сцена]

\- В общем, простите, что видео такое короткое! – Питер придвинулся к Тони. – Скоро мы выложим более длинное видео. 

\- _Если_ Питер позволит, наконец, нам снять это видео, вместо того чтобы, ну, знаете, пытаться довести меня до сердечного приступа. 

\- Угу. Я понял. Простите. Но оно _точно_ будет! А до тех пор, вы можете поставить лайк и подписаться, если хотите увидеть наши новые видео. Несколько дней назад мы проходили детектор лжи, так что, если вы не видели, то можете глянуть его! И, эм, да. Спасибо за просмотр!


	8. Из двух зол (Тони & Питер играют в "Правда или Действие"!)

Камера была установлена в лаборатории. Тони и Питер сидели на диване. Похоже, это видео снималось в привычном формате.

— Привет, ребята! — Питер как всегда помахал в камеру рукой, в то время как Тони просто смотрел в объектив, опустив руки на колени. — Сегодня у нас что-то более обыденное.

— Да, что не закончится моим сердечным приступом.

— Может быть.

— Эй…

Питер, дерзко улыбнувшись, поспешил перебить его:

— Мы сегодня играем в Правду или Действие! Спасибо всем, кто присылал нам свои вопросы и предложения, кстати! Я распечатал их все и скинул все «правды» сюда, — он поднял белый полиэтиленовый пакет левой рукой, — а «действия» — сюда, — продолжил он, поднимая черный пакет в правой руке, — и мы будем выбирать их случайным образом! — он повернулся к Тони. — Вы готовы?

— Как будто я когда-либо был готов.

[Сцена]

— Итак, мистер Старк, — Питер поиграл бровями, — правда или действие?

— Чувствую себя двенадцатилеткой.

— Ну так используйте это.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Правда.

Питер выхватил клочок бумаги из белого пакета и развернул его.

— Почему вы выбрали Питера своим стажером?

— Потому что ты умный.

— Да, но вокруг много умных ребят.

— Но ни один из них не сравнится с _тобой_. Я заполучил самого лучшего.

Питер покраснел, утыкаясь взглядом в колени. Его голос буквально сочился смущением.

— Спасибо.

Тони на мгновение сжал его колено, прежде чем сменить тему.

— Окей. На мой вкус, здесь сейчас слишком много сантиментов. Правда или действие, Пит?

— Действие.

Тони вытащил листок бумаги и фыркнул.

— Перечисли таблицу умножения для девятки.

— 9, 18, 27, 36, 45, 54, 63, 72, 81, 90.

— Это было слишком просто. Реши-ка, хм, — Тони задумался, — log8+logx=3. В уме. Не вздумай лезть в телефон.

Питеру потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы найти ответ:

— Х равно 125.

— Отличная работа, Пит.

— Так я был прав?

— Как и всегда.

[Сцена]

— Правда или действие?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Действие.

Питер злорадно улыбнулся, глядя на клочок бумаги в руках.

— Отдайте свой телефон Питеру, чтобы он написал смс кому-то из ваших контактов.

— Нет.

— Вы серьезно собираетесь спасовать? Уже? На первом же действии?

Тони впился в него пристальным взглядом.

— Я _запрещаю_ тебе писать кому-либо, кто работает в правительстве, не важно США или где-то еще. Это понятно?

— Почему вы так говорите, словно боитесь, что я начну войну?

— Скорее я переживаю, что меня из-за тебя арестуют.

— Я не буду делать ничего такого, за что вас могут арестовать! Обещаю!

— Уж я надеюсь, — Тони кинул свой телефон на колени Питера. — Я еще пожалею об этом.

— Неа, не пожалеете.

Питер целенаправленно начал искать кого-то в контактах Тони, развернув телефон так, чтобы Тони не мог увидеть, что он делает. Несколько секунд он печатал какое-то сообщение, нажал на кнопку «отправить», после чего передал телефон обратно владельцу. Тони торопливо прочитал отправленное сообщение и рассмеялся.

— Ты серьезно, парень? В твоих руках было столько власти, а ты написал сообщение _Пеппер_?

— Мне нравится Пеппер.

— И ты можешь писать Пеппер в любой момент, когда захочешь, со _своего_ телефона, — Тони развернул телефон экраном в камеру. — Он написал Пеппер «Ты — мой любимый Мститель».

— Но это _правда_.

— Вот черт, так и есть, шкет.

[Сцена]

— Правда или действие?

— Действие.

— Опять?

— Да. А почему нет?

Тони покачал головой и развернул следующую бумажку.

— Позвони пятому человеку в списке своих контактов и прокричи, что тебе нужно немного молока, — он прищурился, вчитываясь в слова. — Молока? Зачем?

Питер же, услышав это, хихикнул.

— Ну, это отсылка с Вайна.

— О, боже. Фантастика. Еще Вайн. Именно этого мне сегодня не хватало.

— Мистер Старк не в слишком ценит хитросплетения культуры Вайна.

— Да-да. Почему бы тебе еще раз не напомнить всему миру о моем возрасте? — он ткнул пальцем в телефон Питера, до этого спокойно лежащий у него на колене. — Действуй, давай.

Питер взял телефон и нерешительно просмотрел контакты.

— Они хотят, чтобы я позвонил пятому из списка моих недавних звонков?

— Наверное.

— Эм, мои последние, ну, минимум, двадцать звонков — это чередование вас и Мэй.  
Тони изумленно покачал головой.

— У тебя что, друзей нет, Питер?

— Есть, конечно, но никто в моем возрасте не звонит своим друзьям. Это стремно.

— А я-то думал, что _мы_ с тобой друзья. Я обижен. Правда.

Питер хихикнул.

— Если я позвоню пятому в этом списке, то это будете вы.

— Да ради всего святого, — Тони растроганно покачал головой. — Кому еще ты звонил в последнее время, кроме меня или Мэй?

— Эм, Роуди?

Лицо Тони посветлело.

— Звони ему.

— Вы уверены, что он не…

— Давай же, шкет. Вперед, быстро. Не подводи меня.

Питер только закатил глаза и нажал на кнопку, включая громкую связь. Раздалось три гудка, прежде чем Роуди взял трубку.

— Привет, Пит.

— Эм, здрасте, мистер Роуди.

— Ты же сегодня с Тони, да? Опять что-то снимаете?

— Эм, нет, — Тони жестом начал подгонять Питера. — Я, эм, мне нужно немного молока!

Тони попытался заглушить смешок, уткнувшись лицом в локоть. Питер покраснел до кончиков волос.

— У Тони что… его нет? — медленно спросил Роуди в замешательстве.

— Это, ну, — Питер откровенно запаниковал, — эм, это пустяк? Пока, мистер Роуди!

— Питер…

Питер сбросил звонок и, отшвырнув телефон в другой конец комнаты, торопливо спрятал лицо в руках. Тони никак не мог прекратить смеяться.

— Неплохо, шкет. Хорошо справился.

— Я _так сильно_ вас ненавижу.

[Сцена]

— В этот раз пускай будет правда, Пит.

— Окей. Эм, итак. Стакан наполовину пуст или стакан наполовину полон?

Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Это постоянно пополняемый стакан.

— Такого ответа не существует!

— Существует!

— Нет, не существует.

Тони фыркнул.

— Ладно. Наполовину пуст. Он же, — он указал большим пальцем на Питера, — считает, что стакан наполовину полон, потому что он, все еще, в силу своей юности, трогательно наивен.

Питер закатил глаза.

— Вы постоянно так говорите, но я отказываюсь верить в то, что когда-нибудь перестану быть оптимистом.

Черты лица Тони смягчились.

— Я очень надеюсь на это, шкет. Правда, надеюсь.

[Сцена]

— Я тоже выберу правду в этот раз.

Тони улыбнулся, опуская руку в пакет за новым клочком бумаги.

— Держишь нас в напряжении, а?

— Как всегда.

— Рад это слышать, — Тони прочистил горло прежде чем прочитать вопрос. — Итак, мистер Паркер. Расскажите нам, что же наводит на вас смертельную скуку.

 — Ваше лицо.

—  _Эй_.

— Это шутка! Шучу. Эм, не знаю даже. Уроки испанского?

— Смертельную скуку?

— Не знаю, как давно вы присутствовали на уроке испанского, мистер Старк, но это просто ужасно.

— Вообще-то, я никогда не учил испанский. Я изучал французский.

— О, точно. На секунду я забыл, что вы были богатеньким ребенком, — Питер задумался. — Стоп, а сколько языков вы знаете?

— Свободно? Пять. Французский, итальянский, немецкий, японский и русский. Понимаю урду и испанский.

Питер не сводил с него изумленный взгляд.

— Жуть какая. Я едва могу говорить на английском.

— Ты неплохо схватываешь итальянский.

— Ну потому, что это ведь не совсем уроки, верно? Не тогда, когда _вы_ учите меня.

Тони перевел взгляд на камеру.

— Я учу Питера итальянскому, когда мы работаем в лаборатории.

— Это прикольно! — Питер хлопнул Тони по колену. — Правда теперь я знаю, что вы имеете в виду, когда зовете меня _cucciolo_ и, если честно, я немного обижен.

— Тем, что я называю тебя щеночком?

— Да!

— Надо бы что-то сделать с твоими приоритетами, шкет. Я ведь могу называть тебя намного хуже.

— Да? И как же?

— Ну, моя мама называла меня _patatino_.

— И что это значит?

— Маленькая картофелина. Хочешь, чтобы я так тебя называл?

Питер слегка отпрянул.

— Пожалуйста, не надо.

— Ну иди сюда, _patatino_.

— Хватит.

— Или ты предпочитаешь _bambino_?

— Не называйте меня _малышом_.

— Тогда прекращай себя так вести.

— Я обязательно выучу, как по-итальянски будет _старик_.

— Это _хамство_.

[Сцена]

— Правда или действие, мистер Старк?

— Правда.

— Вы такой _скучный_. Правда — это _скучно_.

— Прости, что разочаровал. Ну, а теперь, давай, выпытывай у меня скучную правду.

Питер лениво потянулся за листочком бумаги, театрально зевнув для пущего эффекта.

— Какое ваше самое главное или самое приятное воспоминание?

— Каждое мгновение моей жизни до того, как я познакомился с тобой.

—  _Эй!_

Тони взъерошил волосы Питера, и подросток немедленно стих.

— Мои самые приятные воспоминания не для детских ушей, — Питер хихикнул, — но я расскажу тебе о моем самом любимом, которое касается тебя.

Питер оживился.

— Да?

Тони кивнул.

— Помнишь тот день, когда мы познакомились?

— Конечно же нет. У меня есть привычка забывать самые важные мгновения моей жизни.

— Хватит ерничать. Ты так становишься слишком похожим на меня, и мне это не нравится, — Тони игриво ткнул его в плечо. — Ты тогда притащил этот старый DVD проигрыватель. Из мусорки. И скулил по поводу машины.

— Я _не_ скулил. Просто упомянул ее. Не каждый день можно встретить Ламброджини в этой части Квинса.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Ну да, ну да. Но я никогда не забуду твой взгляд, когда ты увидел меня на своем диване. Я думал, что ты сейчас самовоспламенишься. И ты _тарахтел_. Я словно встретился с щенком золотистого ретривера в шкуре человека.

— Окей! На этом мы закончим с этим вопросом.

— Но у меня есть еще.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь.

[Сцена]

— Я хочу действие.

— Ох уже детишки в наши дни, и их адреналиновая зависимость, — небольшая пауза, в течение которой Тони вытаскивал комок бумаги и разворачивал его. — Поймай яблоко ртом.

— А у нас есть яблоки?

— Я так думаю.

— Ну лааадно, — простонал Питер. — Уф. Тогда идем.

Тони коротко хохотнул.

— Настоящее испытание. Как ты переживешь его?

— Скорее всего, никак.

[Сцена]

Камеру установили на полке на кухне. Раковина была заполнена водой почти до краев. Тони вывалил в воду целый мешок яблок, пока Питер пристально следил за его действиями через его плечо.

— Ну вот, мелкий. Вперед.

— Вы когда-нибудь ловили яблоки, мистер Старк?

— Ни разу в жизни.

— Серьезно?! Вы обязательно должны попробовать после меня.

Тони откровенно вздрогнул.

— Нет, спасибо, шкет. Я лучше откажусь.

Питер пожал плечами.

— Как скажете. Но вы многое теряете.

— Я не сомневаюсь в этом.

Питер наклонился над раковиной, скрестив руки за спиной. Он сделал глубокий вдох, и в следующую секунду опустил лицо в воду. Все тело Тони немедленно напряглось. Он протянул руку и сжал в кулаке свитшот Питера, готовый выдернуть его из воды в любой момент.

Примерно через полминуты Питер резко вынырнул, закашлявшись. Тони испуганно округлил глаза. Он развернул подростка к себе и неуверенно провел над ним руками, словно не знал, что в первую очередь проверить.

— Пит?

Питер рассмеялся, но мгновение спустя снова закашлялся.

— Все хорошо. В нос вода попала, — он громко сглотнул и поморщился. — Оуч. Я и забыл, насколько это неприятно.

— Будь осторожнее.

— Я в порядке, — Питер провел рукой по мокрым волосам и снова занял свою позицию напротив раковины. — В этот раз я все сделаю.

Тони сжал челюсти.

— Только не захлебнись.

— Не буду.

Голова Питера снова опустилась под воду. Рука Тони мгновенно вернулась на воротник его свитера. Казалось, что он даже не дышал, пока Питер не вынырнул из воды с яблоком во рту и триумфом на лице.

Тони громко вздохнул, искренне, но все же натянуто, улыбаясь.

— Отлично, шкет.

Питер сплюнул яблоко в руку и откусил кусочек.

— Этот сладкий вкус победы.

[Сцена]

Тони и Питер снова вернулись в лабораторию. Камера заняла свое привычное место.

— Правда или действие, мистер Старк?

— Действие.

 — Возьмите Питера.

— Они хотят, чтобы я _взял тебя_?

— Полагаю, имеется в виду, подняли на руки. Не в романтическом смысле. Это было бы странно. И жутко. И незаконно. Да, главное незаконно.

 — Да, Пит. Я как-то уж сам догадался.

— Я просто помогаю.

 — Ну конечно.

— Я готов, — Питер вскочил на ноги.

Тони с бесстрастным выражением лица поднял на него взгляд.

— Я не буду делать это, Питер.

—  _Ну давайте же_.

— У меня больная спина.

— Мистер _Старк_.

— Нет.

— Мистер Старк! Мистер Старк! Мистер Старк! Мистер Ст… — Питер несколько раз подергал Тони за плечо.

— Ладно! Несносный ребенок.

Питер буквально засиял.

— Несносный, но эффективный.

— Очевидно.

Тони поднялся на ноги и одним слитным движением взвалил Питера на свое плечо как мешок картошки.

— Ух ты! — удивленно воскликнул Питер. — Я не думал, что вы возьмете меня вот _так_!

Тони плюхнул его на диван.

— А как еще я должны был сделать это?

— Ну не знаю.

Тони закатил глаза.

— Ты просто думал, что мне сил не хватит.

— Ну так вы же _старый_.

—  _Паркер_.

[Сцена]

— Правда или действие, мелкий?

— Действие.

Тони ухмыльнулся, читая написанное на клочке бумаги.

— До конца видео обращайся к Тони по имени.

Питер мультяшно округлил глаза.

— Нет. Это. Это жестоко.

— Да брось, Питти. Ты справишься. Просто скажи это. Скажи «привет, Тони».

Питер открыл рот, но в ту же секунду захлопнул его и неуверенно заерзал.

— Я… я не уверен, что физически смогу заставить себя сделать это!

— Ты драматизируешь. Скажи «Тигр Тони».

— Тигр Тони.

— Теперь скажи «Тони Старк».

— Тони Старк.

Тони ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Ну, а теперь скажи «привет, Тони».

— Привет, Т…уф, фу! Это стремно!

— Просто говори, не задумываясь.

— Тони. Привет. Привет, Тони, — Питер тотчас же поморщился. — Мне не нравится! Это звучит неправильно!

Удивительно, но даже Тони выглядел расстроенным.

— Не буду врать, малыш, но я, наверное, согласен с тобой, — он тоже вздрогнул. — Боже, когда ты умудрился сделать обращение «мистер Старк» таким _очаровательным_?

— Просто я сроднился с вами.

— Угу, — проворчал Тони, — как бактерия или типа того.

[Сцена]

— Правда или действие, мистер Старк?

— Ох, да пошло оно все. Действие.

— Эм. Вам оно не понравится.

— Мне не нравится большая часть того, чем мы занимаемся на этих видео. Так что, выкладывай.

— Обнимайте Питера в течение двух минут.

Тони громко застонал.

— Ты прав. Оно мне не нравится.

Питер притворно надулся.

— Почему вы не хотите обнять меня?

— Мне кажется, ты не понимаешь, насколько это, на самом деле, долго.

— Все будет нормально, — Питер слегка развернулся и приглашающе раскинул руки. — Ну вперед, мистер Старк. Вы справитесь.

Тони немного нехотя обнял его в ответ и, кинув нервный взгляд в камеру, неуверенно опустил руку на затылок Питера.

— Пятница, сообщи мне, когда закончится эта пытка.

— Есть, Босс.

Питер хихикнул.

— Это же всего две минуты.

— Угу.

[Сцена]

Тони и Питер все еще обнимались. Питер был ближе к камере. Он, с удовлетворенным выражением лица, лежал щекой на плече Тони, прикрыв глаза. Даже Тони, казалось, немного расслабился. Его рука мягко перебирала кудри Питера.

— Время, Босс.

Тони отодвинулся, и Питер лучезарно ему улыбнулся.

— Видите? Неужели это было настолько плохо?

— Терпимо.

Питер перевел взгляд на камеру.

— Ему понравилось.

— Давай не заходить так далеко.

— Очень понравилось.

[Сцена]

— Правда или действие, Пит?

— Правда.

— Почему ты так часто тусуешься с Тони?

— Я бы не сказал, что мы «тусуемся».

— А чем же мы тогда занимаемся?

— Мы… проводим вместе время.

— Именно это и значит «тусуемся», Питер.

— Разный контекст.

Тони раздраженно покачал головой.

— Ну конечно. А ты пытаешься увильнуть от ответа. Давай же, Пит. Почему ты _проводишь со мной время_?

— Потому что вы мой, ну, знаете, мой, эм, мой…

— Красноречиво.

— Тшшш, — Питер не сумел спрятать улыбку. — Вы мой… наставник.

— И все это было ради _наставника_?

— Заткнитесь.

[Сцена]

— Хотите правду, или планируете проявить храбрость?

— Ни разу в жизни не был храбрым, Пит. Правда.

— Наглая ложь, но ладно, — Питер подхватил листок бумаги из белого пакета. — Что входит в ваш «список желаний»?

— Если честно, большую часть из моего списка я выполнил, — Тони сделал паузу. — Я хотел бы свозить _тебя_ в разные места.

— К примеру?

— В первую очередь МТИ, а затем, может быть, Аляска или Исландия, чтобы показать тебе северное сияние. И ты просто _влюбишься_ в Городок науки и индустрии в Париже. Телескоп Хейла в Сан-Франциско. Йеллоустоун. Тенерифе. Гонконг.

 — Я бы хотел увидеть Йеллоустоун.

— Отвезу тебя на летних каникулах. Мы с Пеппер были там несколько раз, — Тони вдруг резко смутился, переводя взгляд обратно на камеру. — Мда, в общем. Список желаний.

— Мне понравился ваш список желаний.

— Потому что все эти желания касаются тебя.

— Эм, мда. Так все и должно быть.

Тони, коротко усмехнувшись, взъерошил волосы Питера. В его голосе звучала искренняя привязанность.

— Так все и должно быть.

[Сцена]

— Действие, — выпалил Питер до того, как Тони успел спросить.

Тони только весело покачал головой и выудил листок бумаги.

— Съешь что-нибудь из «отвратительной еды богачей» вроде сквоба или икры.

— Фу. А _что_ такое сквоб? Звучит очень мерзко.

— Это птенец голубя.

— Нет! Это отвратительно!

Тони рассмеялся.

— Не переживай, у меня тут не валяются сквобы в холодильнике. Однако у меня _есть_ икра.

— Это же рыбьи яйца, верно?

— Именно.

— Фу.

— Подбери сопли, Паркер, — Тони игриво ткнул кулаком Питеру в плечо. — Может тебе понравится.

— Ага, и правда.

[Сцена]

Тони поставил перед ними баночку с икрой и ложку. Питер так пристально уставился на еду, словно она может укусить его, если он отведет взгляд.

— Вы _уверены_ , что оно не убьет меня?

— На 100%.

— Какая досада.

Тони напрягся.

—  _Эй._

— Я _шучу_ , — Питер осторожно зачерпнул игру ложкой. — Мне страшно.

— Все не так плохо, Пит. Я клянусь.

— Для _вас_ может и нет.

— Я потом тебе бургер закажу, за твою храбрость.

Питер неуверенно улыбнулся, поднося ложу ко рту.

— Обещаете?

Тони прижал руку к сердцу.

— Слово скаута.

— Вы же не были бойскаутом.

— Духом я с ними, — Тони указал на ложку. — Просто сделай это*, шкет.

— Вы что теперь, воплощение Nike?

— Ты тянешь время, Питер.

— И что с того?

— Просто проглоти.

— А вдруг я умру?

—  _Питер_.

— Ладно! — Питер отправил ложку в рот. Его лицо почти сразу же скривилось. — Почему она такая _зернистая_?!

Тони, с откровенным удовольствием, наблюдал за ним.

— Понятия не имею. Вот такая.

— И на вкус как рыба.

— Ну, это и _есть_ рыба.

— Это _детеныши_ рыб! Что не так с богачами, которые поедают детенышей животных? Вы просто монстры!

Тони только рассмеялся.

[Сцена]

— Правда или д…

— Правда.

Питер кинул на него сердитый взгляд.

— Какой нетерпеливый, — небольшая пауза, во время которой он выуживал бумажку из пакета. — Ваш самый незаконный поступок?

— Ну нет. Я не буду отвечать на этот вопрос перед камерой _и_ в твоем присутствии.

— Ничего себе. И что это было?

— Я же _только что_ сказал, что не буду отвечать.

— Наркотики? Я вас гуглил. Я знаю, что вы творили всякую нереальную фигню в 90-е.

— О, так _это_ они имели в виду, когда говорили, что в один прекрасный день дети увидят мое д***о?

— Все хорошо. Все в 90-е творили всякую фигню. Плохое было время.

— Ты в 90-х еще даже не родился, — Тони запнулся, а в его глазах появилось какое-то дикое выражение. — Боже. _Ты в 90-х еще даже не родился_.

— Ну да. Я родился в 2001.

— Я знаю. О, господи. Ты такой, бл*ь, _маленький_.

— Мне шестнадцать!

— Ты сейчас вот вообще _не_ помог.

[Сцена]

— Ты знаешь, что делать.

Питер пожал плечами.

— Я тоже выберу правду.

— Ты разговариваешь во сне? — Тони повернулся к камере до того, как Питер успел ответить. — Я сам скажу. Да. Постоянно. А еще смеется. Это пугает.

— Я не виноват!

— Я знаю, малявка. И все равно, это стремно.

— А вы со мной общаетесь?

— Время от времени. И ты даже отвечаешь, хоть и продолжаешь спать. Я однажды попросил Пятницу проверить, потому что был уверен, что ты просто прикалываешься.

— Я говорю что-то внятное?

— Иногда. Я думаю, это зависит от фазы сна. Но чаще всего ты несешь полную ахинею.

— Шикарно.

— Не переживай. Хотя смех довольно жуткий, но вот болтовня твоя довольная милая.

— Блеск. Еще одна причина для вас обращаться со мной, как с ребенком.

[Сцена]

— Я разрешу тебе выбрать еще раз, потому что последний твой раунд я, можно сказать, украл, так что я буду милым.

Питер хихикнул.

— Правда.

— Что последнее ты гуглил?

— О, — Питер вытащил телефон и несколько секунд что-то в нем искал. — «Грабеж».

— Хотелось бы объяснение.

— Мы с Недом искали фотографии с прошлых выходных.

— Хотелось бы _поподробнее_.

— Все аресты регистрируются в общественной базе данных. Мы с Недом ведем статистику и записываем анкетные данные людей, которых арестовали за прошедшие одну-две недели, — Питер пожал плечами. — Просто хобби.

—  _Хобби_? — Тони впился в Питера холодным взглядом. — И этим занимаются современные дети?

— Я… если честно, я не уверен, что это нормальное хобби.

— Да, Пит. Я в этом что-то сильно сомневаюсь.

[Сцена]

— Окей, мистер Старк. Правда или действие?

— Действие.

— Как быстро вы можете завязать галстук?

— Ответ: очень быстро.

— Мы должны проверить.

— Ладно. Принеси два из моей комнаты.

— Два?

— Да. Ты сделаешь это со мной.

— Я?

— Угу. Ты же внимательно слушал меня на наших уроках?

— Я, эм, кажется?

— Значит, ты справишься.

Питер кинул мимолетный взгляд в камеру и вздрогнул.

[Сцена]

На шеях Тони и Питера свободно свисали галстуки. Тони протянул руки, слегка поправив галстук Питера, после чего кивнул.

— Итак. Готов?

— Неа.

— Хочешь разок потренироваться?

— Да.

— Хорошо, — Тони взял два конца галстука в руки, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда Питер повторит за ним. — Завязываем простой узел, верно? Окей. Заведи короткую часть под более длинную. Отлично. Теперь оберни длинную часть вокруг короткой. Именно так. Идеально, Питер. Ты отлично справляешься без меня.

 — Но я не могу без вас завязать Виндзорский узел.

— Скажу тебе по правде: Роуди все еще приходится время от времени поправлять мой.

— Серьезно?

— Иногда, — Тони развязал свой галстук, и Питер торопливо сделал то же самое. — Ну, а _теперь_ ты готов?

— Кажется.

— Хорошо. Ты первый.

— А разве это не _ваше_ действие?

Тони легонько подтолкнул руку Питера, и поднял свой телефон, засекая время.

—  _Начинай_ , Питер.

Питер неуклюже завозился с простым узлом. Когда он закончил, Тони нажал на кнопку на телефоне и повернул его экраном к Питеру.

— Шестнадцать секунд. Неплохо.

— Готов поспорить, вы справитесь вдвое быстрее.

— Не забывай, что у меня было несколько десятилетий практики, — Тони опустил руки на свой галстук. — И сейчас я это докажу.

— Ну еще бы, — Питер поднял телефон. — На старт, внимание, марш.

Попытка Тони была быстрой и четкой. Когда он закончил, Питер недовольно уставился на телефон.

— Вы справились за _шесть секунд_.

— Мог бы и быстрее.

— Я вас ненавижу.

[Сцена]

— Я выберу правду.

Тони ухмыльнулся, читая следующий вопрос:

— Какова настоящая причина того, что ты отказываешься называть Тони как-то иначе, кроме как «Мистер Старк», в то время как остальных спокойно зовешь по имени?

— Почему все думают, что в этом есть какой-то скрытый мотив? Это же ваше _имя_.

— И ты знаешь, что это не так.

— Я просто проявляю уважение.

— Ха. Это ты-то? Уважение? Мне? Поверю, когда своими глазами увижу.

— Но это правда.

— Смотрите все, Питер Паркер только что доказал, что он — неисправимый врунишка.

[Сцена]

— Правда или действие?

— Я, как и ты, выберу правду.

— Эм, окей. Расскажите о своей первой любви.

— О, боже. О первой любви или первой страсти?

— Ой. Любовь, пожалуйста. Нас смотрят дети.

Тони хихикнул.

— Любовь? Пеппер.

На лице Питер расплылась широченная улыбка.

— Вы серьезно?

— Ага. И прекращай так улыбаться. Выглядишь, как идиот.

— Это так _мило_ , мистер Старк. Как в романтических фильмах.

— Угу, я типичный романтик.

— Прямо как мистер Дарси.

— Эй, я намного симпатичнее Колина Ферта.

— Эээ.

— Просто согласись со мной, Питер.

— О, _конечно_ , мистер Старк. Вы _намного_ привлекательнее, чем он. Я в этом даже не сомневаюсь. У меня и в мыслях подобного не было.

— Так. Спасибо, но с сарказмом уже небольшой перебор.

[Сцена]

— Я выберу, хм, выберу правду.

— Почему ты восторгался Тони, когда был маленьким?

Лицо Питер посветлело.

— Потому что он же Тони Старк!

— Да, но я не был похож на диснеевских героев.

— Нет, но вы были _потрясающим_. Вы стали супергероем благодаря своему интеллекту, а не из-за суперспособностей или мутировавшей ДНК.

Тони опустил взгляд.

— Спасибо, шкет.

[Сцена]

— Правда или действие?

— Давай снова действие.

— Посмотрите АСМР** видео.

— Что такое АСМР?

Питер выглядел глубоко оскорбленным.

— Вы не знаете?!

— Нет. Именно поэтому и спрашиваю.

— Ну, это, типа, видео, от которых у вас по позвоночнику бегут мурашки. Я видел всего парочку нарезок в Инстаграмме, но я определенно слышал о них, — Питер подпрыгнул. — Я принесу наушники. Пятница, выбери на YouTube самые популярные и загрузи на мой Старкпад.

Тони посмотрел вслед Питеру, скрывшемуся за пределами кадра.

— Я еще пожалею об этом. Я просто уверен.

[Сцена]

В правом углу появилась рамка, проецирующая то же видео, что смотрели Тони и Питер, чтобы зрители знали, что происходит. В видео женщина в медицинском халате улыбнулась, глядя прямо в камеру.

—  _Привет, и спасибо, что согласились сегодня стать нашим испытуемым._

— Что-то я не припомню, чтобы на что-то соглашался, — проворчал Тони.

Питер коротко рассмеялся.

— Тшшш. Оно не сработает, если вы будете болтать.

— Я не уверен, что оно _вообще_ сработает.

—  _Тшшш_.

[Сцена]

— Должен признать, я впечатлен тем, сколько усилий она вложила в реквизит.

Питер кивнул.

— Очень круто. Выглядит как настоящий кабинет врача, — он склонил голову на бок. — Как думаете, как долго пришлось такой готовить?

— Очень долго. Так что радуйся, что ты снимаешь глупые юморные видосики.

[Сцена]

—  _Так, сейчас вы почувствуете, как я вставлю вам в ухо отоскоп… вот так…_

Питер поежился, а мгновение спустя изумленно вскрикнул. Тони опустил на него взгляд, слегка нахмурив брови.

— Все нормально?

— Да, просто, — он снова поежился и театрально откинулся на грудь Тони. — Оно работает! Ух ты! Это… это _так_ необычно.

— Потрясающе.

Питер вцепился в рубашку Тони и покачал головой, когда видео продолжилось.

— На вас не подействовало?

— Неа. У тебя, должно быть, более чувствительный слух, чем у меня. Никогда бы не догадался.

— Ну, просто вы, — Питер сделал паузу, еще раз вздрогнув, — _старый_.

—  _Хватит_ называть меня старым!

[Сцена]

Первое видео закончилось. Питер указал на иконку с мужчиной в лабораторном костюме, которая появилась в предложенных видео.

— Этот парень выглядит _пугающе_!

— Не надо выбирать это видео, Питер.

— Я выберу его.

— Не надо…

Питер кликнул на иконку.

— Слишком поздно!

[Сцена]

Мужчина с иконки стоял напротив хромокея с изображением кабинета врача. В руках он держал планшет, и говорил обычным для подобных видео приглушенным шёпотом.

— Выглядит, как вступление для порно.

Питер хихикнул.

— Я даже думать не хочу, почему вы знаете об этом.

— Я взрослый мужчина, Питер.

— Фу!

[Сцена]

— Это так жутко! — Питер снова прижался к груди Тони, трясясь от смеха. — Почему оно так действует?!

Тони буднично обхватил его рукой, скривив губы в веселой улыбке.

— Полагаю, все дело в соощущениях.

Питер еще раз дернулся, и снова зашелся в смехе.

— О боже! Это так стремно!

— Шепот или отоскоп?

— Думаю, и то и другое.

— Хм.

[Сцена]

Второе видео подошло к концу. Питер полностью откинулся на грудь Тони. Тони легонько помассировал пальцами его макушку, очевидно, радуясь подобной реакции подростка.

— Это самое стремное, что я когда-либо испытывал.

Тони поерзал.

— И есть целое сообщество людей, которые снимают подобные видео?

— Судя по всему, — Питер лениво пролистал предложенные видео, даже не пытаясь выбраться из рук Тони. — Но некоторые из них выглядят реально крипово.

— Да?

— Угу. Вот тут типа ролевая игра с похищением и, эм, очевидно, лоботомией?

—  _Чего_?

Питер нажал на видео. Появился черный экран. Сначала был просто скрежет, затем кто-то что-то печатал, а затем, довольно неожиданно, громкий визг сверла.

— Окей! — Тони торопливо закрыл браузер и выхватил планшет из рук Питера. — Думаю, на сегодня хватит интернета.

[Сцена]

Полиэтиленовые пакеты исчезли, но Тони и Питер все еще сидели в тех же позах, что и до этого.

— Ну, очевидно, мистер Старк решил, что на сегодня нам хватит интернета, — Питер едва заметно ухмыльнулся ему, — так что на этом мы закругляемся! Спасибо за просмотр. И, эм, я получил несколько комментариев о том, что в прошлом видео не прозвучал наш фирменный слоган, так что сегодня он возвращается! — Тони громко застонал. Питер его проигнорировал. — Обязательно поставьте этому видео лайк и подпишитесь, если хотите увидеть больше нас, развлекающих… вас. Пока!

 

\------------------------  
* - Just do it. - Слоган Nike.  
** АСМР - Автономная сенсорная меридиональная реакция.


	9. Назад В Будущее (Тони & Питер Читают Карты Таро)

Тони и Питер сидели за одним из рабочих столов в лаборатории. Камера была установлена чуть дальше, чем обычно, так чтобы вся поверхность стола была хорошо видна. Питер продолжал возиться с чем-то, лежащим у него на коленях. Тони, как обычно, равнодушно смотрел в камеру.

\- Привет, ребята! – Питер восторженно подпрыгнул на месте, - я прямо очень-очень взволнован тем, что мы сегодня будем делать для видео! Ну а мистер Старк, как всегда, - Питер кинул на него недовольный взгляд, - нет. 

\- Я не _не_ взволнован.

\- Он – скептик.

\- На счет большинства вещей – да. Особенно на счет _такого_. 

Питер только закатил глаза.

\- Ребята, попробуете угадать, чем мы собираемся заниматься? – он сделал небольшую паузу, поднимая две упаковки карт с колен и бросая их на стол. – Мы будем читать карты таро!

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что они могли просто прочитать название видео? Это не такой уж сюрприз, - улыбнулся Тони, его голос был одновременно насмешливым и ласковым. 

\- Ой. Я об этом не подумал.

Тони коротко хохотнул, взъерошив волосы Питера.

\- Не страшно, мелкий. Я уверен, они все равно оценили твои усилия. 

[Сцена]

\- Итак, у меня есть две колоды. Одна, ну типа, реальные карты таро, - Питер приподнял первую коробку, - а вторая определяет тотемное животное.

Тони выгнул брови.

\- Тотемное животное?

\- Тут написано, хм, - Питер перевернул вторую колоду и прочитал, - тотемные животные – это ваши духовные помощники в виде животных, которые могут помогать вам в решении вопросов во всех аспектах вашей жизни. 

\- Спасибо, Пит. Это многое прояснило. 

\- Я не знаю. Я просто хотел узнать, какие у нас тотемные животные. 

\- Твое – щенок золотистого ретривера, cucciolo.

\- Вы когда-нибудь _перестанете_ сравнивать меня с щенком?

[Сцена]

\- Почему вы так скептичны, мистер Старк?

\- Понимаешь, Питер, мне сложно поверить в то, что колода карт, одна из миллиарда произведенных в Китае, способна предсказать непредсказуемое. 

\- Но я много читал о таро онлайн. Они и _не должны_ предсказывать будущее. Они просто должны дать вам направление.

Тони пожал плечами.

\- Мило. Но я не куплюсь на это, - он указал пальцем Питеру в лицо. – И ты, я точно знаю, тоже. Ты просто притворяешься, потому что ты – вежливый ребенок. 

\- Ну, - усмехнулся Питер, - может мы еще изменим свое мнение.

\- Все возможно. 

[Сцена]

Питер старательно перетасовывал колоду с тотемными животными. Колода таро лежала чуть в стороне. 

\- Я подумал, что лучше начать с тотемного животного, потому что это должно быть быстро. _И_ потому что оно интересует меня намного больше. 

\- Ну, да. В конце концов, я жить не смогу, если не узнаю о том, что эти карты, - Тони перевернул коробку и проверил задник, - которые стоят $18.99, могут рассказать мне о моих внутренних демонах. 

Питер выхватил коробку из руки Тони и отложил ее подальше.

\- Какое самое циничное существо на планете? Готов поклясться, это и будет ваше тотемное животное. 

\- Может, опоссум?

\- У вас есть какие-то проблемы с опоссумами?

\- Ты их хоть раз в живую видел, Питер?

\- Эм, нет? В смысле, я видел парочку в мусорных бочках, но я никогда не, ну, знаете, не _контактировал_ с ними. 

\- И правильно. Держись подальше от опоссумов. 

\- Что они вам _сделали_ , мистер Старк?

\- Я не люблю это обсуждать. 

[Сцена]

\- Окей, итак, - в одной руке Питер держал колоду, а в другой – краткое пособие, - вы должны сконцентрироваться на себе, а затем попытаться направить свою энергию в карты, пока вы их тасуете. 

\- Есть идеи о том, как _направить свою энергию_?

\- Мне кажется, это просто что-то, что делается неосознанно. 

Тони, откровенно веселясь, указал на колоду.

\- Ну тогда вперед, малыш. Проникни глубоко внутрь себя. 

\- Фу.

[Сцена]

Питер отложил пособие в сторону, после чего, взяв колоду обеими руками, закрыл глаза и, глубоко вздохнув, начал медленно перемешивать карты. Тони молча наблюдал за ним. 

\- Как ты узнаешь, что пора перестать мешать?

\- Я думаю, что карты подскажут мне. 

\- Ну, тогда мы здесь задержимся.

\- _Тссс_. Они вас слышат. 

\- Карты?

\- Ага.

\- Ох, Питер. Ты просто прелесть. 

[Сцена]

Внезапно Питер перестал мешать и вытащил единственную карту с вершины колоды.   
Тони ухмыльнулся.

\- Карты говорили с тобой?

\- Цыц. Я просто почувствовал, что так надо, - Питер перевернул карту и рассмеялся. – Вы ошиблись. Это не щенок. 

\- Это не я ошибся, шкет.

\- Ну, как оказалось, я – зебра. 

\- О? И что это говорит о тебе?

\- В цитате на карте написано «отпусти свой страх и знай, что ты всегда в безопасности и под защитой», - Питер вскинул взгляд на Тони. – Мне нравится. 

\- Ну, это похоже на правду, так что я с неохотой засчитаю очко в пользу карт.

Питер робко улыбнулся, просматривая пособие.

\- Тут для каждой карты есть расширенное описание.

\- О, я обязан это послушать.

\- Нашел, - запищал Питер, отыскав нужную страницу. – Всякий раз, когда ты осмеливаешься ступить на незнакомую территорию, довольно естественно ощущать волнение. Тебя могут одолевать сомнения и нерешительность, а на пути могут встречаться препятствия и даже опасности. В какой-то момент, ты можешь застыть, опасаясь двигаться вперед. Расслабься, но будь бдительным, и верь, что ничто не сможет по-настоящему навредить тебе, и что твое тело подскажет тебе, если над тобой нависнет настоящая угроза. 

\- Это самое расплывчатое описание из всех, что я когда-либо слышал. 

\- Тсс. Я не дочитал.

\- Там есть _еще_? Сколько там написано?

\- Много. Потише. Мы тут с вами сейчас узнаем, какой я человек. 

\- Я это уже знаю, Питер.

\- _Тсс!_ \- Питер снова начал читать, едва сдерживая смех. – Всякий раз, когда ты почувствуешь иррациональное чувство страха, вызванное, в большинстве своем, твоими собственными мыслями, которые почти не имеют связи с реальностью, сделай несколько медленных, глубоких вдохов. Дотянись до ближайшего друга или члена семьи, который поддержит тебя и поможет тебе твердо стоять на земле. 

\- Как я и сказал, Пит. Расплывчато. Вообще ничего ясного не сказали. 

\- Это все равно совет.

\- Полагаю, что да, но я все-таки надеюсь, что ты уже знал обо всем этом. 

\- Да, но другие люди могли не знать.

Тони пожал плечами.

\- Да, наверное. 

Питер снова пробежался взглядом по странице.

\- Хотите узнать, какие ассоциации возникают с моим тотемным животным? Это, очевидно, тоже важно. 

\- Больше всего на свете.

\- Защита, опека, добросердечность, сострадание, индивидуальность, компромисс, магия, уверенность, умение твердо стоять на ногах. 

\- Прости, они впихнули в этот список _магию_? 

\- Я _волшебный_ , мистер Старк. 

\- Ты просто что-то с чем-то, с этим я не спорю. 

[Сцена]

\- Ваша очередь! – Питер впихнул колоду в руки Тони. – Но отнеситесь к этому серьезно, идет? Иначе будет нечестно, ведь я, хотя бы, попытался. 

\- Ладно, ладно. Я отнесусь к волшебным картам абсолютно серьезно. 

Тони начал мешать карты, но Питер его прервал.

\- Вы должны сосредоточиться на себе. 

\- Я всегда сосредоточен, Питер.

\- _На самом деле_?

\- Прекращай дерзить. 

[Сцена]

\- Итак, - Тони вытянул карту из середины колоды, - карты обсудили что-то с моей душой, и теперь они утверждают, что я, - он перевернул карту и тотчас же закатил глаза, - очевидно, утконос. 

Питер начал хихикать. С очевидным усилием, он пришел в себя только после того, как Тони отвесил ему подзатыльник. 

\- Что там в вашей, эм, в вашей цитате?

Тони, даже не глядя на карту, всучил ее в руки Питеру.

\- Сам читай.

\- Идет. Эм, так, - Питер снова начал хихикать, - прекращайте жаловаться и сосредоточьтесь на тех счастливых дарах, что преподносит вам жизнь. 

\- О? Это про какие такие дары они говорят?

\- К примеру, я!

\- Ты – наказание. 

\- Вы меня любите. 

\- Давай не будет наглеть, шкет. Я _терплю_ тебя.

Питер подмигнул в камеру.

\- Он любит меня. 

[Сцена]

\- Хотите услышать описание вашего тотемного животного?

\- Жду с нетерпением, - невозмутимо ответил Тони. 

Питер совершенно проигнорировал его вялый энтузиазм, торопливо открывая нужную страницу в пособии.

\- Постоянно жаловаться на то или другое – это способ выпустить пар, и в определенной мере он безопасен, но, все же, это не очень полезно: ни для вас, ни для людей, вас окружающих. Заставьте себя встать во весь рост, и не важно, какие у вас сейчас сложились жизненные обстоятельства, встречайте новый день с высоко поднятой головой и постарайтесь понять, на каких мыслях вы чаще всего сосредотачиваетесь. Когда вы постоянно фокусируетесь на негативных мыслях, вы получаете негативные результаты. Всякий раз, когда вы понимаете, что постоянно думаете о негативе, тренируйтесь переключать свое внимание на приятные мысли. Подумайте о тех дарах, что преподносит вам жизнь. Что делает вас счастливым?

Тони выглядел так, словно это описание физически причинило ему боль. 

\- Серьезно? И это мой совет? Что делает меня счастливым?

\- Но что _делает_ вас счастливым, мистер Старк?

\- Тишина и спокойствие. 

Питер игриво подтолкнул его плечом.

\- _И_ то время, что вы проводите со своим любимым стажером. 

Улыбка Тони совершенно не соответствовала его ворчливому тону.

\- Как скажешь. 

[Сцена]

\- У меня еще тут ваши ассоциации, - улыбнулся Питер. – Хотите услышать?

\- У меня есть выбор?

\- Нет. Очевидно, в вас есть щепетильность, ясновидение, пытливость, уникальность, способность быстро приспосабливаться к обстоятельствам, внутренняя красота и чувство юмора, - Питер прищурился, вчитываясь в одно из слов. – Что такое «Ясновидение»?

\- Полагаю это что-то экстрасенсорное. Возможность ощущать эмоции окружающих тебя людей. 

\- Это не экстрасенсорика. _Я_ могу делать это. 

\- Я в курсе. Просто ты – невероятно склонен к эмпатии.

\- Разве _это_ не экстрасенсорика? 

\- Нет. Есть научные доказательства, которые позволяют нам предполагать, что эмпатия существует. Это просто чуть более высокий уровень эмоционального развития. 

\- Ну, значит у вас это тоже есть. 

\- Угу. Эта книга ошибается, Пит. 

[Сцена]

Теперь Питер отложил колоду с животными в сторону, и вместо нее взял в руки карты таро. 

\- Приступаем к настоящему веселью, - сообщил Питер, поерзав. – Очевидно, есть много разных вариантов расклада – это, типа, способ разложения карт. Я решил, что мы сделаем для каждого из нас расклад на прошлое, настоящее и будущее. 

\- А карты смогут нам сказать, в какой момент я облажался как твой наставник?

\- Вы _не_ облажались со мной. Боже, вы сегодня так самокритичны. Хватит, - Питер раздраженно щелкнул Тони по плечу. – Побольше позитива. 

Выражение глаз Тони смягчилось. 

\- Ладно, мелкий. Я уже начинаю излучать радость.

\- Вот это я и хотел услышать. 

[Сцена]

\- Итак, я прочитаю для вас, а вы прочитаете для меня. 

\- Ясно.

\- У вас есть вопрос к колоде?

\- Я должен задать какой-то вопрос?

\- Мне кажется да.

\- Ладно, - Тони чуть наклонился вперед, наблюдая за тем, как Питер молча тасует карты, - спроси у них, как мне стать для тебя хорошим наставником. 

Питер изо всех сил пытался скрыть едва заметную улыбку.

\- Задайте этот вопрос себе. 

Тони закатил глаза, но послушался.

\- Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы стать хорошим наставником для, - он лениво махнул рукой, указывая на Питера, - _вот этого_ безобразия. 

\- Даже когда вы ведете себя мило, вы находите способ все испортить. 

\- Заткнись и тасуй. 

Питер хихикнул, но мгновение спустя взял себя в руки и уставился на колоду с поразительной сосредоточенностью. Тони, наблюдая за ним, улыбнулся в ладонь.

\- Окей-окей, - Питер внезапно перестал мешать и уложил три карты в ряд, рубашкой вверх. – Вот так. 

\- Ты почувствовал в глубине души какую-то энергию?

\- Ой, цыц. Мы же согласились мыслить позитивно, забыли?

\- Да-да. Прости, мелкий. Продолжай. Я слушаю. 

Питер перевернул первую карту.

\- Итак, это карта прошлого. Она, типа, показывает влияние прошлого. 

\- Ну, то есть, прошлое наших отношений. 

\- Мда, наверное. Это, хм, - Питер еще раз взглянул на карту и вытащил другой справочник, - Туз Мечей. Очевидно, карта мечей говорит о, - он сделал паузу, пролистывая до нужной страницы, - рациональном уме и его способности видеть различия, потому что мечи пронзают материю, чтобы разбить иллюзию и разграничить фантазии и реальность. Туз представляет собой ваш истинный мотив или направляющий вас идеал. Это как, ну, видение, которое ведет вас по вашей изменчивой судьбе с целеустремленной ясностью, - Питер улыбнулся. – Ваша встреча со мной была вашей _ясностью_ , мистер Старк. 

Что-то в поведении Тони полностью изменилось. Он уже не выглядел таким напряженным или пессимистичным, как раньше. Даже его голос стал чуть тише.

\- Так и было. 

Питер покраснел, не ожидая подобного признания.

\- Эм, а еще эта карта является символом оптимизма. Она означает эволюцию, прогресс и надежду. 

Тони погладил Питера пальцами по запястью.

\- Отдам этой колоде должное, это было довольно меткое начало. Есть что-то, что касается моего вопроса?

\- Тут написано, что вы должны оставаться сосредоточенным и решительным, и что курс действий, который необходим для того, чтобы достичь желаемого, уже у вас под рукой. 

\- Ну, мило. 

Питер кинул на Тони косой взгляд, переворачивая вторую карту.

\- Итак, это ваше настоящее. Это то, что касается вашего вопроса прямо сейчас, - Питер нашел страницу с картой в справочнике. – И здесь у нас, эм, Тройка Палочек. 

Тони фыркнул.

\- Палочек?

\- Ага. Как у Гарри Поттера. Ничего не говорите, - Питер откровенно проигнорировал усмешку Тони. – Карта палочек представляет собой инициативу, амбиции, стремления и желания. Это карта предприимчивости и склонности к риску. 

\- Неа. Вот сейчас замолчи. Мне не нравится, что фраза «склонность к риску» используется хоть в какой-то связке с тобой. 

\- Я думаю, что это у вас склонность к риску, мистер Старк. 

\- А, ну, тогда продолжай. 

Питер раздраженно покачал головой, но не стал это комментировать. 

\- Тройка Палочек символизирует внутренний баланс, который помогает вам ощущать больше оптимизма в отношении новых проектов, которые вы уже начали выполнять, или хотите начать. Они говорят о том, что вам необходимо найти оптимизм внутри себя. 

\- Слишком много оптимизма. Это утомляет. 

\- Я знаю. Хорошая жизнь, - это, должно быть, такая скука, - голос Питера буквально сочился сарказмом. – И кто может считать, что это стоит того?

\- Я смотрю, твоя дерзость сегодня достигла критической отметки.

\- А _ваш_ пессимизм достиг исторического максимума. 

\- Туше. 

Несмотря на перепалку, Питер чуть пододвинулся к Тони, продолжая читать:

\- Следуйте за своей интуицией. Эта карта советует вам действовать быстро и уверенно, в соответствии с вашей идеей или желанием. И предлагает наиболее подходящее для этого время, - он потыкал Тони пальцем в плечо. – Видите? Вы уже сделали замечательную работу, и просто должны продолжать в том же духе. 

\- Ну, или, карты ошиблись. 

\- _Или_ , карты говорят правду, а вам следует послушать меня, когда я говорю, что вы все делаете _правильно_. 

\- Ладно, малыш, ладно. Ты думаешь, что я все делаю правильно. 

\- Неа. Я вижу вас насквозь. Скажите, что вы все делаете правильно.

\- Я так и сказал. 

\- Нет, вы сказали, что _я думаю_ , что вы все делаете правильно. Скажите, что _вы знаете_ , что все делаете правильно. 

\- Это лишнее. 

\- Скажите.

\- _Питер_ … 

\- Пожалуйста, мистер Старк?

Плечи Тони поникли, и он устало вздохнул.

\- Я все делаю правильно. 

Питер буквально засиял.

\- Вот это другой разговор!

[Сцена]

\- Вы готовы узнать о своем будущем?

\- Порази меня. 

Питер ударил Тони по руке.

\- Эй! – отшатнулся Тони. 

\- Вы же сами сказали поразить вас!

\- Не притворяйся, что ты не в состоянии уловить речевые нюансы.

\- Может, так и есть. 

\- Я не проверял твой IQ, но он слишком высок чтобы ты и дальше мог притворяться идиотом.

Питер, явно смущаясь его слов, покраснел и торопливо перевернул последнюю карту.

\- И ваша карта – Дурак.

\- О, миленько. Ну да, теперь ты не будешь шутить на эту тему до самой моей смерти. 

Питер хихикнул, листая страницы справочника. 

\- Дурак – это очень могущественная карта, которая обычно обозначает новое начало и, следовательно, окончание чего-то в вашей старой жизни. То, какое место в вашем раскладе занимает Дурак, показывает, какой аспект вашей жизни он меняет. Дурак предвещает вам важные решения, которые может быть не легко принять, и которые включают в себя элемент риска. Примите эти изменения с оптимизмом и постарайтесь достичь наиболее приятных результатов. 

\- А все так хорошо начиналось. 

\- Не стоит сразу погружаться в негатив. Это может просто означать, что вам стоит открыть себя для перемен, чтобы в наших отношениях и дальше все было хорошо. 

Тони выглядел удивительно подавленным.

\- Разумеется. 

\- Выше нос! – Питер пихнул руку Тони, а затем торопливо забрался под нее. – Как вы и сказали, эти карты даже не работают. Все хорошо. И с нами все хорошо. 

Тони на мгновение прижал Питера к себе. 

\- Конечно же с нами все хорошо.

[Сцена]

\- Держите, - Питер передал Тони колоду, - ваша очередь. 

Тони взял в руки карты и начал медленно их перемешивать.

\- Какой у тебя вопрос?

\- Ой. Я еще не придумал.

\- Почему ты никогда не готовишься к этим видео?

\- Я генерирую идеи! У меня нет времени думать о деталях. 

\- И чем же таким ты занят, а?

\- Школой. 

\- Это очень сложная работа.

\- Так и _есть_! 

\- Знаю, знаю. Ты очень стараешься. Теперь заткнись уже и задай нашим волшебным картам вопрос, чтобы мы могли поскорее с этим закончить и пойти уже, наконец, поужинать. 

Питер закатил глаза.

\- Что мне нужно знать о моей жизни?

\- Серьезно? Я тут пытался придумать что-то креативное, и обнажил перед тобой свою душу, а ты задал такой ленивый вопрос?

\- Но я хочу знать!

\- Все еще хочешь?

\- Да!

\- Я тебе верю, - судя по голосу Тони, это было совсем не так. – А теперь я просто должен дождаться, когда карты заговорят со мной. 

\- Прислушайтесь к своему сердцу*. 

\- Ладно, Роксэт. Так и сделаю. 

[Сцена]

Тони перемешал еще несколько раз, прежде чем остановиться и выложить перед собой три карты. Едва он закончил, он бесцеремонно перевернул первую карту. 

\- У тебя Тройка Палочек, - Тони прищурился, едва ли не с подозрением разглядывая карту. – У меня разве не было такой же?

\- Была! Как думаете, это означает, что мы _связаны_? 

В глазах Тони заискрилась ностальгия.

\- Возможно. 

Питер был крайне доволен этим признанием.

\- Тройка Палочек символизирует внутренний баланс и оптимизм, верно?

\- Угу, - Тони пролистал справочник в поисках нужной страницы. – Итак, судя по картам - в которые я _не_ верю, - тебе необходимо найти внутренний баланс и оптимизм где-то в прошлом. 

\- Мне кажется, тот факт, что вы не верите в это, уже очевиден, мистер Старк. Не обязательно это повторять. 

\- Я должен убедиться, что все поняли это. Я ученый, Пит. И я должен поддерживать мою репутацию. 

\- С каких это пор вас волнует ваша репутация?

\- С сегодняшнего дня. Я начинаю новую жизнь. 

\- Вау. Мисс Поттс очень обрадуется. 

[Сцена]

Тони перевернул вторую карту.

\- Семерка Кубков.

\- Ооой. 

\- Ты так говоришь, словно ты знаешь, что это значит. 

\- Тсс. Я создаю напряжение.

Тони погладил Питера по руке и начал читать описание карты:

\- Семерка Кубков, как правило, обращается к работе воображения или применения видений и снов, которые покажут будущее, отличное от той жизни, что ты проживаешь в данный момент. Это карта напоминает нам, что наши достижения еще не окончательны. Мы можем взрастить наши надежды и ожидания, и улучшить наши результаты. Эта карта показывает нам, на что на самом деле способна магия развитого воображения. Позволь себе мечтать, ибо мечты могут подсказать тебе удивительные идеи и решения и привести к поразительным результатам. 

\- Итак, - подытожил Тони, - У тебя хорошее воображение, и ты должен продолжать в том же духе. Как я уже говорил, малыш, я бы мог предсказать это тебе и без карт за тридцать долларов, - Тони перевел взгляд в камеру, - Питер скоро настолько сильно погрузится в собственные мысли, что просто застынет на середине предложения и несколько часов еще будет молчать. 

\- Вы сами постоянно так делаете! 

Тони рассмеялся.

\- Я в курсе. Просто очень странно, когда это делает кто-то еще. 

[Сцена]

\- Ну все, Пит. Давай узнаем о твоем будущем. 

\- Я надеюсь, мне выпала Смерть.

\- Эй. Чтоб я больше этого не слышал, - Тони перевернул карту. – Башня. 

Питер пристально уставился на изображение двух мужчин, падающих с разрушенной башни.

\- Картинка не особо приятная, мда?

\- Есть такое, - Тони нашел необходимую страницу. – Практически во всех толкованиях карта Башни означает катастрофу, которая вот-вот произойдет или уже случилась. Демоны безумия и отчаяния выползают из своих древних убежищ, и природа вступает в сговор со слабостями человека, чтобы дестабилизировать его. Эта карта символизирует трагедию и внезапные, непредвиденные перемены. 

\- Довольно любопытно, что у нас обоих есть карты, которые предсказывают нам перемены в будущем. 

\- Вот только у обоих они негативные. Особенно твоя. 

\- Они негативные только потому что вы _думаете_ , что они негативные. Перемены – это хорошо. 

Тони застонал.

\- Слова настоящего подростка. Доживи до моих лет, и ты поймешь, как тяжело наблюдать за тем, как мир продолжает жить, но уже без тебя.

\- Мир не продолжает жить без вас.

\- Эй, я не жалуюсь. Это произойдет со всеми нами, - Тони ткнул Питера в бок. – Однажды это случится и с _тобой_ , мистер Оптимизм. 

Питер опустил голову Тони на плечо.

\- Если я буду хоть немного похож на вас, тогда это будет не так уж и плохо. 

Тони приложил ладонь ко лбу Питера.

\- Вау. Ты сегодня со мной такой милый. Ты не заболел?

\- Я милый с вами _буквально_ постоянно. 

Тони фыркнул.

\- Ты мне сейчас прямо в лицо врешь? _И_ на глазах у наших преданных зрителей? 

Питер прикрыл глаза.

\- Они все равно на _моей_ стороне. Я их любимчик. 

\- Ну, так и должно быть. 

[Сцена]

\- Нужно ли нам теперь подвести итог о том, что мы узнали про себя?

Тони пожал плечами.

\- Очевидно, карты думают, что мне следует быть позитивнее и что в моем будущем грядут ужасные перемены.

\- А я узнал, что мистер Старк лучше всех.

Вместо ответа Тони только молча взъерошил Питеру волосы.

[Сцена]

\- Ну, мистер Старк проголодался, так что сейчас мы собираемся пойти поужинать. 

\- Не притворяйся, что ты тоже не умираешь с голоду.

\- Я _действительно_ голоден.

\- Еще бы. Серьезно, ты ешь каждые два часа. Прямо как новорожденный младенец. 

[Сцена]

\- Итак, если вам понравилось это видео, обязательно поставьте под ним пальцы вверх, - Питер указал куда-то вниз, пока Тони просто с улыбкой за ним наблюдал, - и подпишитесь, если не хотите пропустить видео о нас, развлекающих… вас, - Питер взорвался хохотом, произнося знакомую строчку. Даже с губ Тони сорвался тихий смешок. 

\- В общем, - Питер все еще не мог перестать хихикать, - пока! Увидимся! – он повернулся к Тони. – Мы можем заказать тайскую еду?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Все помнят замечательную песню Listen to your heart группы Roxette?)


	10. Бракованные клоуны (Тони & Питер участвуют в челлендже Макияж С Завязанными Глазами)

Тони и Питер как обычно сидели за рабочим столом в лаборатории. Это было то же самое место, в котором они снимали и в прошлый раз: камера была отодвинута так, что вся поверхность стола была в кадре. На этот раз, однако, посреди стола стоял черно-белый бумажный пакет. Очевидно, на нем был логотип какой-то известной марки, однако кто-то замазал ее во время редактирования. 

\- Привет, ребята! – Питер нетерпеливо теребил пакет. – Сегодня мы впервые займемся чем-то, в чем я смыслю намного меньше, чем мистер Старк.

Тони улыбнулся.

\- Это потому, что у тебя пока нет девушки. 

\- Да, но не все парни так сильно вовлекаются в это, как вы.

\- Прости, а ты не собираешься что ли быть парнем, готовым всегда оказать поддержку? Я думал, что Мэй воспитывала тебя лучше. 

\- Я собираюсь быть _самым лучшим_ парнем, вот-уж-спасибо. 

\- Рад это слышать.

Питер закатил глаза.

\- Как бы там ни было, сегодня мы будем принимать участие в челлендже «макияж с завязанными глазами»! В котором мы, ну, надеваем повязки и, эм, красим друг друга. 

\- Ты такой молодец, все так подробно разложил, Пит. Они до этого совершенно не додумались. Отлично сказано.

[Сцена]

\- Итак, мы с мисс Поттс заглянули в один небезызвестный магазин косметики…

\- Sephora, Пит. Просто скажи, что вы ходили в Sephora.

\- А они нас не засудят?

\- За что? За бесплатную рекламу? Нет, шкет, не засудят. 

\- О.

[Сцена]

\- Итак, мы с мисс Поттс сходили в Sephora, и по большей части я просто ходил за ней по пятам, пока она покупала для нас все, что нам может понадобиться. 

\- Он нанял настоящего эксперта, - Тони подмигнул в камеру. Питер, с горящими глазами, широко улыбнулся.

\- Так и есть! Было весело. Я раньше никогда не проводил время только с ней, без вас. 

\- Когда он вернулся домой, его руки были полностью покрыты пробными мазками косметики. 

\- Верно. Но еще она, ну, отвела меня в Five Guys, так что… 

\- На тебя смотрели косо?

\- Почему это на меня должны были косо смотреть?

\- Эм, потому что ты – шестнадцатилетний парень, гуляющий по магазину косметики с великолепным Генеральным директором компании из списка Fortune 500?

\- О. Если честно, я уже, похоже, перестал обращать внимание на взгляды. 

На лице Тони промелькнуло что-то темное, но он торопливо избавился от этого. 

\- Да, полагаю, что перестал. 

[Сцена]

Питер вывалил на стол содержимое сумки, раскладывая его по поверхности. 

\- Ты хоть знаешь, что из этого для чего нужно?

\- Пеппер рассказала мне. 

\- В этом я не сомневаюсь, но ты _запомнил_? 

\- _Да._

\- Ну, вперед. Назови их. 

\- Я как раз собирался это сделать, - проворчал Питер. 

\- Начинай.

\- _Начинаю_ , - Питер начал поднимать каждый предмет и медленно называть его, очевидно, изо всех сил напрягая память. – Эм, вот это тени, тушь, подводка, румяна, хайлайтер и, эм, контур, помада, спрей-фиксатор и парочка щеточек. 

\- Почему вы взяли спрей-фиксатор, а не основу?

\- Мы подумали, что с основой будет слишком грязно, а еще мне кажется, что мисс Поттс хотела увидеть, как мы будем прыскать друг другу спреем в лицо. 

Тони пожал плечами.

\- Справедливо. Я бы тоже на это посмотрел. 

\- А еще она взяла подводку с мягким кончиком, чтобы мы не выкололи друг другу глаза. 

\- Боже, благослови Пеппер. 

[Сцена]

\- Кто будет первым? – спросил Питер, теребя в руках тушь. 

Тони вскинул руку.

\- Я первый. 

Питер, казалось, искренне удивился.

\- Вы полны энтузиазма. 

\- Конечно же я полон энтузиазма. Я смогу порисовать на твоем лице. 

\- И это _меня_ вы называете ребенком. 

\- Не притворяйся, что ты внутри не визжишь от восторга по той же причине. 

\- Я… _ладно_ , да. Так и есть.

\- Видишь?

[Сцена]

\- Я должен завязать вам глаза.

\- Ох, ладненько, - Тони слегка напрягся. – Нет ничего лучше, чем чувствовать себя слепым и беспомощным. 

\- Вы не беспомощны. И я рядом. Во всем пентхаусе мы одни. 

\- Это мы так думаем. 

\- Почему каждая ваша фраза словно вырвана из какого-нибудь дрянного детективного романа? 

\- Не знаю. Может мне стоит подумать о смене профессии. Напишу парочку паршивых триллеров. 

\- Может и стоит. 

[Сцена]

Питер встал за спиной Тони, сжимая в руках старый зеленый шарф.

\- Вы готовы?

Тони согласно кивнул.

\- Да, мелкий. Вперед. 

Было видно, как Питер, закрывая шарфом глаза Тони, изо всех сил пытался быть настолько аккуратным, насколько возможно. Завязав один узел, он легонько потянул за ткань. 

\- Не слишком туго?

\- Нормально.

Питер отодвинулся, и Тони пошевелился. Почти в ту же секунду мягкая ткань соскользнула с лица, открывая его глаза. 

\- Ой. Не сработало. 

Тони рассмеялся.

\- Еще бы. Ты был слишком осторожен. Завяжи потуже. 

\- А вдруг я сделаю больно?

\- Не переживай. Не сделаешь. 

Питер неуверенно развязал узел и поправил шарф, на этот раз завязывая его намного решительнее. И все же, едва он отошел, ткань снова упала. 

Теперь уже первым рассмеялся Питер. 

\- Я не думал, что _это_ будет сложнее всего. 

Тони, казалось, был удивлен не меньше.

\- Как и я. 

\- Может надо завязать повыше?

\- Попробуй.

Питер в третий раз начал завязывать повязку, на этот раз располагая узел как можно выше у макушки Тони. Когда он закончил, Тони помотал головой, проверяя. Шарф удержался. 

Питер триумфально хлопнул в ладоши.

\- _Наконец-то!_

\- Угу. Ты молодец, шкет. А теперь, тащи свою задницу на скамейку и дай мне разрисовать твое лицо. 

\- Окей-окей, я иду. 

[Сцена]

Питер снова вернулся на скамейку, усаживаясь лицом к Тони. 

\- Вперед, мистер Старк. О, и не забывайте комментировать свои действия. 

Тони слепо потянулся к косметике на столе, из-за чего несколько тюбиков укатились в разные стороны. Питер поспешил схватить их и сложить поближе в небольшую кучку. 

Тони поднял флакончик туши для ресниц. 

\- Что это?

\- Кажется, я не должен вам подсказывать. Вы должны сами угадать. 

\- Да бл*ха муха. Ладно. Все равно это не то, с чего я хотел начать. Это я сразу понял.

\- А с чего вы хотите начать?

\- Румяна, - Тони несколько секунд пошарил на столе, прежде чем успешно вытащить палетку румян. – Бинго. 

\- Вам еще нужна кисточка. 

\- Я в курсе, Питер, - кисточку Тони нашел удивительно быстро. – Итак. Где там твое лицо?

\- Найдите его. 

\- Ты не помогаешь, - Тони протянул руку вперед, натыкаясь пальцами на ключицу Питера. – Закрой глаза. Я не хочу ранить тебя.

\- Окей, - сказал Питер, послушно закрывая глаза. 

Тони заскользил рукой вверх по шее Питера, пока его ладонь не легла на подбородок.

\- _Вот_ и твое лицо. 

Питер, не открывая глаза, улыбнулся.

\- У вас руки холодные.

\- Так, цыц. 

Тони убрал руку, чтобы провести кисточкой по палетке. Когда он снова потянулся к лицу Питера, он почти не промахнулся. Ему потребовалось всего пару раз коснуться пальцами лица Питера, прежде чем он добрался до его скулы. 

Он обильно нанес румяна на одну щеку Питера, а затем, что удивительно, точно такое же количество пигмента – на другую. 

\- Это было просто.

Питер рассмеялся.

\- Не будьте так самоуверенны.

\- Не цитируй мне Хана Соло.

\- Я даже не _пытался_ цитировать Хана Соло.

\- Не пытайся обдурить меня. Ты _всегда_ стараешься цитировать Хана Соло. 

[Сцена]

Следующим Тони схватил контурный стик. 

\- Это хайлайтер?

\- Я не могу сказать.

\- Черт возьми, Питер, почему вы с Пеппер купили контур и хайлайтер в одинаковых тюбиках?

\- Полагаю, она подумала, что это немного, эм, придаст происходящему пикантности. 

\- Моя собственная невеста устроила мне диверсию.

\- Диверсию? Будущая жена? Совпадение? Не думаю. 

\- Это был мем? Ты что, только что процитировал мне мем?

\- Возможно. 

[Сцена]

Тони снова нащупал скулу Питера и замер, занеся контур над его лицом. 

\- Стоп. Хайлайтер наносится, эм, над скулой. Да. Точно. 

Тони мазнул по скулам Питера две темно-коричневые линии. Та, что справа, вышла особенно кривобокой. Было заметно, что Питер изо всех сил пытался не рассмеяться. 

\- Надо еще подчеркнуть им подбородок.

\- Эм, зачем?

\- Потому что хайлайтером я _выделяю_ , Питер. И я хочу выделить линию челюсти. 

\- И другие тоже так делают?

\- Понятия не имею, но, если бы _я_ наносил макияж, это я бы сделал в первую очередь. 

Тони начертил несколько линий вдоль челюсти Питера. 

\- Окей, где второй стик?

Тони так долго пытался нашарить хайлайтер, что, в итоге, Питер просто подпихнул его ему под руку, театрально закатив глаза. 

\- О, а вот и он.

Питер лающе рассмеялся.

\- Цыц. Я тут делаю тебя красивым. 

\- Ой, это так называется?

\- Да. Помолчи, - Тони прижал хайлайтер к коже под скулой Питера. – Так. Думаю, что я должен провести линии здесь и на лбу. 

\- На лбу?

Тони закончил со щеками Питера и переместился на его лоб.

\- Я видел, что Пеппер так делала. 

\- Что-то подсказывает мне, что она делала это получше, чем вы. 

\- Ну, в свою защиту могу заявить, что у нее, определенно, было намного больше практики. 

\- А еще она видит все, что делает.

\- И это тоже. 

[Сцена]

Тони снова зарылся рукой в кучку на столе.

\- Перейдем к глазам. Где тут подводка? Ею я хотя бы умею пользоваться.

\- Откуда вы знаете, как пользоваться подводкой?

\- Да было дело в восьмидесятые.

\- Пожалуйста, скажите, что у вас остались фотографии.

\- Боже, надеюсь нет.

\- Вы же в восьмидесятые учились в колледже? Уверен, что у Роуди найдется парочка. 

\- Неа. Нет. У него их точно нет, можешь даже не спрашивать. 

\- Вы только что подтвердили мои подозрения. Шикарно. 

\- _Не надо_ спрашивать у него, Питер. 

\- Попробуйте мне помешать. 

[Сцена]

Тони взял подводку в одну руку, другой рукой легонько прикасаясь к щеке Питера прямо под левым глазом.

\- Закрой глаза.

\- Хорошо.

\- Закрыл?

\- Мгм.

\- Не открывай.

\- Не буду. Не переживайте. 

\- Ладно, - Тони коснулся кончиком карандаша века Питера. Намного выше линии ресниц. – Скажи мне, если сделаю тебе больно, и я сразу остановлюсь. 

\- Пока все хорошо.

Тони вывел темную линию от центра века к виску, после чего провел пальцами через переносицу Питера, пока не нащупал второй глаз. 

Питер улыбнулся.

\- Этот челлендж будет сложно выполнить людям, которые не очень близки. Приходится _очень_ много трогать друг друга. 

\- Ммм, - промычал Тони, рисуя линию на втором глазу Питера. В этот раз он начал намного ближе к нужному месту, но в итоге закончил, прочертив насквозь бровь. – Понятия не имею, насколько близко сейчас я к тебе нахожусь. 

Питер скосил глаза на переносице, пытаясь определить расстояние.

\- Эээ. Думаю, что не сильно близко. 

\- Это мало утешает, учитывая, что ты _совершенно_ не знаком с понятием «личное пространство». 

[Сцена]

Теперь Тони сидел, удерживая палетку с простыми черными и коричневыми тенями в одной руке и кисточку в другой.

\- Пеппер постоянно говорит что-то о том, что нужно прокрасить складки. Понятия не имею, что это значит, но я попытаюсь.

\- Скорее всего она имела в виду складки века. 

\- Наверное, - Тони потянулся к лицу Питера, но на мгновение застыл. – Глаза же закрыты, верно?

\- _Да_ , мистер Старк, - немного раздраженно ответил Питер. 

\- Окей. Супер. 

Тони прижал ладонь к щеке Питера и провел подушечкой большого пальца по веку. Он попытался открыть палетку с тенями одной рукой, потратив на это несколько секунд. Питер улыбнулся. 

\- Эй. Ну-ка хватит. Я чувствую, как ты улыбаешься. 

Питер же только рассмеялся.

\- Вам помочь, мистер Старк?

\- _Нет._ Я справлюсь, - еще несколько секунд, и коробочка, наконец, поддалась. – Видишь? Никаких проблем. 

\- У вас точно _были_ проблемы. 

\- Затихни, или я ткну тебе в глаз. 

\- Вы бы этого не сделали, - мягко заметил Питер. 

[Сцена]

Тони осторожно выбрал одну половинку палетки и провел по ней кисточкой.

\- Я надеюсь, что это коричневый, но я понятия не имею, как это определить. 

Это был черный. Питер напряг мышцы, пытаясь не улыбаться. 

\- Не двигайся. Я не хочу навредить тебе. 

Уголки его губ дрогнули.

\- Я застыл. 

Тони несколько раз провел кисточкой по веку Питера, но в итоге у него получилась одна жирная линия. Он поменял сторону и умудрился сделать что-то похожее и на другом глазу.

\- Отлично. Что мне осталось?

Питер пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю. Вы должны были следить за этим. 

\- Питер.

\- Ладно, ладно. Еще тушь, помада и спрей-фиксатор. 

\- О, точно. Я смогу побрызгать в твое лицо водой. Это понравится мне больше всего.

\- Что-то подсказывает, что мне это понравится меньше всего.

\- Ох, я очень надеюсь, что нет. 

[Сцена]

Тони осторожно держал в руке щеточку от туши, пока Питер слегка недоверчиво следил за его действиями взглядом. 

\- Нужно, чтобы ты закрыл глаза, потому что я не хочу тебя ослепить.

На лице Питера промелькнуло облегчение.

\- Мэй убила бы вас, если бы вы сделали это. 

\- И я бы с радостью на это согласился, - Тони вернул свою ладонь на лицо Питера. – Итак, глаза закрыты, верно?

\- _Да_. Клянусь, вы меня уже раз тридцать спросили об этом. 

\- Я пытаюсь быть _осторожным_. 

[Сцена]

Тони совершенно промахнулся мимо ресниц, оставив, в итоге, росчерки туши на левом веке и на правом виске Питера. Тот только молча трясся от едва сдерживаемого смеха. 

[Сцена]

Тони стянул крышечку с флакончика помады и ткнул себе кончиком в ладонь, чтобы убедиться, что он держит ее правильной стороной. 

\- Последний штрих, и я смогу набрызгать тебе водой на лицо. 

Питер только закатил глаза.

\- Вы до смешного возбуждены этим. 

\- Еще бы. А теперь - закрой рот. 

Питер, с очевидным драматизмом, послушался. Тони вытянул руку и схватил Питера за подбородок большим и указательным пальцами.

\- Сейчас буду гадать, где там твой рот.

\- Угу.

\- Не открывай рот.

\- Угу.

Тони старательно провел красной помадой по губам Питера. По крайней мере, попытался. Когда он закончил, пятно растянулось до самого подбородка, но зато весь рот все же оказался покрашен. 

\- Ну все. Я еще тебя не видел, но точно знаю, что ты выглядишь превосходно. 

Питер только выгнул бровь и иронично посмотрел в камеру. 

\- О. Я _не сомневаюсь_. 

Тони слепо пошарил по столу и, наткнувшись на спрей, эффектным жестом открыл крышку.

\- Вот так. А теперь, закрой…

\- Глаза, даааа, - хихикнул Питер. – Уже закрыл. 

\- Хороший мальчик.

Тони поднял бутылочку, проверяя, в какую сторону брызнет спрей. Тело Питера напряглось, и он скривился. Тони несколько раз пшикнул ему в лицо. От первой порции Питер вздрогнул, но сразу затем расслабился. 

\- Я в лицо попал?

\- О, не сомневайтесь. 

[Сцена]

Тони стянул повязку и прыснул со смеху. Все лицо Питера представляло из себя полный бардак из кривых линий и смазанных цветов. Помада поражала воображение особенно сильно: ярко красное пятно расплывалось по губам, подбородку и щекам. Одна линия почти доставала до шеи. 

\- Вау, - было заметно, как Тони изо всех сил пытался сохранить самообладание. – Выглядишь намного лучше, чем раньше. Я серьезно.

\- Я выгляжу, как бракованный клоун!

\- Ну, ты только что оскорбил всех бракованных клоунов. 

\- Я вас ненавижу.

\- Ищи во всем положительные стороны, Пит. Никто не похитит тебя у меня, пока ты выглядишь вот так. 

\- Я бы был не против, если бы меня _похитили_. Тогда мне не пришлось бы больше общаться с _вами_. 

\- _Эй._

[Сцена]

Теперь уже Тони стоял за спиной Питера с повязкой в руках. Он накинул ее ему на глаза и крепко завязал. 

\- Все нормально?

\- Угу. Вроде туго. 

\- Но _не слишком_ туго, верно? Удобно туго?

\- Все в порядке, мистер Старк.

\- Окей. Отлично, - Тони обогнул Питера и уселся напротив него. – Вперед, мелкий.   
Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты потягаться с моим талантом. 

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что это будет не так уж и сложно.

Тони впился в него притворно-сердитым взглядом.

\- И куда испарилось твое обожание, а? Мне больше нравилось, когда ты постоянно заикался и смотрел на меня горящими глазами. 

\- Неправда, не нравилось.

\- Ладно, ты прав. Не нравилось. 

[Сцена]

Питер умудрился выудить тени с первой же попытки. Тони, похоже, был впечатлен. 

\- Я, хм, я начну вот с этого.

\- И это у нас…?

\- Вот та фигня, которой красят глаза. 

\- Ты знаешь, как это называется, Питер. Ты уже говорил это слово. 

\- Это… наносится на веки разными цветами. 

\- Именно так, и у этого есть название. И оно называется…

\- Эм. Это, эээ, это, - лицо Питера озарила улыбка, - это тени!

Тони растроганно покачал головой.

\- Молодчина. 

[Сцена]

Питер потянулся к лицу Тони, но на полпути вдруг застыл. Тони смотрел на него с веселым блеском в глазах. 

\- Что случилось, малыш?

\- Мне кажется, я никогда раньше не касался вашего лица, и это _странно_. 

\- Это просто лицо, Пит. 

Питер пожал плечами.

\- Наверное. И все равно странно. 

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты это переживешь. 

[Сцена]

Питер несколько раз помахал рукой в воздухе, очевидно, пытаясь найти лицо Тони. 

Прождав минуту, Тони нетерпеливо закатил глаза и схватил Питера за запястье, прижимая его пальцы к своей щеке. 

\- Стоп. А где ваши глаза?

\- Ну, смотри, Питер, сейчас ты касаешься моей щеки. Я бы предложил тебе подняться чуть выше.

\- Ха-ха. Как смешно. 

[Сцена]

Питер несколько секунд неловко провозился с кисточкой, прежде чем провести ею по всей палетке, беспечно смешивая черный и коричневый цвета. Он давил на нее так сильно, что в прессованном порошке осталась вмятина. Тони снова закатил глаза, но промолчал. 

Потянувшись к Тони, Питер совершенно промахнулся вместо глаз. Вместо этого он умудрился нанести пигмент справа на бровь и надбровную дугу, а слева – прямо под глазом. На этот раз Тони уже не смог сдержать смех. 

\- _Питер_. 

\- Что?

\- Осторожнее.

\- Я _и так_ осторожен.

\- Недостаточно. 

\- Почему? Что я сделал?

\- Увидишь. 

[Сцена]

Теперь Питер держал в одной руке тушь, а в другой – подводку. Тони смотрел на него с легким беспокойством.

\- Почему ты держишь обе эти штуки?

\- Потому что собираюсь использовать их одновременно.

\- Нет уж.

\- Да уж!

\- Зачем, черт возьми, тебе это надо, Питер?

\- Нет, ну, смотрите, у меня даже есть причина…

\- Ох, надеюсь, что она очень веская…

\- Конечно! Уважительная причина…

\- Угу. Продолжай…

\- У Пеппер очень много работы, так? И она – занятая женщина. 

\- Есть такое. 

\- И поэтому, я подумал, что женщины должны уметь, ну, комбинировать задачи. Делать все сразу, чтобы сэкономить время. 

\- Это просто отвратительная идея, Питер. 

\- Она сработает.

\- Это будет просто _катастрофа_ , вот что. 

\- Тссс.

[Сцена]

Питер открутил крышечки туши и подводки и подхватил каждую в разные руки. Тони с тяжелым вздохом закрыл глаза. 

\- Поаккуратнее, пожалуйста. 

\- Не волнуйтесь. Я вам не наврежу.

\- Я знаю. 

Питер потянулся вперед, собираясь начать, но внезапно потерял равновесие. Однако прежде, чем он успел бы свалиться со скамьи, Тони резко рванулся вперед и, не открывая глаз, схватил его за запястья. 

\- Что я _только что_ сказал, Паркер?

\- Ничего себе! Вы даже глаза не открыли! У вас что, типа чутье ниндзя или типа того?

\- Это называется «Питер собирается сделать что-то глупое и мне срочно нужно его защитить» чутье. Продвинутый уровень. 

\- Нет, ну серьезно, как вы узнали?

\- Я же сказал, Питер. Я просто _знал_. 

[Сцена]

Питер небрежно мазнул тушью и подводкой по обоим векам Тони. Каким-то образом темная полоска прочертила даже нос. 

\- Питер, ты хотя бы _стараешься?_

\- Да!

\- Неправда. Ты просто пытаешься сделать так, чтобы я выглядел идиотом. 

\- Нет! Я правда стараюсь!

\- Если честно, это меня еще больше беспокоит. 

[Сцена]

\- У меня тут, эм, я очень надеюсь, что это хайлатер, - сказал Питер, сжимая хайлайтер в руке. – Я… забыл, куда его наносить. Ой-ой. 

Тони ухмыльнулся.

\- Ты помнишь, куда я его наносил, Питер? 

\- Я помню, что вы не знали, что держите в руке, так что нанесли вы его все равно неправильно. 

\- Но предположить-то ты можешь?

\- Оно… наносится на скулы, верно? И подбородок. Но у вас борода. Мне на бороду намазать?

\- Я не знаю. _Сам-то_ как думаешь?

\- Цыц. Помощи от вас мало. 

[Сцена]

Питер провел хайлайтером по скуле Тони не меньше десяти раз. К тому моменту, как он закончил, даже через камеру было видно нелепые блестящие полосы на его лице. Тони едва смог подавить смешок, наблюдая за тем, как Питер повторяет то же самое с другой стороны. 

\- Ну ладно, я просто нанесу его поверх бороды. 

\- Авангардненько. 

\- Очень, - Питер обильно помазал хайлайтером по линии челюсти Тони. – Вот. Готов поспорить, вы просто шикарно выглядите. 

\- Эм…

\- Ваше мнение не считается, потому что всем же ясно, что у вас отвратительный вкус. 

\- У меня _превосходный_ вкус.

\- Да, как у старика. 

\- Тебе просто нравятся шутки про возраст, мда?

Питер широко улыбнулся. 

[Сцена]

Питер повертел контур в руках.

\- Я просто попробую помазать им где-нибудь, и будь что будет. 

\- Ой, извини, - голос Тони буквально сочился сарказмом, - а разве это чем-то отличается от того, чем ты постоянно занимаешься?

[Сцена]

Питер с такой силой прижал контур к коже под скулой Тони, что стик, под давлением, сломался. Тони хихикнул, глядя на замешательство Питера. 

\- Стойте. Что это было?

Тони, все еще посмеиваясь, наклонился и, подхватив огрызок, прижал его к месту разлома.

\- Ты его сломал, идиот. 

\- Ой.

\- Теперь ты хоть немного поменяешь свою тактику?

\- Неа. Иногда нужно разбить пару яиц, чтобы приготовить омлет. 

\- Я… просто не могу поверить, что отвечаю за тебя. Люди ведь ассоциируют тебя со мной. Да поможет мне бог. 

[Сцена]

Питер закончил с контуром и откинул его в сторону. Тот, прокатившись по столу, упал на пол. Тони застонал.

\- Пит, не разводи бардак. 

\- Ой, как будто вы сами не делаете это постоянно. 

[Сцена]

\- О! У меня же еще румяна остались, - Питер попытался нащупать коробочку. Тони молча всучил ее ему в руки. – Еще раз, что там ими красят?

\- Вообще-то по магазинам с Пеппер ходил ты. 

\- Эээ. Я не помню. Лицо? Все лицо, да?

\- Чем ты краснеешь, Питер?

\- Что?

\- Когда ты краснеешь, куда приливает кровь?

\- К лицу?

\- А _больше всего?_

\- Хм, к щекам?

\- _Да._

\- А, окей. Значит на щеки. 

Питер несколько раз потер кисточкой о палетку и потянулся к лицу Тони. Тот мягко подвел его руку к нужному месту. 

\- Вот здесь, мелкий. 

С румянами Питер справился быстро. Получилось поразительно ровно.

\- Теперь я могу побрызгать вам в лицо?

\- Нет. Ты кое-что забыл.

\- Что?

\- Помаду.

\- О, точно, - Питер провел рукой по кучке предметов, пока не нашел нужный тюбик. – Все так странно. Мне кажется, что сейчас мой мозг даже не может вспомнить, где на вашем лице находится рот. 

\- Прямо под носом, но над подбородком. 

\- Вы самый любезный человек на всем белом свете.

\- Спасибо, Питер. Это многое для меня значит. 

[Сцена]

Питер уже стянул с помады крышечку. Он неуверенно прижал кончик помады в дюйме от уголка рта Тони и провел жирную линию по его лицу, захватив половину губы и подбородок. К тому моменту, как он закончил, помада была размазана по всей бороде, причем одна из линий заканчивалась почти у самого уха. 

[Сцена]

\- А _теперь_ я могу побрызгать на ваше лицо?

\- Да. Питер. Теперь ты можешь побрызгать мне на лицо.

\- Шикарно. 

[Сцена]

Питер несколько секунд вертел в руках спрей, пока не понял, как он работает. Тони, даже не пытаясь ему помочь, только молча улыбался, наблюдая за этой сценой. 

\- Все. Вы готовы?

\- Как никогда. 

\- Закройте глаза, рот и всякое такое. 

\- Все мои отверстия закрыты. 

\- Во-первых, фу. Во-вторых, если вы продолжаете разговаривать, значит ваш рот не закрыт. 

\- Заканчивай уже, Питер. 

\- Ладно, ладно! – Питер несколько раз пшикнул Тони на лицо. Тони даже не вздрогнул. – Оно холодное? Мне показалось, что холодное. 

\- Мгм, - промычал Тони сквозь сжатые зубы. 

\- Можете уже открыть рот. 

Тони так и сделал. А заодно и открыл плотно закрытые до этого глаза.

\- Спасибо за разрешение.

\- Ой, всегда пожалуйста. 

[Сцена]

Тони стянул с глаз Питера повязку и, поправив ему растрепавшиеся волосы, отодвинулся, позволяя Питеру взглянуть на творение рук своих. Тот тотчас же покатился со смеху.

\- Ой, вау. 

\- Ну, как ты думаешь, справился?

\- Я думаю, что вы выглядите… лучше, чем обычно?

\- Ты в курсе, что ты один из тех немногих, у кого есть официальное разрешение издеваться надо мной? 

\- Стоп, у меня есть разрешение?

[Сцена]

\- Нужно сделать селфи.

Тони скривился.

\- Нет. 

\- Вы _любите_ селфи. Вы просто притворяетесь, потому что нас сейчас записывает камера. 

\- Я не люблю селфи. 

\- Он любит селфи, - сообщил Питер театральным шепотом прямо в камеру. 

[Сцена]

Питер поднял над собой руку с телефоном, делая селфи, от которого Тони отказывался еще пару секунд назад. Он широко улыбнулся в объектив, в то время как Тони смотрел на экран недовольным взглядом. 

[Сцена]

Телефон Питера снова вернулся на край стола, а Питер и Тони развернулись обратно в камеру. 

\- Ну, это все на сегодня! Надеюсь, что вам понравилось, потому что мистер Старк пообещал, что мы больше никогда не будем делать что-то подобное.

\- Именно так.

\- Видите? Он пообещал, - Питер подтолкнул Тони плечом, – в общем, можете поставить лайк этому видео, если оно, ну, знаете, вам понравилось. А еще можете подписаться, если хотите увидеть больше нас, развлекающих... вас, - Питер помахал в камеру. – Пока!


	11. Доказательство, что у Тони Старка есть сердце

Видео начинается с черного экрана и простой фразы, написанной лаконичным белым шрифтом:

_Доказательство, что у Тони Старка есть сердце_

Слова медленно испаряются, уступая место новым:

_Фильм Питера Паркера_

[Сцена]

Тони и Питер сидят напротив камеры, готовясь начать съемку. Тони кидает быстрый взгляд на подростка и улыбается.

\- Иди сюда. Поправлю тебе волосы.

\- Слишком кудрявые?

\- Кудрей много не бывает. Просто один торчит, - Тони аккуратно приглаживает локон. – Я же знаю, ты будешь беситься, если увидишь это во время монтажа.

\- Ммм. Спасибо. 

[Сцена]

Следующее видео оказалось еще одним закадровым дублем. 

\- Стоп, перерыв. У тебя что-то на щеке. 

Питер потер лицо.

\- Убрал?

\- Неа. Секунду, - Тони облизнул подушечку пальца и потер пятно, пока оно не исчезло. – Вот так. Кстати, не забудь это вырезать, иначе я тебя прибью. 

Питер только рассмеялся. 

[Сцена]

Камера стояла на журнальном столике и, очевидно, вела скрытую съемку. Тони и Питер оба сидели на диване: Тони вытянул ноги на журнальный столик, в то время как Питер закинул свои поверх его, всем телом прижимаясь к боку мужчины. На заднем плане были слышны приглушенные звуки какого-то фильма. 

Внезапно Тони резко вскинул руку, прикрывая глаза Питера ладонью.

\- Мистер Старк! – возмущенно застонал Питер.

\- Неа. Эта сцена не для детских глазок.

\- Как хорошо, что я уже не ребенок, а?

\- _Ребенок._

\- Только вы так считаете. 

\- Ну, тогда надо радоваться, что только мое мнение и имеет значение, мда?

[Сцена]

Тони и Питер снова сидели напротив камеры, собираясь записывать видео. Питер увлеченно смотрел на что-то в своем телефоне. В следующее мгновение Тони потянулся через Питера за микрофоном, прикрывая его голову рукой. Питер от неожиданности дернулся, пытаясь вывернуться, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит. 

\- Шшш. Это я. 

В то же мгновение подросток расслабился, снова возвращая глаза на экран. Тони разок провел рукой по его кудряшкам, прежде чем продолжить установку оборудования. 

[Сцена]

Теперь Питер уже сам прятал камеру на полке в лаборатории. Как только изображение перестало трястись, и камера оказалась надёжно скрыта, он прижал палец к губам, расплываясь в робкой улыбке. 

Видео ускорилось, показывая, как Питер расположился на скамье, в ожидании, когда к нему присоединится Тони. Как только Питер заговорил, видео снова вернулось к обычной скорости. 

\- Эм, мистер Старк?

Мужчина взял в руки отвертку, до этого зажатую между зубами.

\- Да, мистер Паркер?

Подросток неуверенно вздохнул.

\- Я, эм, я должен кое-что вам сказать. 

\- Ну, вперед.

\- Я, ээээ, я не… натурал. Я не натурал. И я… я встречаюсь с ***. Типа встречаюсь. Ну, нет, мда. Очень… очень даже встречаюсь. 

Губы Тони изогнулись в ласковой улыбке.

\- Я знаю, приятель.

\- Стоп. Вы-вы-вы… вы _знаете?_

\- Конечно знаю. 

\- И давно?

\- Дольше, чем ты сам, наверное. 

\- О.

Тони протянул руку и погладил Питера по волосам. Этот жест словно сказал за него лучше всяких слов. 

\- Передай-ка мне вон ту схему. Будешь хорошо себя вести, и я разрешу тебе подключить к ней проводку. 

[Сцена]

Камера снимает огромный резервуар в аквариуме. Мимо них проплывает гигантская китовая акула. Из динамиков раздается какофония громких голосов и восторженных криков детей. Внезапно, видео выхватывает Тони, сидящего напротив резервуара. За кадром раздается голос Питера. 

\- Это ваша любимая?

Тони улыбается, не сводя взгляда с резервуара. Судя по всему, он даже не подозревает о том, что Питер его снимает. Морщинки на его лице менее выражены, а в глазах сияет неподдельный восторг.

\- Да. 

[Сцена]

Видео все еще продолжается в аквариуме. Тони и Питер прогуливаются по пустынному залу. Камера направлена на Тони.

\- Эй, мистер Старк, куда теперь пойдем?

По голосу Питера становится понятно, что это не столько вопрос, сколько попытка заставить Тони подыграть. 

\- Хм… - Тони притворился, что серьезно задумался, - вернемся к китовым акулам?

\- Да, давайте, - Питер подавил смешок, - давайте вернемся к акулам. 

[Сцена]

На этот раз в кадре сам Питер, стоящий напротив вольера с пингвинами. Он восхищенно через стекло разглядывает пингвина, расплываясь в широченной улыбке. За кадром раздаётся приглушенный голос Тони.

\- Мэй, смотри. Такой миленький, - Тони тихонько смеётся. – А, ну да, пингвин тоже ничего.

Секундная пауза. 

\- Питер, - Питер мгновенно переводит взгляд на Тони, не прекращая улыбаться. – Скажи «привет», приятель. 

\- Привет!

\- Тебе весело?

\- Дааа! – Питер показывает пальцем на пингвина. – Я ему нравлюсь!

\- Это так. 

[Сцена]

Похоже, что следующее видео снималось в номере отеля. Питер сидел рядом с Тони на огромной кровати. На заднем фоне слышался приглушенный бубнеж телевизора. 

Питер активировал фильтр в Snapchat, отчего у него появились заячьи ушки. Сам Тони смотрел на что-то на своем старкпаде, из-за чего его лицо было достаточно скрыто и Snapchat не мог его распознать. Из-за включённого фильтра голос Питера оказался нелепо писклявым. 

\- Мистер Старк?

\- Ммм? – голос Тони тоже был больше похож на писк.

\- Смотрите.

Тони вскинул взгляд, и фильтр тотчас же наградил его аналогичными ушками. Он кинул в камеру холодный взгляд, под веселый хохот Питера.

\- Вы только поглядите, какой вы хорошенький.

\- Я бы не назвал это хорошеньким.

\- А _как_ бы вы назвали это?

\- Тратой времени.

\- Это же _весело!_ Почему вы ненавидите веселье?

Тони только закатил глаза и закрыл объектив рукой. 

[Сцена]

Камеру снова держал Питер. На этот раз он снимал через фронтальную камеру телефона. Тони и Питер выглядели совсем по-домашнему. Волосы Питера были все еще влажными после душа, и он бесстыдно прижимался всем телом к боку Тони. Судя по их расслабленным позам, это видео снималось просто для домашнего архива.

Питер широко размахивал руками, взахлеб вещая о чем-то, пока Тони с искренней улыбкой наблюдал за ним. Он закатывал глаза или заливисто смеялся во всех нужных моментах.

\- Вы просто не поверите в это! В общем, мы с мистером Старком смотрели то шоу о пришельцах, да? Там, типа, рассказывали про документы об НЛО, которые правительство совсем недавно рассекретило. И вот, мы были примерно на половине первого эпизода, когда телевизор внезапно заглючил. Мы попытались включить видео с начала, но вместо этого оно сразу перепрыгнуло на второй эпизод, и мы решили посмотреть его. Мистер Старк предположил, что первый файл был просто поврежден или типа того. Но затем, в тот момент, когда в шоу должны были раскрыть _важную_ информацию о теневом правительстве, _в комнате полностью отрубилось электричество_. В смысле, все помещение погрузилось в темноту. Пятница сказала, что сам по себе отключился рубильник, но меня это немного настораживает, потому что, серьезно, каковы шансы, что подобное может произойти дважды? В общем, мистер Старк все быстро починил, и мы снова включили телевизор, но он просто не позволял нам вернуться к просмотру, потому что заработал «родительский контроль». Но мистер Старк не устанавливал пинкод на родительский контроль, так что во всем этом просто не было смысла. Нам пришлось полностью перезагрузить всю систему, чтобы все исправить. Мистер Старк сказал, что это просто причудливое совпадение, но _я_ хочу узнать, что же скрывает от нас правительство. Когда они откроют нам _правду?_

\- Питер, все свидетельства об НЛО – это чушь собачья. Это говорит тебе человек, который встречался с настоящими пришельцами. С некоторыми я даже дружу. 

\- Поэтому именно вы и должны относиться к этому непредвзято.

\- Нет, поэтому именно я и понимаю, что все эти разоблачающие видео об огоньках в небе – это _пустышка._

Питер посмотрел прямо в камеру.

\- Он – часть их прикрытия. Я должен был догадаться. 

Тони только прижал Питера к себе поближе.

\- _Питер,_ \- протянул он раздраженно.

\- Когда сюда явятся люди в черном и начнут меня допрашивать, вы же замолвите за меня словечко? Я не хочу исчезнуть.

\- Тише, - Тони лениво пропустил кудри Питера сквозь свои пальцы, - никто не собирается заставить тебя исчезнуть. 

\- Вот именно это и сказал бы тот, кто хотел бы сделать так, чтобы я исчез!

[Сцена]

В этот раз уже Тони снимал Питера. Камера спокойно лежала на его коленях. Питер стоял рядом с голограммой, проецирующей заключительный слайд презентации из PowerPoint.

\- Как я уже сказал, применение компрессионных повязок в экстренной медицине, особенно для остановки кровотечения при огнестрельных ранениях, может спасти тысячи жизней. Мы планируем уже к концу лета обеспечить ими службы быстрого реагирования Нью-Йорка, и надеемся распространить их по другим городам и регионам до конца года. Эм, мда. Спасибо за внимание.

Питер посмотрел куда-то поверх камеры, скорее всего на Тони. На заднем плане раздались нарочито театральные аплодисменты. 

\- Превосходно, приятель! Попрошу Хэппи заснять эту презентацию. Мэй будет в восторге. 

Питер беспокойно поежился.

\- Я так нервничаю.

\- Не стоит. Ты отлично знаешь то, о чем рассказываешь. 

\- Знаю?

\- Конечно. Никто не знает об этих повязках больше, чем ты. Ты их _изобрел_. 

\- Наверное. Просто… это же _настоящая_ конференция. С настоящими учеными, и настоящими докторами с настоящими докторскими степенями, и практикой, и все такое. 

\- А ты – маленький гений. Они полюбят тебя. Черт, да ты, скорее всего, получишь не меньше двадцати приглашений устроиться к ним на работу, как только ты закончишь учебу.

\- Это пугает.

\- Это _льстит._ Но ты, разумеется, вежливо откажешься. Я планирую полностью монополизировать тебя для моего личного пользования. 

Питер широко улыбнулся. Он уже заметно расслабился.

\- Ну еще бы.

\- Если тебя это утешит, ты, определенно, мое самое _любимое_ вложение.

\- Ну, по крайней мере я у вас самый любимый. 

[Сцена]

Следующий ролик был вырезан с записи камер слежения из-за кулис конференции. Звука на нем не было, но было отчетливо видно, как Тони и Питер стоят у самого края сцены, вне поля зрения гостей. На видео Тони аккуратно подтянул рукава Питера и поправил ему галстук. Они что-то кратко сказали друг другу, и затем Тони развернул Питера лицом к сцене, положив руки ему на плечи. Когда Питер вышел из-за кулис, он обернулся к Тони, который показал ему большие пальцы. 

[Сцена]

Питер соскочил со сцены и, ни секунды не мешкая, кинулся Тони в объятия. Тони слегка прогнулся, на мгновение приподнимая Питера в воздух. Когда он снова опустил подростка на пол, он слегка наклонился, чтобы посмотреть Питеру в глаза и поправить ему челку.

Питер только широко улыбался, безостановочно о чем-то тараторя. Примерно минуту или две спустя их прервала группа мужчин – очевидно, других ученых с конференции, - желающих поговорить с Питером. Тони с гордостью приобнял Питера за плечи и расплылся в улыбке, наблюдая как тот что-то робко поясняет в ответ. 

[Сцена]

Это видео снимал уже кто-то третий. Они сидели в частном самолете Тони: Питер у окна, и Тони рядом с ним. Судя по одежде, видео снималось сразу после предыдущих записей с конференции. 

Оба уже скинули свои пиджаки и галстуки в проходе между рядами. Питер лежал головой на плече Тони, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Сам же Тони одной рукой обнимал его за спину, неловко удерживая книгу в другой. 

Из-за кадра раздался чей-то голос.

\- С ним все в порядке?

Тони выглянул из-за книги.

\- Угу. Он просто настолько загрузился из-за презентации, что почти не спал прошлой ночью. Полагаю, сон, наконец, настиг его.

\- Зато у него такая _бескорыстная_ подушка. 

Тони только закатил глаза и ласково погладил Питера по спине.

\- Ммм. Я потом выставлю ему счет. 

[Сцена]

Видео снова снималось на фронтальную камеру. Тони и Питер находились в машине. Тони сидел за рулем, и где-то на заднем плане играло радио, которому Питер громко подпевал.

\- Веееришь ли ты в рок-н-ролл? – Питер резко повернулся, указывая на Тони, который шутливо шлепнул его по руке, - сможет ли музыка душу спасти? И сможешь ли ты меня научить _медленно_ в танце кружить?

Тони тоже подпевал песне, только чуть тише, чем Питер. Его голос был едва различим за воплями подростка.

\- И я знаю, что ты влюблен, потому что я видел тебя танцующим под дождем…

[Сцена]

\- Эй, ты! Ты теперь звезда! Давай же, вперед! Иди и играй! – выкрикивал Питер, подпрыгивая на сиденье с каждым словом. Тони заливисто хохотал, глядя на него сияющими глазами. 

\- Эй, ты! Ты теперь рок-звезда! Ты шоу начинай! Деньги получай! – Питер сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы пропеть следующую строчку во все горло: - И все то золото, что блестит, и только павшие звезды ломают _шаблооооны!_

[Сцена]

На заднем плане играла «Fireflies» группы Owl City. Питер ткнул Тони в плечо. 

\- Вы должны петь одну строчку, а я буду петь другую.

\- И какую должен петь я?

\- Я хочу прокричать «меня отсюда ты забери!»

Тони улыбнулся. Он был совершенно расслаблен и спокоен.

\- Окей-окей. Тогда я буду петь другую часть. 

[Сцена]

Тони рассеянно подпевал песне, на половину концентрируясь на дороге, на половину – на Питере. 

\- Я дверь не стану закрывать.

Питер обхватил себя за грудь и театрально завопил:

\- Меня отсюда ты забери!

Тони со смешком подхватил следующую строчку:

\- Чтоб как лунатик потом лежать.

\- Меня отсюда ты забери!

\- Давно овец я устал считать.

\- Меня отсюда ты забери!

\- Ведь я хочу лишь чуть-чуть поспать.

Музыка начала нарастать, и Питер в ритм застучал по панели. Тони поспешил перехватить его запястье.

\- Осторожнее. Не активируй подушку безопасности.

Питер закатил глаза.

\- _Не буду._

[Сцена]

Тони улыбнулся, когда из динамиков зазвучали первые слова песни «Guns and Ships».

\- Хочешь, чтобы я пел за ансамбль?

\- Да!

\- Ладно. Я надеюсь, что ты сегодня отточил свои навыки в чтении рэпа.

\- Они _всегда_ отточены. 

[Сцена]

\- Давайте все поприветствуем, любимца Америки, воинственного француза!

\- Лафайетт, - монотонно пробубнил Тони свою часть.

\- Взяв коня под узды, кровью крашу я ярче мундиры красны!

\- Лафайетт.

\- И я не буду стоять, пока всех не прибью, пока их не сожгу, прах развею на ветру. Я…

Уголок губ Тони едва заметно дернулся.

\- Лафайетт. 

\- Смотрите я бой против них принимаю! Их в бега обращаю! Ярость их подкрепляю! Я…

\- Лафайетт.

\- Уйду я во Францию, за новой провизией! Вернусь я с деньгами и с большей дивизией! 

Тони рассмеялся и покачал головой, глядя на триумфальную улыбку Питера.

\- Детство прошло не зря. 

[Сцена]

Окна в машине были открыты. Одной рукой Тони держался за руль. Судя по освещению за окном, солнце уже начало садиться. На заднем плане играла «К Элизе» Бетховена. 

Питер положил камеру на приборную панель. Сам он почти полностью перегнулся через центральную консоль, чтобы опустить голову Тони на плечо. Тони это откровенно позабавило. 

\- Мы уже доехали?

Тони кинул взгляд на что-то на приборной панели: возможно часы или GPS навигатор.

\- Еще минут двадцать. Недолго. 

\- Уф. Мне скучно.

\- Совсем чуть-чуть осталось потерпеть.

\- Кто вообще решил, что лагерь с ночевкой – это хорошая идея?

Губы Тони дрогнули в усмешке.

\- Вообще-то ты.

\- Я – идиот.

\- Я уже целый год твержу об этом, приятель.

Питер широко зевнул.

\- Может вы и правы.

\- Неа. Точно нет. 

[Сцена]

Видео снимал Тони. Питер свернулся клубочком в спальном мешке внутри палатки. Из-за камеры появилась рука Тони и погладила Питера по волосам.

\- Эээй, Питер? Приятель? Давай же, просыпайся.

Питер широко зевнул, недовольно прикрывая рукой глаза.

\- Чт… ктрый чс?

Тони за кадром весело рассмеялся.

\- Пять утра. 

\- Слишком рано, чтобы жить, - простонал Питер.

\- Ты же хотел увидеть рассвет.

\- Больше не хочу.

\- Нет, хочешь, - Тони похлопал Питера по бедру, укрытому спальным мешком, - вставай.

\- Ненавижу выезды на природу. 

[Сцена]

Питер сидел на покрывале снаружи палатки. Его лицо освещало рассветное солнце, окрашивая все вокруг в оранжевые и красные цвета. Камера поднялась к небу, но затем снова вернулась на Питера.

\- Рад, что проснулся? – голос Тони был непривычно мягким, словно он боялся повысить его и нарушить эту мирную атмосферу.

\- Да, рад, - выдохнул Питер, не отрывая взгляд от горизонта. 

[Сцена]

\- Ну-ка. Приподними руки.

Тони подключал Питера к детектору лжи. Осторожными движениями он обернул респираторный монитор вокруг груди Питера, потыкав подростка в ребро, когда все проводки были установлены на свои места. Когда он заговорил, его голос был не громче шепота.

\- Нормально?

\- Да, отлично.

\- Нервничаешь?

\- Неа, не особо. Это же вы. 

Тони провел подушечкой пальца по скуле Питера, прежде чем отодвинуться.

\- Именно так. Я рядом. Если тебе станет неудобно, ты можешь в любой момент прекратить.

\- Я знаю. 

[Сцена]

Цокот каблучков по деревянным половицам резко контрастировал с негромкой музыкой, раздающейся где-то вдалеке. В приглушенном до шепота голосе Пеппер Поттс слышалось неподдельное веселье. 

\- Серьезно, Мэй, эти двое вообще никогда не отдыхают.

Она резко распахнула дверь в мастерскую. В то же мгновение музыка стала громче, и в строчках легко угадывалась «Don’t Stop Me Now» группы Queen. Камера сосредоточилась на Тони и Питере. 

Оба гения нависли над каким-то проектом, склонив головы друг к другу. Питер выглядел совсем как мини-Тони, в точности копируя его позу. Пеппер резко перевела камеру на часы, показывая зрителям время. 2:04 утра. 

Первая песня подошла к концу, но сразу же включилась следующая. Тоже Queen. «Save Me».

Пеппер вздохнула, и раздавшийся следом крик оказался достаточно громким, чтобы заглушить даже настолько громкую музыку.

\- Мальчики!

Тони и Питер испуганно дернулись и резко повернулись к ней. Тони сделал в воздухе какой-то жест, и музыка мгновенно смолкла.

\- Вы в курсе, который сейчас час?

\- Эм, - Тони кинул взгляд на часы и поморщился, - малышам пора в кровать?

\- Вам _обоим_ пора в кровать. Живо. 

Тони прищурился.

\- А зачем ты нас снимаешь?

\- Чтобы доказать Мэй, что хотя бы один из нас является ответственным взрослым.

Питер выглядел смущенным.

\- Я не знал, что уже так поздно. Правда.

\- Да, ребенок ни при чем. Это полностью моя вина. Больше не повторится. Прости, милая. Прости, Мэй.

\- Мы принимаем ваши извинения. Через пятнадцать минут я хочу видеть вас обоих в кроватях. Это ясно?

\- Да, мэм! – хором воскликнули они, вскакивая на ноги. 

[Сцена]

Тони и Питер сидели за обеденным столом в пентхаусе. Оба они не отрывали взгляда от монитора компьютера.

За кадром раздался полный веселья и нежности голос Пеппер.

\- Привет, мальчики. А чего мы так напряженно ждем?

\- Осталось всего двадцать подписчиков до 20 миллионов!

Пеппер обошла стол, пока в кадр не попал экран монитора, на котором медленно менялись огромные цифры: _19999981, 19999982, 19999983_ …

Тони перевел взгляд на Питера.

\- Закажем пиццу, чтобы отпраздновать это?

\- А можем мы заказать одну из тех гигантских пицц? Ну, как те, что мы видели во всяких челленджах?

Тони заливисто рассмеялся.

\- Это для видео или лично для нас?

\- Лично для нас.

\- Разумеется.

Питер ткнул пальцем в экран. _19999999_  
\- Смотри! Смотри! Смотри! Еще _чуть-чуть!_

 _20000000_.

Реакция оказалась достаточно тихой. Тони только безмолвно поднял руку, давая пять Питеру, после чего тот опустил голову наставнику на плечо. В кадре появилась рука Пеппер, потянувшаяся взъерошить волосы Питера. 

\- Вы оба теперь знаменитости.

Питер закинул назад голову, находя взглядом Пеппер.

\- Это _очень много_ людей. 

\- Ну, - ухмыльнулся Тони, - они тебя любят.

\- _И_ вас!

\- Но тебя больше. 

[Сцена]

Видео снова снимала Пеппер. В кадре появилась _огроменная_ пицца, расположившаяся на кухонном столе. Тони и Питер изумленно пожирали ее взглядом.

Голос Пеппер буквально сочился весельем.

\- И как вы собираетесь съесть _вот это_ , а?

Питер показушно расправил плечи. 

\- Было бы желание, остальное приложится.

Тони же только хлопнул подростка по руке и рассмеялся. 

[Сцена]

Видео было наполовину обрезано из-за лежащей перед камерой подушки. Очевидно, кто-то пытался вести скрытую съемку. Тони и Питер оба расположились на диване. За окном было темно, и единственным источником света был мерцающий экран телевизора. 

Питер прижался к боку Тони, неловко закинув свои ноги поперёк колен наставника. Его дыхание было спокойным и ровным – как у любого спящего человека. Взгляд Тони был прикован к экрану, однако рука его медленно расчесывала кудряшки Питера. Звук стал чуть четче, и внезапно уже можно было различить какой-то тихий шепот. Это был голос Тони. Он звучал рассеянно, словно его слова были скорее неосознанным лепетом, чем обдуманной речью.

Во сне Питер заерзал, и Тони на мгновение отвел взгляд от экрана, пытаясь утишить его. В следующую секунду он поднял взгляд на снимавшего, но, похоже, совершенно не заметил, как его записывают на видео.

\- Ни слова, Роуди, - все так же тихо сказал Тони.

\- Ох, я даже и не думал об этом, Тони. 

[Сцена]

Черный экран. Из динамиков раздался голос Тони, оставляющий сообщение Питеру. По мере монолога на экране появлялись субтитры.

\- Эй, Пит. Мэй сказала мне, что у тебя был тяжелый день. Это нормально, ну, ты знаешь, грустить. В этом нет ничего плохого. Ты можешь хандрить, жалеть себя, и, блин, ты даже можешь беситься. Я не стану думать о тебе иначе только из-за того, что ты – человек, который может испытывать эмоции. Ты не обязан постоянно сиять как гребаное солнце. Я всегда буду обожать тебя несмотря ни на что. Так что, эм, просто… просто позвони мне, хорошо? Я хочу услышать твой голос. Убедиться, что с тобой все в норме и типа того. Мда. Вот, это все. Позвони мне. Пока. Береги себя.

[Сцена]

Еще одно голосовое сообщение.

\- Я забыл сказать об этом в прошлом сообщении, и решил перезвонить, словно старый слюнтяй, каким я, собственно, и являюсь. Я просто, эм, ну, я очень сильно люблю тебя, приятель. Ты хороший ребенок. Самый лучший, о каком я мог когда-либо мечтать. Не забывай об этом. И неважно насколько плох твой день, я за тебя. Я всегда буду за тебя.

[Сцена]

Экран так и остался черным. На его фоне появились все те же простые белые буквы.

_Тому, кто всегда на моей стороне_

_С днем рождения, мистер Старк._


	12. ERROR (209A)

В кадре появилась репортер, с нечитаемым выражением лица стоящая напротив входа в Башню Старка. На ней был простой серый блейзер поверх белоснежной рубашки. За ее спиной можно было разглядеть толпу полицейских и сотрудников охраны, сдерживающих репортеров и простых зевак. В руках она крепко сжимала микрофон.

\- Всем доброе утро. С вами Джустин Д’Анджело, с последними новостями о пропавшем. Полиция Нью-Йорка только что подтвердила, что жертвой похитителей действительно стал Питер Паркер. Высказывались предположения о том, что похищение может быть как-то связано с его отношениями с Тони Старком, однако ни в Старк Индастриз, ни в полиции эту версию не подтвердили. На данный момент никаких требований о выкупе не поступало, однако эксперты предполагают, что это только вопрос времени. 

\- Питер Паркер, шестнадцатилетний школьник из Квинса, в последние несколько месяцев стал объектом пристального внимания СМИ после того, как его имя стало известно в результате взлома серверов сотрудников Старк Индастриз. Из-за утечки в сети распространилась информация о высоком уровне доступа Питера, а также о том, что в базах данных он числится как личный стажер Тони Старка. Старк подозрительно быстро поспешил защитить его от излишнего внимания и потребовал уважать частную жизнь подростка. С тех пор начали ходить различные слухи об истинной природе их отношений. Время от времени они вместе появлялись на фотографиях, а также обрели немалую популярность, снимая видео для их общего Youtube канала, «theironvlogs».

\- С момента похищения Тони Старк был на редкость молчалив. Мы ожидаем, что Пеппер Поттс, генеральный директор Старк Индастриз и невеста Тони Старка, проведет сегодня пресс-конференцию по поводу шумихи в СМИ вокруг этой истории, однако представитель СИ решительно заявил, что сам Старк на ней присутствовать не будет. Сразу после получения подтверждения от полиции о том, что жертвой похищения действительно стал Питер Паркер, в пресс-службе СИ выпустили официальное заявление, однако в документе не были подтверждены или опровергнуты предположения о том, что исчезновение подростка может быть как-то связано с его работой в качестве стажера СИ или с его близкими отношениями с Тони Старком. Однако, вместе с заявлением была высказана просьба ко всем, кто обладает какой-либо информацией касательно похищения, немедленно обратиться в департамент полиции Нью-Йорка.

\- Разумеется все сотрудники нашей телекомпании, WHiH World News, надеются на скорейшее возвращение Питера Паркера. Мы так же хотели бы выразить свою поддержку Тони Старку и всем близким Питера в это тяжелое время. Наших преданных зрителей мы будем держать в курсе развития событий. Возвращаемся в студию, Маркус.

КОНЕЦ....?


End file.
